Alan- The badass secret agent
by Blackshade379
Summary: Alan is a highly trained, secret agent who works for a US organisation. He's got to figure out how to get on with his job, how not to get killed while doing it and how to keep the rest of the world from finding out, not to mention his family. He's got his allies but he's about to make some brand new enemies soon. Will Alan find love? Or, will his world crash down on his head
1. Over the horizon

If anyone thought that I was gonna be posting another Last Ship update, I apologize for getting your hoped up. I'll still be writing for Last Ship as well, so please be patient with me.

* * *

Everyone is slightly older in this pic than they should be. But, still going in cannon with the movie.

Alan- 16

Gordon- 18

Virgil-21

John- 24

Scott-27

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Thunderbirds or their characters

* * *

Alan's POV

I stormed into my room, letting my door close loudly behind me. The thundering noise echoed through the large island house. I didn't stop on my angry walk until I reached the window at the far side of my room. I angrily clenched my hands along the window sill and tried to calm myself down as I breathed deeply into the cool sea breeze. I began to think back to what made me so angry in the first place.

Dinner, as always was uneventful. My brothers continue to patronize me at every second. All they ever seem to do is brush off my comments as if I was invisible. Like when I made that comment about re-adjusting Thunderbird 1's flaps- Scott had just blown me off. _'It's not my first time in a thunderbird, sprout' _he had said to me. He had looked at me with that face that wasn't quite mocking, it was just derogatory.

They're always looking down on me _'Alan the weakling'_ That's what they think of me. They don't have to say it, I already know? I've always known. My dad is always ignoring me. Since I had left for boarding school, not once have I heard from him. The only time that I ever hear from him is when he calls me to tell me how bad my grades are getting. All he ever days is how disappointed he is in me. How I'll never be a part of the family business unless I _get my act together._ And, that's all I ever hear from my brothers as well.

As if they know _anything_ about what I have to deal with. When Scott and the others were my age, the thunderbirds weren't even around at the time. It's not easy to concentrate on school work when you know that your whole family has left you behind to go off and join the world's greatest rescue organisation. It's not easy to balance education, family and…_ other things._

I sighed tiredly. It wasn't worth thinking about _that_ now.

Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough, I've got the 'amazing' achievements of my brothers to constantly deal with. Scott the air force pilot who's got enough medals to cover the entire nose cone of thunderbird 1. John, the amazing astronomer who published his own books on the science of stargazing. Virgil, the accomplished doctor who's saved an untold number of people in hospitals and the field. And, Gordon, the Olympian swimmer who's got gold metals hanging above his bed. How the hell could I compete with all that?

Sometimes I try to forget, but, it's hard when your teachers are bringing it up EVERY. DAY. Saying how I should be more like my brothers. More responsible. More mature.

Accomplishment, accomplishment, accomplishment. They act as if I've got nothing to offer.

'_How wrong they are' _I say to myself

One day, they're going to learn how much a can do. And, when that day comes, they'll be sorry and _begging_ me for forgiveness.

I've got my skills. In some ways, I'm even more capable than them. They have no idea what I can really do.

Maybe, when he gets back, he can request that the 'higher ups' transfer him. So, he can disappear from the face if the earth. Hell, maybe I'll even be forced to declare Directive 48. That would get rid of the problem. Before, I wouldn't have even dreamed of using it. But, now, I'm hardly able to do anything without one of the others sticking their noses.

As if they have any right to demand what I do with myself now. When have they ever cared about me before?

I checked my watch to see that an hour had passed and it was approaching 7pm. Time flies when you're thinking too deep on something. The others would be finishing dinner right about now and they would soon be moving on to doing their own thing.

Guess I might as well do what brings me comfort. It was about time I did a check-up on my supplies anyway.

3RD Person POV

Alan stepped over to the side of his bed and crouched down onto one knee. He took one last look at the bedroom door to make sure that no-one was coming and listened to see if anyone was walking past.

All clear.

Alan pulled the rug that surrounded his bed up and folded it back on itself.

_I guess they never searched my room while I was away at college. I guess that's something anyway _he thought glumly before continuing

Underneath, he saw the familiar shape of the floor safe and, with barely a second thought, he quickly inputted the access code into the keypad in the top right corner of the safe. When it flashed green, Alan slowly pulled the panel open.

Below him, the deep safe was filled with weapons. There were five knives secured in a foam tray, serving as a foam tray. They were all about 5" long, black with a serrated edge on one side. Alan removed one and, for a few seconds, he twirled it around in his hand. They were all in perfect condition and Alan was sure they were still sharp enough to cut through paper- if he had any to hand, that is.

Now done with the knives, Alan pulled out the foam tray and placed it on the floor next to him. Then, he continued to reveal the next level of his arsenal. In another foam tray, there was a Beretta handgun in one side and three magazines of ammunition next to it.

Like the last, Alan slipped the foam tray out of the safe and continued to check the rest of the contents of his armoury.

Two MP7'S were being held straight up by racks on either side of the safe. Easy to retrieve and easy to replace if he had to in a hurry. The third gun was a larger assault rifle folded so that it could actually fit. Alan checked the magazines of ammo for these weapons and have the guns a quick check-up to make sure they were still in working order.

Finally, Alan spotted the duffel bag at the bottom of the safe. Alan didn't need to check what was in there. It didn't matter if those were unstable. The more volatile, the better. That was Alan's opinion anyway.

Alan had the exact same set-up in the floor of his room at his boarding school. It wasn't a challenge to keep Format from finding it. All he had to do was pile a bunch of dirty clothes above the safe door and Fermat wouldn't go near it for anything.

That reminded him. He had to order a new supply of ammo for his guns at Wharton's. He was running low ever since he had taken on those smugglers that tried to create a foothold in the US. They weren't well trained but- damn- they had a lot of guns. Alan had nearly run out of bullets in his Beretta before he had…_ put a stop to their operations._ Maybe he could get Briggins to swing by for him and restock everything before he and Fermat got back.

When he was satisfied that everything was in working condition, Alan placed everything back into the safe. By now, he had done it so many rimes that he hardly had to think as he went through the motions. His training served him well- as it always did. It had gotten him out of situations he couldn't have even dreamed of getting into several years ago. But, now… now, things have changed.

For the better. He wasn't the weak little 10 year old he used to be. Now he was 16, highly trained… and deadly.

Alan was about to once again seal the door on the safe when he suddenly stopped to stare at the picture taped to the inside of the door. It was a picture of him and another boy with short, jet black hair and soft curls. They were stood side by side, with the other boy's arm wrapped around Alan's shoulders. They were both smiling at the camera.

Alan remembered that way well, a day that he would never, not for one second, forget. It was Day One-of everything. The day his life changed completely. For the better.

Alan placed a kiss to his fingertips and gently pressed them against the other boys face.

'_Not long now, Alex'_ Alan said to himself _'My love. Soon, we can be together forever. We can be free' _Alan wished that the other boy- Alex- could hear him. If not, then he hoped that Alex was at least thinking the same thing about him.

It had been almost four months since they had seen each other and not a day went by where Alan didn't think of Alex. His perfect face. His perfect dark blue eyes that you could get lost into if you stared at them too long. The strong arms that wrapped around Alan's waist as they cuddled with each other under the stars. Alex's figure was that of an athlete. He'd be able to run a thousand miles without breaking a sweat- Alan liked to think.

Alex Carter- the one that gave meaning to Alan's life. On that first day, Alan just _knew _that he was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Since the beginning of training, when they would get their bodies beaten to hell and back, they would put each other together again. When one was too emotionally distraught when they came back from a mission, the other would make sure that they were taken care of. Both of them were always a comforting presence in the other's lives.

Training was always brutal. But, it was easy enough to get around Wharton's. It was incredible the kinds of things that they would buy. From work experience to apprenticeships- it was easy for the 'higher ups' to falsify something adequate. Alan sometimes got weeks if not months away at a time.

Not once had his father ever questioned him on what he did while he was away. He had probably never even looked at Alan's school record. That was the way it was- unless he needed to pay for something, Jeff never took an interest.

But, when Alan was with Alex, none of that seemed to matter. They could just seal themselves away in their own little world, oblivious to everything else. At first, they had thought that their relationship would have been a serious no-no because of some regulation or other. But, surprisingly, as long as it didn't interfere with anything, they could do whatever they liked.

But, unfortunately, the last time Alan had even _heard _from Alex was almost a month ago. That day, Alan had gotten a call on his mobile and immediacy recognised the number that came up. He had rushed out of the classroom in less than a second and ran all the way to the small forest surrounding the boarding school.

Sometimes, Alan really envied Alex not having to go to school. He supposed it was because of Alex not having parents, at least none that he would talk about. Whenever family came up in conversation, Alex got a dark and pained look. Alan couldn't bear to see that look on h's lover's face so he always immediately changed the subject.

But, anyway, that day, Alan and Alex had talked for more than an hour with each other. Alex had told him that he was going to be going on another assignment soon. That was a month ago, and Alan still hadn't heard back from him yet. He wasn't worried of course. Alex was more than capable of handling himself in the field. They both were. But, it wasn't often that they went without the other. Whenever they could, Alan and Alex would always be paired together on missions.

At least Alex had Higgins as backup. Now, _that _was an operator that any of them would be proud to fight alongside. As per usual, those that weren't directly involved with missions weren't told a thing about it. So, all Alan cold do was wait and hope that Alex came out of it in one piece.

In the end, Alan had gotten a week's detention- as if he cared- for running out of class because of a phone call. But, it was worth it. He had gotten to talk to Alex again.

Deciding that it was time to go back downstairs, Alan shut the safe door. The last thing he needed was for someone else to find it. That would be complicated. Not because he'd have to explain himself-god, no- but because he'd have to…_ make sure they didn't tell anyone else_.

Alan had barely replaced the rug back over the safe when his bedroom door opened. Scott cautiously stepped in and looked around the room, his eyes wandering until they fixed on Alan as he stood up.

"Hey, sprout" Scott greeted

'_Great. Time to play the weakling again' _Alan thought. But he kept a straight face as he faced his eldest brother-the most patronising brother.

"Hey, Scott" Alan called back with a nod

"Just wondering if you were hungry. I brought you something… in case you wanted it" Scott said nervously. Why he was being so nervous, Alan had no idea. But, it was off-putting all the same.

It was then that Alan became aware of the plate of food that Scott was carrying in one hand while his other hand rested on the door handle. He was technically inside, but didn't seem to want to venture any further than the threshold of the door.

"Uh…" Alan said as he considered it. Scott had probably been sent by Onaha. She and her husband Kyrano seemed to be the only ones on the island- excluding Forman and Tin-Tin- that didn't try to take the piss out of Alan any chance they got. "No thanks, Scott. I'm fine" Alan was surprised at how calm his voice was when he said it.

Scott nodded his head, his eyes looking anywhere except at Alan. "Okay, if you change your mind, you can always come down for something else"

Alan nodded slightly and forced a smirk onto his face. S

With that, Scott left, taking the tray of food with him. When the door gently clamped shut again, Alan walked back over to the open window. He rested his hand against the side of the windowsill as he stared out into the South Pacific Ocean.

If you had told Alan when he was 12 that he would soon end up as a highly trained assassin that worked for a secret US organisation as one of their top agents, that he would fall in love with another assassin, that he would travel the world on missions for the United Stated that didn't officially exist- Alan would have pointed that person to the nearest psychiatric hospital and continued on with his day. But, fate obviously had other plans for him because that was exactly where he was now. And, Alan wouldn't change a thing.

Now, Alan wasn't crazy- really, he wasn't, he had passed the psych evaluation tests on Day One- but he prided himself on getting a feeling, deep in his gut right before something bad was going to happen.

Chock it up to his training, or something hereditary, or both even. But, whenever something was coming, he'd always get that slight feeling in his stomach. Now, it was feeling _very _strong. Stronger than most times, in fact.

His eyes were drawn out across the ocean.

Something was making its way towards Tracy Island

Something, over the horizon.

* * *

A/N: First off, if you've read this far, thank you so much for doing so.

Now, I know that nothing about this story seems even remotely likely in the movie or series, or any work in Thunderbirds, really. Dependant on what people say about this, I'll probably continue this story if people want me to. I kind of have a vague idea about where I want to go with this story.

This is my first story in Thunderbirds. Please review, even if you think it was the worst and most unbelievable thing you've ever read. As long as it's something.

See you next time


	2. Alan's beginning

_Three years earlier_

Alan was sitting leisurely underneath one of the large Oak trees surrounding Wharton Boarding School reading a book. It was a hot day and Alan was enjoying the warm breeze that gently blew through his hair every now and then.

He had just been on the phone with his father and eldest brother- Scott. He had had to endure through almost an hour of them telling him about how much they were disappointed in his current grades and how much they thought he could do better.

'_They just never give up'_ Alan groaned as he flipped the page.

And then his father had the audacity to lecture him even further on how he would never be a part of the Thunderbirds if he didn't start to improve academically.

'_As if I care anymore' _Alan rolled his eyes

His father always thought that he was on top of the world. That he was better than anyone else. And what did he think of Alan? He saw him as the spare son. The failure that could be swept aside as soon as he started to cause trouble. The one that was sent thousands of miles from his family for most of the year.

At first Alan hated the idea of going to a boarding school. But, then he started to realise – he actually began to enjoy it. At Wharton's, he could do the things he wanted to do without his family to change it and immediately telling him how wrong he was for doing it his way.

Now, Alan wasn't what you would consider 'popular' by any means. His father's reputation got him out of most trouble with teachers- that was certainly useful- but, he never enjoyed flaunting the Tracy name around. He preferred to be the outsider. He could quickly slip between groups of other students when it suited him for work in lesson but he could disappear just as quickly and no-one would notice him too much.

Alone, Alan could go off somewhere and just be at peace- something he rarely used to get when on the island- on his own.

Fermat- Mr Hackenbacker's son aka 'Brains' by the rest of the Tracy family- was the son of the engineer that his father permanently employed at the island to design and develop all the Thunderbirds technology and ships. Alan tried to look after him as best he could. He would deal with the bullies that tried to pick on Fermat because of his 'higher intellect'. Mostly all it took was a silent warning glare from Alan and most would be dissuaded from trying anything.

Most students never messed with Alan anyway. But, the few that did instantly regretted it.

As soon as the thought popped into Alan's head, he spotted another student Rick Thompson walking along one of the corridors. Alan smirked when Rick looked nervously in Alan's direction and instantly scampered away.

Rick had tried to shove Fermat into one of the tiny school lockers a few months back. Alan had heard Fermat's cries for help and rushed to the scene. As soon as he realised what was going on, within a matter of seconds Alan had slammed Rick's head into the hard metal of another locker and freed Fermat.

Rick had immediately run away with the promise to never mess with either of them again. Luckily, there were no teachers around at the time and none of them were caught.

Alan's father had always held Fermat at a higher grace than he did Alan- his own son. 'Why can't you be more like Fermat Alan?' he constantly asked him. And, if that wasn't a kick to the gut, Alan didn't know what was.

Sometimes Alan thought his father just liked to take out all his aggressions on him because he was merely the easiest target.

Suddenly, a shadow cast from behind him fell over Alan. Alan rolled his eyes. Who was it this time? Another student to come and get payback or perhaps 'teach him a lesson' as they liked to say.

"You're blocking the light there man" Alan chuckled, not looking up at whoever had arrived

"My apologies, young Tracy" a voice said

Alan frowned. That wasn't any student that Alan wasn't familiar with. Or a teacher. Alan would know. He knew them all already after spending several years at the academy.

Alan looked up and his eyes instantly widened when he realised who it was. He slowly got up to his feet and was face to face with a man dressed in a black suit.

"S-Secretary Mathers?" Alan questioned, confused

Alan knew of the older gentleman from several of the events that his father had made his attend. Gregory Mathers was the Secretary of Defence for the United States.

"Hello, Alan" the man greeted "A pleasure to finally meet you" Mathers said as he brought his hand up for Alan to shake.

Alan stared at the offered hand for a moment before his brain seemed to catch up with him. He shakily brought his hand up and shook Mathers hand.

"And you sir. An honour" Alan said numbly. Why the hell was this great man here talking with Alan? The only time Alan ever met someone important was when his father was with him "But, what are you doing here?"

"Here to meet with you, of course" Mathers said excitedly as he smiled warmly at Alan.

Alan was in shock. This man was here to meet with him? Whatever for?

"But why?" Alan asked, dumbstruck

"I'm here to offer you a job" Mathers said

"A job, sir?" Alan asked

"A job that I believe you are uniquely capable of, Alan. You have real skill which I believe that can be properly harnessed if you give me the chance to show you" Mathers said as he pulled out a small, business card from one of his inside jacket pockets.

Alan took the offered piece of paper in his hand and looked down at it.

On the cover, it had 'E.O.S.T.C' written on it in big black writing

"The E.O.S.T.C, sir?" Alan had never heard of any organisation by that name before

"You'll have to accept the job before you can learn what it means" Mathers said mysteriously

Alan frowned at the card and then looked back up at Secretary Mathers. What kind of a job was this? And that was exactly what he asked.

"One that will guarantee you learn skills which will benefit you for your entire life. Would you like to save lives, Alan? And, I don't mean that silly organisation that your father runs. What was it he called it. Oh yes…the Thunderbirds" Mathers chuckled

Alan's eyes immediately bulged. He opened his mouth to protest and claim that he had no idea what Mathers was talking about bu before he could Mathers raised a hand to stop him.

"Relax, Alan. I am well aware of your family's little secret. Don't worry, we've always known so it wasn't something you did. And, no, we have no intention of revealing it" Mathers reassured Alan with a slight smirk as he witnessed Alan's panicked expressions

Alan visibly calmed down and took a breath before he continued with the conversation

"I'm still not sure what you're asking of me" Alan said. He knew he sounded like a stuck record but he couldn't help it.

Mathers leaned down closer to Alan and whispered "I'm asking you to step out from behind your father's shadow and realise who you can really be. To be better than your father and your brothers. To be perhaps one of the best people my organisation have ever had"

Alan opened and closed his mouth several times before he decided on what to say

"Better than my brothers" he repeated to himself. That was all he ever wanted. To have something to call his own. To be able to say that he could do something for himself "Better than my father" Alan sounded more and more excited as he spoke each word.

Alan considered things in his head for a moment and was about to shout ' yes'. 'yes, I want the job now!'. He opened his mouth but once again, Mathers held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't decide now" he said "Take several hours to consider it. If I don't hear from you by next week, I'll know your answer. And, you can forget that I was ever here" Mathers lowered his hand again and just as quickly as he arrived, he left.

Alan looked down at the card again and flipped it over to the other side.

There was nothing but a phone number – (773-059-4597)- in the centre and a handwritten note in the corner. It said 'See the real world' in red pen.

* * *

Alan was sat awake on his bed in his and Fermat's shared room. Fermat was asleep on the bed next to him.

Alan had mentioned nothing of his previous meeting to Fermat or anyone else. He was flipping the card over and over in his hand.

This was his chance to finally show that he could be more than the unsuccessful, unwanted son of Jeff Tracy. He could have a new start.

Finally, he had reached his decision. He pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and dialled the number on the card. The person at the other end picked up by the second ring.

"Secretary Mathers. It's Alan Tracy…I'll take the job" he spoke

With that one sentence- four little words- Alan didn't realise that he had just changed his future forever.

* * *

In the morning, Fermat woke up and discovered that Alan had already left for the morning. Confused, he had investigated further by asking around.

Apparently, Alan had been picked up several hours previously for 'work experience'. Yet, not one of the staff actually knew where the hell Alan had gone to or what kind of 'work experience' this was. Only that it was some government thing.

When Fermat went back to the room , searched around and found that most of Alan's possessions that he kept at Wharton's were gone. His entire closet had been emptied of clothes only leaving Fermat's things behind.

'_Where the hell did you go Alan'_ Fermat wondered _'And, why didn't you say anything to me?'_

Fermat could only hope that whatever Alan was doing, he wasn't getting involved in anything he shouldn't have.

* * *

Alan sat on the back seat of a black, unmarked SUV. Mathers was sitting next to him calmly. Two men were sitting in the driver and passenger seat. Alan didn't know their names. But, he did notice the Berettas that both men had strapped to their legs.

Normally anyone else would have been terrified to be in a car with two armed men when you didn't know where you were headed. But, not Alan.

Strangely, he felt _safe._ Somehow he knew that things were going to be fine now.

"So…are you ready?" Mathers asked him after a few minutes of driving

"For what, sir?" Alan asked

"To start your new life" Mathers said with a smirk

Alan smirked back

"Yes, sir" Alan said

"Good. Any questions yet?" Mathers asked

"Just one. E.O.S.T.C- what does it mean?" Alan asked. That was the only question that was laying heavily on his mind.

Mathers smirked and looked back out at the road.

"Enemies Of State, Termination Command" Mathers said simply

Alan nodded and for the rest of the journey, he wondered just what that sentence meant for him.


	3. Enter The Hood and the EOSTC

Alan sat on the beach. The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon and a beautiful shade of orange bounced off the sea in a display of colours. Alan may not like to spend time on the island because of his family- but he could never doubt that the scenery was anything but gorgeous. He had been all over the world and he never found a sight better than watching the sun go down on a tropical island.

Today, Alan had spent most of the day avoiding his family and the several others that took up permanent residency here on Tracy Island. Tin-Tin had greeted him the morning after he arrived but Alan just gave her a quick 'hello' back before he had disappeared to the beach.

She still fancied him. Alan could tell. He could just never bring himself to tell her that he simply wasn't interested in her. Tin-Tin was just too…too innocent for him to devastate her like that. Since she was about five she had had feeling for Alan.

There was no telling how she'd react if Alan told her he was already in love with someone else. Never mind a _guy_.

His father was easy enough to dodge. He was stuck up in his office where he always seemed to be when Alan was visiting the island. When Alan told him he was heading out for the day, all his father did was grunt and tell him to be back before Onaha had dinner ready.

Virgil was too busy stuck up with Thunderbird 2 to even notice that Alan had disappeared. Honestly, it's like he doesn't have a life beyond making endless repairs and modifications to that ship. Scott was- as always- occupied with his own training regime. Gordon was doing endless laps from the moment he woke up to the moment it was time to eat. And John was up in Thunderbird 5 so Alan didn't have to worry about bumping into him.

'_Does they even get off this island anymore?'_ Alan wondered silently.

If only they realised how much of the world there was, they probably wouldn't spend 24/7 stuck on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The only time they do leave is during rescues and it can't be very easy for them to see the world when everything around them is on fire.

Anyway, that left Alan to do pretty much anything he wanted. So, he had discreetly taken his knives and his guns with him when he left for some target practice. No-one questioned it when he left the house carrying his small rucksack.

Alan had jogged to the other side of the island so that the people at the house wouldn't hear the shots or disturb him. Not that he needed to worry. The weapons of every E.O.S.T.C agent were designed to be discrete and almost silent without the need to attach a silencer.

One of the golden rules from training- discretion over firepower. If the enemy didn't know where you were, then you were safe from enemy fire so long as you kept moving. Stealth was one of the best weapons any agent had in the field.

So, that was why Alan had spent the past four hours moving through the jungle, looking for good targets to set up. Hundreds of coconuts had met their demise so far. It was a great feeling for Alan when he was able to score 100% on firearms evaluations back at the base.

Alan was one of the best shooters of the E.O.S.T.C. He could sever the stem of an apple from 30 yards with a handgun not to mention his accuracy with a sniper rifle.

Alan's smile vanished. Sniper rifles are Alex's specialty. Alex would usually cover Alan from a distance while Alan was the one who would get up close to the assignment target.

And, at base, Alex was always very territorial about who could and who couldn't mess with his rifle.

Alan chuckled as he recalled the time Higgins had accidently moved Alex's rifle down to the armoury one day. Let's just say that Alex never let him forget about it. Ever.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from his rucksack. Alan frowned and pushed himself off of the sand and walked over to investigate. He unzipped his bag and pulled out his tablet. It was a warning from one of the E.O.S.T.C satellites that they had in position nearby the island.

Alan unlocked the tablet and clicked on the warning. An zoomed out image of the island came up on it. With a small red circle drawn just to the north of the island. It looked like just empty ocean but when Alan zoomed it on it, he smirked darkly.

He saw a red tipped rocket shooting out from under the water.

He freeze-framed it and rewound the footage and watched as the rocket burst out of the water and headed upwards into the sky. Alan would recognise that design of weapon anywhere.

It was Trangh Belagant- The Hood.

The E.O.S.T.C had been searching for him for years now. Apparently, three agents had caught up to him when he was running an illegal diamond mine in Malaya five years ago. But, the Hood had destroyed the mine from within in an attempt to escape. When the recovery crews showed up, they never found his body. So, the E.O.S.C.T had been on a mission ever since to catch him. Unfortunately, the agents were killed in the collapse of the mine. A reminder of the dangers of the job to Alan.

Alan suddenly realised the opportunity that he now had. He could terminate (ahem- 'bring down') one of the E.O.S.T.C's most wanted criminals. And, better yet, The Hood was bringing himself to Alan.

Alan pulled out his silver flip-phone from his back pocket. A 'burner' phone as he was told. Alan gets one every two weeks so that they can't be traced when working in foreign hostile zones and domestic ones.

Alan dialled '1' on speed dial. The person on the other end picked up immediately.

"Trangh Belagrant is heading to Tracy Island…Yes! Right now!" Alan yelled urgently. He couldn't be sure how many men The Hood was bringing with him, so better to have more men on the way in case Alan found himself outmatched. "How soon can you get back-up here?" he asked

"_You're in luck, agent. A team just became available in your area. They're being dispatched to you now" _The E.O.S.T.C operator said at the other end of the line

"Good. Tell them to hurry" Alan said before hanging up.

Alan replaced the phone in his back pocket and put his tablet back in its place as he flung his backpack over his shoulders. He immediately took off in a run towards the house. With any luck, he could beat The Hood back to the house and set up before they came ashore.

Alan psyched himself up. This is what he was trained to do. This is what he was _born_ to do.

* * *

_**Three years ago**_

The journey had taken them almost a day by car and now that they were finished Alan was more than happy for the opportunity to get out and finally stretch his legs.

The first thing Alan did was take a long look around him. Wherever they were, it was on an island.

'_Oh great, another island'_ Alan groaned as he rolled his eyes. He had seen enough of islands for a lifetime

Alan looked behind him and could see the slight edges of a mainland in the distance. A thin metal road was behind them. The only way that seemed possible to get on the island was on that road. The road seemed to stretch back miles all the way to the mainland.

Alan frowned when hydraulic whirring started on come from the road. Suddenly, the road started to sink right in front of him. Alan sat amazed as the road completely disappeared under the ocean. If Alan hadn't already seen it, he would never have thought that there was ever a road there.

"As you can probably imagine, we don't like uninvited guests" he said as he gestured to the space where the road used to be "And flying in draws too much attention. So, we have a road instead" Mathers explained from behind him

Alan looked around. The island wasn't much bigger than Tracy Island. But, instead of palm trees and a jungle, there were giant oak trees covering the island like the ones at Wharton's. There was nothing else that Alan could see except for a small hill that dropped off into a cliff-face in the centre of the island.

Not exactly what Alan was expecting.

"This way, Alan" Mathers said as he gestured towards the steep hill

Alan frowned. It didn't seem like there was…well _anything_ in that direction. Or any other direction really. But, as Mathers started walking and the two unnamed men followed along behind him, Alan didn't have much of a choice. He quickly caught up to the elder gentleman and followed on silently.

* * *

The island just seemed to go on forever. With trees, and trees and even more trees. The thick tree canopy blocked most of the light from coming in so Alan seemed to trip up on almost every tree root and stump in the whole damn forest.

"How far are we going?" Alan asked. His feet were starting to get tired and he could really use a drink of water right about now

"We're almost there now" Mathers said over his shoulder as he kept walking ahead of Alan

A few minutes later, they reached the cliff that Alan had spotted earlier and Mathers just _stood_ there in front of it. Alan had the urge to ask 'Is this it?' but decided against it.

Mathers placed his hand flat against the cold, hard rock and a blue strip scanned up and down Mathers' hand. A few seconds later, the panel flashed green and made an accepting beeping noise.

A section of the cliff parted and Alan saw that it was an elevator.

'_O-kay so not exactly like Tracy Island then' _Aland realised

Mathers and the two men stepped inside and waited for Alan

"Well…" Mathers said expectantly as he gestured to the spot next to him

Alan swallowed and slowly made his way inside the elevator car. The doors shut behind him and a gently hum let Alan know that the lift was moving.

"_Welcome back, Secretary Mathers"_ a female electronic voice spoke

Alan spun around the elevator car, confused "What was that?"

"Thank you, Jeanie" Mathers said to no-one in particular. He looked down at Alan "That was our artificial intelligence, Alan. She manages the base systems and alerts us of any possible threats to the island. We like to call her 'Jeanie'. Why don't you say hello"

Nervously, Alan spoke "H-hello"

"_Hello, Alan Tracy. I've heard a lot about you. Secretary Mathers tells me you'll be staying with us for a while"_

"That's right, Jeanie. Say hello to our newest recruit" Mathers said proudly as he patted Alan's back. Alan flinched the first time. But then he realised that Mathers was _smiling_ at him. His father never smiled at him. Not once.

Not since his mother had died in the avalanche.

"Can you prepare a room for Alan down in the living quarters?" Mathers asked

"_Of course, sir"_ Jeanie immediately replied

"Thank you, Jeanie. What's the status of Nicaragua?"

"_Chances of an event are currently at 67%. Teams are being dispatched now to intervene" _Jeanie reported

"Good. Keep me apprised of the situation" Mathers instructed.

"_Yes, sir"_

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. Alan was gobsmacked by what he was in front of him.

A room with dozens of people sat at computers arranged in rows and columns. The room was buzzing with movement and men talking over each other. There was one large, main screen with a map of the world on it. Red dots glowed in all sorts of countries in every continent. They looked like trackers of some sort.

Alan looked around amazed. It was the kind of place that you saw in a movie. A spy base.

It was then that Alan realised this place was exactly that. A spy organisation. That was why he had never heard of something called the E.O.S.T.C. They were all secret agents.

"Welcome to the E.O.S.T.C Command Centre" Mathers said as he gestured to the room with both arms "From here, we co-ordinate all our missions and efforts. With contacts and resources all over the world, our jurisdiction is everything and everyone. _Nothing_ happens on this planet without us knowing about it"

"Wow" Alan breathed as he spun in a circle, trying to see everything "And, what is it you do here exactly?" he asked

Mathers smiled at Alan and waved him over. He led Alan over to another lift at the other side of the room. This time, the two other men from before took off in another direction and left them alone.

"I think it might be easier if I show you" Mathers said as he pressed a button on the lift. The lift had glass walls so that you could see out of it. The lift quickly started to descend and seconds later, the lift dropped down into a giant hall. The lift came to a halt and Mathers and Alan looked down.

Hundreds of men on checkered floors were practicing hand-to-hand combat with each other in groups of two or three. At the far end, several men were each taking on four or five men at once. The closer Alan looked the easier he saw their faces. Some of them looked only a little bit older than he did. And some looked as old as his father and Mathers. Yet, they all seemed to be holding their own against each other no matter how old or young they were.

"Where did you guys come from?" Alan asked

Mathers pressed another button and the lift started to descend again.

"Years ago, after a major catastrophic event, the Joint Chiefs of Staff decided that separate agencies were no longer enough to protect people. The CIA, NSA, FBI- they were considered ineffective at the task of stopping all potential terrorist threats. And so the E.O.S.T.C was created" Mathers looked out of the elevator and watched as the base slowly passed by "A single fighting force capable of protecting everyone" Mathers crossed his hands behind his back "That is why we exist, Alan. To find the threats. And intervene if we must"

Several more rooms like the first went by each with different terrain. Desert, snow, mountains, jungle, a mock-up of city streets. Every room had dozens of men practicing combat with different techniques.

"What do you mean by 'intervene'?"

"When we find threats, it is our job to deal with them in the appropriate manner"

"Deal with them?" Alan repeated "You mean _kill_ them?" Alan asked. He suddenly took in a deep breath and looked up at Mathers expectantly

"We do what is necessary. Sometimes that requires less than civilised actions to be made"

"Necessary? And who decides that?" Alan asked. He may be young, but Alan knew what some of the other intelligence agencies were capable of.

Mathers looked down at Alan and sighed. He crouched down low so that he was eye to eye with Alan. He placed a hand on Alan's shoulder as he pulled the young boy in close

"Alan…" he said seriously "…since 9/11 and the founding of the E.O.S.T.C, we have protected the world from those that would seek to harm it. We are the thin line between order and chaos. We are the supports of society. Without us to watch the unknown, the free world would fall to radicals and dictators. We do what we must to make sure people can sleep soundly in their beds without fear. How many people get the chance to say that?" Mathers asked with a smile

Alan looked down at the ground. He thought hard on what Mathers said. And what he said made sense. He was giving Alan the opportunity to be a part of an incredible group of people. But, then he thought of his family. What could he have achieved with them?

Nothing, honestly. He would never be a Thunderbird in his father's or the rest of his family's eyes. He would always be considered the failure if he had stayed with them.

When Alan hardened his resolve and looked up at Mathers determinedly, he smiled and nodded his understanding.

"Better?" Mathers smirked

"Yeah. I think I'm beginning to understand now" Alan said

"Good"

Mathers hovered his finger over the next button on the lift's panel.

"You ready to see the rest?" Mathers asked

Alan nodded excitedly.

* * *

For the next several hours, Mathers took Alan on a tour of the entire facility.

The base was absolutely huge, Alan discovered. Eighteen floors in total. The first ten were all for training like what Alan had seen previously. The training seemed pretty challenging. Alan had internally cringed when he saw how hard everyone seemed to push themselves.

Then, four more below that for the living quarters. There were enough rooms for an entire army. Far more than the people here could ever use. When he was down there, Alan witnessed how laid back everyone seemed to be when they weren't in training. Everyone was happy to be here, so it seemed.

The next one was the infirmary. Some of the most advanced equipment that Alan had ever seen were down there and they seemed prepared to deal with any kind of injury.

Then, it was the armoury. Alan had never seem a greater collection of weapons and not just guns either. Explosives of all kinds were stored down there. Knives, swords, grenades, rocket launchers- you name it. The walls were filled with them.

Below that were the Engineering Workshops where all equipment was checked and rechecked when they were brought back in after missions.

Finally, at the bottom was perhaps the most impressive. A giant hanger bay filled with planes and helicopters that rose up and down on a platform up to the surface. There must be some kind of hidden runway up there - Alan figured. The Tracy fleet had nothing on this place. Jets, cargo planes, Chinooks, Apaches. All kept in pristine condition ready to be used at a moment's notice.

There was something about how open this place was. Mathers didn't hesitate once to tell Alan all of the secrets of the E.O.S.T.C. It made him feel good to be in a place like this. At home, his family would hardly ever talk about the Thunderbirds with him. And, Alan _knew_ about the Thunderbirds. Yet, his father would always push him away, claiming he was always too young.

The tour ended back at the Command Centre. When they walked in, the mood had changed drastically. Everyone was on their feet staring at the main screen.

"What's going on?" Mathers asked

"The mission in Malta, sir. They've caught up with the target. Team's moving in on them now"

Alan watched as the feed from someone's helmet came onto the screen, the agent kicked a door down in front of him and charged into some kind of warehouse. The feed changed to another agent as he came from another direction and fired several shots at people.

"_Targets down! Moving on" _the voice reported

The feed switched to a third agent who slammed a man down on a table and ran a facial recognition. The agent injected something into the man's neck and he went limp seconds later.

A tab came up on the screen of a mug shot of the person. Russian, by the looks of it. Alan saw a list of charges on the man's file. Apparently, this guy was some kind of terrorist in a sleeper cell just outside Paris.

"_Copy- one target. All other hostiles subdued. Requesting instructions"_ the agent reported

"Are police en-route?" Mathers asked

"_Affirmative, sir. They're only a few minutes away"_

"Can you re-route them?" Mathers demanded one of the people sitting at his computer. The agent typed away at his computer for a moment before shaking his head

"Negative, sir. It's a Terrorism Alert. There's nothing I can do from here" the agent said

Mathers swore under his breath. He took a moment to think "Alright,…secure the target as quick as you can and get him to the rendezvous point. Then, get yourselves home"

"_You heard the man. Let's move it" _the agent said to the two other agents with him

The third agent placed a black bag over the target's head and they dragged him out of the room.

The feed cut off and the map of the world returned. Everyone in the room returned to their stations as if nothing had ever happened.

"That guy…" Alan gestured to the screen "What will happen to him now?" he asked, looking up at Mathers

"He'll be transferred to a black site where he'll be interrogated and then imprisoned for the foreseeable future" Mathers said "We were active for only 5 minutes and we've managed to save over 500 people. I'd like to see the Thunderbirds do better" Mathers smirked

Alan nodded absentmindedly. Finally, he wanted to ask the one question he was dying to know the answer to.

"And what's my job meant to be?"

"That'll be your choice" A new voice said. Alan turned and saw a boy that looked the same age as him. A boy with short, black hair and a single curl by his forehead "There are many opportunities here. You can be a Field Agent, an Engineer, a Medic, and a Pilot even. Anything you want to be, you can be"

"Ah! Agent Carter. I wasn't aware you had returned from assignment yet" Mathers said, obviously pleased to see the other boy

"Yes, sir. That drug ring can now be taken off our list of priorities" Alex said with a respectful nod to Mathers

"Excellent" Mathers smiled "I'm very proud of you as always, Carter"

"Thank you, sir" he nodded

"Uh…agent Carter, this is Alan Tracy. Our newest recruit. Also, your new roommate. Would you be so kind as to show him to his room?" Mathers asked

Carter came up to Alan and looked him up and down "Of course, sir" He brought his hand up for Alan to shake "The name's Alex" He greeted

Alan smiled brightly at him "Alan" he said

"Well, Alan, I think you and I are going to get on just fine" Alex said

"I'd like that" Alan agreed

Alex smiled. And, Alan saw something behind that smile. As if Alex knew something that Alan did not.

Even if Alan did not see it, Alex saw one thing in the other boy he had just met.

The potential for greatness.


	4. The Hood comes ashore

By the time Alan got back to the house, he had just enough time to see Thunderbird 3 rocketing out of the Roundhouse. The giant red rocket left a trail of white smoke as it headed to rescue Thunderbird 5.

'_Good'_ Alan thought. That meant his family was no longer around to get in the way.

Alan made his way into the house and quickly came face to face with Fermat as he ran towards him, no doubt to tell him the news.

"Alan! Thunderbird 5 has been hit! Thunderbird 5 has been hit!" Fermat yelled, panicked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa slow down" Alan said calmly as he placed a hand on Fermat's shoulder to try and calm him down "What's going on?" he asked in mock-interest. He already knew what was going on, but he had to act for the sake of secrecy.

"Thunderbird 5's been hit" he said less stressed "They think it was a m-m-me-meteor. Your family's gone to r-re- res-find out what's happened"

"Okay. Okay, don't panic. I'm sure everything's going to be fine" Alan said as he squeezed Fermat's shoulders "For now, why don't you see if your father needs help in Command and Control" Alan nodded towards his father's office

"O-O-ok-Alright, Alan" Fermat nodded and took off to go join his father

'_Alright, that's one less problem" _Alan mentally checked 'Fermat' off his list of things to find. The next one was Tin-Tin.

* * *

Tin-Tin was in the kitchen with her parents Kyrano and Onaha when Alan found them.

"Alan, sweetie. Are you alright?" Onaha asked worriedly as she enveloped Alan in a hug "I heard what happened with John and Thunderbird 5. We're all terribly worried about him"

"Me too, Onaha" Alan said "Hey, can you guys maybe take something up for Fermat and Brains. It sounds like it's going to be a long rescue. Can't have them going hungry"

"Of course, sweetie" Onaha said as she started to prepare some sandwiches with the help of her husband.

Alan slowly started to back away, but unfortunately, Tin-Tin came over to him "Hey, are you alright? Really?" she asked giving Alan a once over.

"Yeah. Just thinking about my family, is all" Alan said "Do you think they're gonna be alright?" he asked

Tin-Tin rubbed down the length of Alan's arm soothingly "I'm sure they'll be fine, Alan. It's what your family does best. Rescue people"

Alan wanted to scoff, and tell her that, no, that was what his father and brothers did best, not him. But, instead, he just nodded and mumbled a quick 'thanks' in return.

"Alan, sweetheart, would you like something to eat as well?" Onaha called over to him.

"No, thank you, Onaha" Alan said back to her "I think I'm just gonna stay over here"

"Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind"

"I will" Alan walked over to the bright orange sofa that he never really liked but his father insisted on having. His father never listened to Alan's opinion. So, it wasn't a surprise when his father went ahead and did it anyway.

He sat and pretended to bounce his right leg nervously. He knew that the others were silently glancing over at him every now and then so he had to keep up appearances. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He pretended not to notice Tin-Tin walking up from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright" she said "You can relax, Alan. Everything's gonna be alright" she said as she tried to calm him down.

Alan looked up at her and smiled, thanking her.

"Tin-Tin, could you help me with this, dear?" Onaha asked her daughter as she gestured to the trays of food she had prepared to take up to Fermat and Brains.

"Of course, mum" Tin-Tin said as she sent one last smile towards Alan. She picked up the tray off the table and followed her mother and father up to Mr Tracy's office.

Alan waited until they were no longer in sight before he stood up from the sofa and silently followed on behind. He waited and ducked behind corners as he followed them all the way up to his father's office.

They passed the giant vault-like door and headed into Command and Control where Fermat and Brain were busy talking with Thunderbird 3 as they approached Thunderbird 5.

Alan waited until they were all fully inside before he took his opportunity. He raced over to the panel on the outside of the office and quickly keyed in the door lock code.

"Alan?" Brains questioned when he noticed him by the door

"I'm sorry" Was all Alan said

The steel door moved into place and locked shut within a few seconds. Alan smashed the controls with his fist so that they wouldn't be able to open it again. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now that meant everyone on the island was safe in one secure place.

And, anyone left was a part of the Hood's organisation and an enemy.

* * *

Alan sat perched on the roof of the house as he used binoculars to watch the coast.

The Hood's submarine floated up out of the sea and Alan watched tentatively as the hatch opened. Alan looked on as they got out one by one.

The first was a Malaysian bald man with a red cloak on.

"So..The Hood I take it" Alan said to himself

The second was a large, dark-skinned man that seemed to have more muscles than Alan had ever seen

"O-kay, you might be a bit of a problem" Alan noted nervously. He had taken on more people than he could count but this guy was something else.

The third was a ginger-haired woman

"Whoa…hello _ugly_!" Alan said as he saw the woman's unfortunate looks

The next three were smaller men dressed in black combat gear. They shouldn't be too much of a challenge for Alan.

The shore party seemed to be heading for the house. Now that Alan knew what he was up against, he put his binoculars back inside his rucksack.

He headed over to the edge of the house. He had to get down quickly so he tossed his rucksack down first. Then he jumped and landed in a dive straight into the pool.

He wasted no time in swimming to the surface and climbing out.

Alan would deal with the Hood and his accomplices in time, but first he had to get to that submarine.

He took off in a run, heading down a different path to the Hood that would take him right to the beach.

* * *

There were no guards outside so Alan had little difficulty getting to the hatch of the submarine. He shone a torch to get a better look but he only saw an empty corridor and no-one else in sight.

Silently, Alan climbed down the ladder into the dark, red environment. He looked left and right and tried to get him bearings. The sub didn't actually seem that big.

Alan crept down the corridor and came up to a ledge that looked down on the bridge of the ship. There were computers and displays arranged in a semi-circle at the nose of the sub.

There were two men standing around below Alan. They didn't seem to notice that he was watching them. Alan listened as the two guards chatted to each other

"Just great! Months of planning and the two of us end up getting left behind down here" one said

"We're all gonna be rich anyway as soon as this is over. Just be glad you get the easy job" the second said

"You're sure it'll be that easy? I mean, the Tracys aren't exactly pushovers"

"Please- the only people left on this island are a puny scientist, the cook, the gardener and a bunch of kids. Not exactly the challenge of the century"

Alan had heard enough. He jumped from the ledge he was standing on and landed with a thump. Both guards heads snapped in his direction and both yelled angrily when they saw him.

Alan marched up to the guards angrily. The first threw a punch which Alan easily deflected. He grabbed the guard's arm and used the man's weight against him as Alan slammed the guy's head into a control panel.

The second guard surged forward in an attempt to help his friend but Alan- without letting go of the other- brought his leg up and back- kicked the second in the stomach. He sent the man flying backwards and into the wall.

Alan turned back to the guard he had pinned to the control panel. He punched the man again and again until he was certain that he wouldn't be getting back up again. He released the guard who slumped down onto the ground at Alan's feet.

By now, the second guard had gotten up again and went for Alan again. He raised his leg up to kick Alan in the head, but Alan easily ducked and avoided the attack.

Alan made a quick jab to the side of the man's face. The guard stumbled backwards and cupped his jaw.

Alan charged forward and deflected the guard's poor attempt at taking a swing at him. He roughly spun the man round and grabbed him in a choke-hold. The guard flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to get free. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pry Alan off of him.

It only took a few seconds before the guard made a final choking noise before he went limp in Alan's hold. Alan released his grip and the man sank to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Anyone else?" Alan taunted the silent submarine as he smirked

Alan took one, deep calming breath and straightened his ruffled clothes before getting to work. He walked over to the main computer panel and plugged in a portable hard drive from his rucksack. He typed away and downloaded the entire contents of the submarine's database.

When the download was complete, Alan unplugged the device and placed it back in his rucksack.

One of the guards on the floor groaned as he tried to push himself back up. Alan turned and kicked the man in the side of the face.

Alan looked at both the guards on the floor around him

"Where do they get these guys?" he asked as he quickly stepped up a spiral staircase and headed back to the hatch exit.

Before he left, Alan disabled the submarine's engines so that, no matter what, The Hood wouldn't be able to get off of the island again.

Alan walked ashore again and looked up at the Tracy house where The Hood had no doubt reached by now.

'_Hopefully, the others are still safe inside Command and Control'_ Alan thought as he started walking up the path to the house.

"And, now…onto you Trangh" Alan said determinedly

* * *

A/N: Hello, readers. I'm so happy with the reviews I've been getting so far. I'm sorry for leaving this story for so long recently. I'll try to update as frequently as I can from now on.

This is the first fight scene I've ever really done, so I'm sorry if it doesn't really work properly for you guys.

Anyway, see you guys next time :)


	5. The Hood takes the Thunderbirds

A/N: In reference to cathrl's review, this story will not be ending with the demise of The Hood. I am merely using the movie's story to help establish everything. Things will be ending rather differently than they did in the movie. There will be more story to come with Alan and the E.O.S.T.C itself in the present time.

And apologies for getting the Virgil timeline wrong. I guess I wasn't really thinking too much at about it at that point. If it means that much to you or to others that have noticed, message me privately and I'll change it for you.

Otherwise, thank you all for the reviews and kind words.

See you next time. :)

* * *

_**Three years ago**_

Alan sat on one of the beds in the infirmary as Dr Thompson wrapped his hand in white gauze. He flinched and hissed slightly as one strand was pulled too tight.

"Sorry" Dr Thompson apologised, not looking up from Alan's hand

Alan had been at the E.O.S.T.C base for a little over three weeks now. And, from the moment he had settled into his room with Alex, his training had begun. Since that day, Alan had learned more things than he had thought possible.

Recently, Alan had been looking into the ranking system of the agents. There were 6 different classes of agents in total. Class 1- like Alan- were probationary agents. At that level, agents could only stay within the base for training. They were not allowed on any missions whatsoever.

That period lasted a total of 6 months when you get promoted to Class 2. Then, for 6 more months, agents were allowed to join in on missions with at least three other agents. At the end, your Mentor personally signs you off as a fully-fledged agent of the E.O.S.T.C. At that point, you are then allowed to go on official missions within the Americas only.

After two years as an agent or after at least 30 successful missions, you were given Class 4 status which granted you the right to participate in missions all over the world alone or with others.

The next rank, Class 5, required an entry test. If you passed, you became known as a Team Manager. Basically, it meant you were allowed to form your own team comprised of agents of your own choosing. It was your responsibility to make sure every agent under your command was performing at their peak abilities and also to make sure that every person of your team came back safely when in the field.

And, finally, the Class 6 agents. They were the most senior agents. There were only 12 agents in the entire organisation that held that high a rank. The only ones so far that Alan had met were Mathers and Higgins. There were others on the base and elsewhere but they tended to keep to themselves.

Alex had been tutoring Alan on most of the ins and outs of the base. Apparently, everyone here knew everyone else. There were hundreds of agents working at the E.O.S.T.C in the base and elsewhere in the field. Plus thousands of contacts spread all over the world.

Everyone is respectful and supportive to each other even during training. If you get knocked down, the others must help pick you back up again and help you improve (that was certainly something that happened to Alan a lot).

New recruits were all assigned Mentors - an agent with at least 4 years of experience or more. Alan's Mentor was a man named Higgins. An older gentleman that had been brought from a US Delta Team during the start-up of the .T.C. He was a surprisingly friendly character who always had time to go over things with Alan when he didn't understand something.

Mentors were only supposed to be assigned to a recruit for year before they were ready to become proper agents and allowed to go into the field alone if necessary.

Higgins was more than happy to spend time with Alan after training hours. That was certainly a new feeling for Alan. Back at Wharton's, Alan would be lucky if any of the other students would so much as look at him before taking off in the other direction.

So, to be around people that actually seemed to want to talk to him…well, Alan certainly wasn't going to complain.

Higgins had already taught Alan more a lot of new skills in only a few weeks. By now, he had already learned dozens of ways to take down an attacker twice his size with three times his strength. He knew how to strip down most of the weapons in the Armoury and properly maintain them.

'Before you can use a weapon, you have to understand it' Higgins always told him, again and again.

But, unfortunately, today Alan had decided that he wanted to try another tactic that he had seen several others practice around them. When he had told Higgins, the man just gave him a look that basically said he knew that Alan wouldn't be able to handle it. But, like the patient man he was, Higgins decided to allow Alan to try it for himself.

And, so Higgins had been right in the end. Alan wasn't able to make his hands move in the right way and had ended up off-balance making it easy for Higgins to kick Alan's feet up from under him.

Higgins may be a kind man, but he never stopped himself from bringing other people's weaknesses to light. And, if that meant beating the crap out of them to do it, then so be it.

And, that hadn't even been the worst part of Alan's morning. When he had fallen, he had landed awkwardly and ended up breaking his hand. Higgins had brought Alan down to the Infirmary and left him with Dr Thompson with the promise of checking up on him later.

"You know, next time you see a senior agent practicing a move, wait until your mentor shows you how to do it properly before attempting it on your own" Dr Thompson said. He wasn't being rude or scolding Alan, he just meant it as advice.

And, that was another great thing about being a part of the E.O.S.T.C. everyone was an equal irrelevant of who you were, how old you were or how long you had been there. Even if you were a higher class of agent, you still treated other below you the same. Yes- while some agents were more experienced, they were never allowed to boast about it. At least, not where everyone else could see you.

"I know, doc" Alan said "It's just…those guys made it look so easy. I wanted to try it for myself"

Dr Thompson finished wrapping Alan's hand and patted him on the shoulder "Yup, they'll do that" Alan hopped off the bed "Perhaps something you and Agent Higgins can discuss tomorrow morning. But, not more training for you today. Under any circumstances. Understand?" Dr Thompson said as he levelled Alan with a teasing smirk.

"Got it, doc. And thanks…for this" Alan said as held up his hand

"No problem. Now, try not to come back for at least the next few days, if you can avoid it" Dr Thompson said

"I'll certainly try. No guarantees though" Alan said

Dr Thompson nodded and Alan nodded back

"So, he's alive then, is he?" A voice said

Both Alan and Dr Thompson looked at Alex as he leaned against the door to the infirmary with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ah, Agent Carter, I'm glad you're here. Could you make sure that Alan refrains from doing any strenuous activities for the rest of the day?"

"Sure thing, doc" Alex said as he pushed himself off the door frame "Wanna head down to the cafeteria? I think they're just starting to serve lunch" Alex suggested to Alan who nodded eagerly. Alan hadn't had much to eat today anyway since Higgins had woken him up for at 4 that morning.

'You're going to have to prepare to get up and ready to move at a moment's notice, Alan. Anything can happen while in the field' was another lesson Higgins had taught him. Alan didn't know how Alex had managed to sleep through the noise Higgins was making when he had first entered their shared room.

Alan sent a thankful look towards Dr Thompson as he walked to join Alex and they both headed towards the lift.

"So, what happened?" Alex asked as they waited

"Oh, just…training as usual" the lift arrived with a 'ding' and they both stepped inside "I bet everyone thinks I'm a joke now" Alan muttered glumly as he stared down at him feet. The lift started to head up and back towards the living quarters where the cafeterias were.

"Ha!" Alex barked out a laugh "You obviously haven't heard much gossip since you've arrived, have you?" he asked

"No" Alan answered

Alex leaned in close with a smirk on his face "Did I ever tell you that the first time I sparred with my Mentor, I was so nervous that day. I passed out before he even managed to land an actual hit. Worst moment ever, I can tell you"Alex snorted at the memory of his own foolishness

Alan let a quick chuckle escape his lips before he quickly clamped his mouth to prevent more. Unfortunately, he couldn't help the smirk that developed on his face instead.

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal the cafeteria where dozens of other agents were gathered around tables, talking easily with each other.

"Now, don't you go spreading that around. I do have a reputation to uphold after all" Alex said as they both exited the lift and headed for the queue for food.

"Sure" Alan said as he picked up a tray "Your secret's safe with me"

They were unaware of two of the agents sat at a table out of earshot – Kieran and Christopher- watching them.

"See those two…" Kieran said as he pointed to where Alan and Alex were joining the back of the queue "…bet you twenty bucks Alex kisses him before the end of the month" he proposed with a smirk

"No way, man! You're on" Christopher retorted as he pulled out twenty dollars from his vest. Kieran did the same and they both passed their money to a third agent- Stephen. Stephen merely rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. These two had made so many crazy bets that Stephen had now lost count.

* * *

_**Present**_

Brains stepped away from the steel door of Mr Tracy's office with a defeated look on his face. He sighed and looked towards the hopeful faces of Kyrano, Onaha, Tin-Tin and his son.

"It seems that Alan has br-br-bro-disabled the locking mechanism from the other side. There's no way to un-un-unlo-get it open from here"

"Why would he do this?" Tin-Tin demanded "Why would he lock us in here?" she asked as she sat in one of the chairs opposite Mr Tracy's desk

"I do now know, daughter" Kyrano said as he placed a hand on her shoulder "But, we're going to find out as soon as Mr Tracy gets back"

"So, there's no way of getting through it?" Onaha asked Brains

"Not unless you want to try and break it down by forc-"

Before Brains could finish his sentence, a loud thump sounded as something crashed into the door on the other side. Everyone's heads snapped over to the door where some dust dislodged itself from the door frame. The thump sounded again. Brains instinctively grabbed Fermat and pushed him backwards so he could shield his son. The thump sounded again and more dust came rolling down from the roof. Onaha looked fearfully to her husband and then back at the door.

Suddenly, the door came bursting from its locks and swung open. Everyone gasped fearfully as a dark-skinned man walked in followed by a bald-headed man in red robes along with a ginger-haired woman in glasses.

"Who-o-o-o- What's going on?" Brains asked

"So, this is mount Olympus then" The bald man man said. He walked over to the portrait of Mr Tracy and his sons "And, these are the Thnderbirds. I should have guessed. Jeff Tracy, the billionaire, ex-astronaut, of course. Isn't he the one who lost his wife in an accident? Avalanche wasn't it? How tragic" he said "Transom, get us online" he ordered

He motioned towards the still active Command and Control centre. Brains didn't have time to de-activate it. As instructed, the woman walked over to the command centre and dipped her grasses as she typed away furiously at the panel

"We have control!" she reported a few moments later with a victorious grin

Brains ran over to her and tried to stop her, but before he could get close, the giant bodyguard slammed into him and threw his against the wall.

"Dad!" Fermat yelled as he ran over to his father

"I'm fi-i-i- okay, son" he said as he tried to push himself up on his arms.

"Professor, I have a high respect for you" The bald man said sincerely "It would be a pity if I had to kill you. But, believe me, I will if you or anyone else tries something like that again"

"Get up" the dark-skinned man barked as he roughly pulled Fermat to his feet

"Take them down to the Thunderbird 2" the balm man orderedas he pointed to Kyrano, Onaha, Tin-Tin and Fermat "But, leave the professor here. We may need him"

"Yes, sir" The dark-skinned man said as he and two of the other guards dragged them all away

"Dad! Dad! No, dad!" Fermat yelled as he was pulled out of the room

"Everything's going to be al-alr-alr-fine, son!" Brains yelled just before he lost sight of his son

"Get me Thunderbird 5" The bald man said to the ginger woman "I want to have a little chat with Jeff and his sons"

* * *

Alan stopped just short of the house. He crouched behind several trees as he peered out to get a better look at things. He spotted two guards walking back and forth outside. There was no sign of The Hood or his two other accomplices that Alan had spotted earlier.

Now, Alan could easily deal with these two mercenaries if they were as good a quality as the two others back at the submarine. But, he didn't know where anyone else was. And, it was always betters to get recon first. Higgins would be disappointed in him if he learned that Alan had rushed into combat without thinking.

So, when Alan spotted the entrance to the ventilation system of the house, he discreetly rushed over, careful as not to attract attention to himself. He popped the cover and crawled inside. He pulled himself through several metres of small, crouched vents before he heard voices coming from a room ahead.

'_Oh no'_ Alan groaned as he shook his head '_That sounded like it was coming from Command and Control'_

Alan pulled himself over to a small panel where he could see down into the room. He saw The Hood talking into a computer screen. He saw his father and brothers on the other end.

"Attention, Thunderbird 5. As you can see I have taken over your facilities. You no longer control your operational systems"

'_Damnit!' They've taken over the Thunderbirds' _Alan mentally cursed. This was not what he had planned on. How did these guys even get inside Command and Control in the first place?

Before The Hood could go any further, Alan took out a device from his bag and hit record. Everyone's voices in the room would now be recorded.

"Warm them up, Transom" The Hood ordered.

The ginger haired woman- Transom, Alan mentally noted- pressed a button on the control panel "Increasing temperature to maximum" she said

Alan could only spot Brains sitting against a wall in a corner of the office. Everyone else must have been taken somewhere else.

"Okay, you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?" His father demanded

Alan rolled his eyes and sighed. His father could be so pathetic sometimes.

"Oh how rude of me. You can call me The Hood. Now, listen, Mr. Tracy. We won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the Bank of London. The world's monetary system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible" The Hood sneered as he smirked at his father.

"You'll never get away with it!" Scott said from somewhere behind his father

"Why the Thunderbirds?" His father asked

"An eye for an eye, Mr Tracy" The Hood said, smirking.

"An eye for an eye?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten me, but surely you remember saving the life of my brother, Kyrano?"

Alan's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his father's servant. The E.O.S.T.C was definitely unaware of that little detail last time he had checked.

"You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body but you've no idea how powerful my mind has become. And now you will suffer, as I suffered, waiting for a rescue that will never come" The Hood sat in his father's chair and waved his hand at Transom.

"Wait!" His father yelled just before Transom cut the feed.

Alan stopped the recording on his device and slipped it back inside his backpack. He slowly started to crawl backwards through the vent

"Gotta love a good monologue" Alan said to himself as he smirked. He knew what he was up against, and now he had The Hood's plan to add to the E.O.S.T.C archives when he got back to base.

This would be the one time that Alan could genuinely say 'Thank you, father' and actually mean it. It was because of his father that he now had the chance to take The Hood down and one of the E.O.S.T.C's most wanted criminals.

Not that Alan would ever say it out loud or anything.

So, now, Alan's next move was to find and pick off the others of The Hood's team, to find the big guy- the Hood's database had said his name was Mullion- and attempt to limit civilian casualties while doing so.

Then, he'd be able to take on The Hood.

Yes…things were falling into place quite nicely for Alan.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Don't forget to review and give me your opinion of this chapter.


	6. Alan takes down Mullion

Alan quickly strode down the hallway of the Tracy house. He had managed to get in through one of the back doors that The Hood's men weren't watching. He quickly walked into one of the storage rooms and closed the door behind him. He took off his rucksack and placed it on the ground in front of him.

He unzipped the bag and took out his field gear that he had taken from the safe I his room. He strapped a holster to his right leg and quickly slotted his Beretta handgun into it.

Next, he pulled out the five knives and placed them behind his back on a belt.

Alan looked at the two MP7's in his bag and considered whether it was a good idea to use them. There were only a few men up against him here. And things weren't really likely to end up in firefight anyway. Finally, Alan decided to only take one out and placed the other back inside his bag.

Alan slung his backpack over his shoulders again and stepped out of the storage room. He looked left and right down the long empty corridor to make sure that no-one was coming. When he saw it was clear, he started walking in the direction of the Thunderbird hangers, deep below the house.

Alan stood outside the door to the Thunderbird 2 hanger. He had been watching Mullion and three of the other Hood mercenaries walking around the giant, green rescue ship. They were in the process of loading The Mole into its cargo bay.

'_So, that's how they're planning to get into the bank vaults'_ Alan noted. They certainly weren't planning on going in discreetly. The Mole was good at its job but it attracted a hall of a lot of attention. There was no way that The Hood could get into the Bank Of London without people seeing him.

That meant civilian casualties would be inevitable should The Hood get off the island.

And, that meant Alan _had_ to stop them. For the E.O.S.T.C and for himself. It was his duty to remove evil from the world and to protect as many lives as he could.

"I want this ship ready within an hour" Mullion announced "We leave as soon as we're done" he barked

The guards merely nodded their heads and gave a quiet 'yes, sir' as they got on with their tasks.

Alan watched as they broke into storage lockers around the hanger and removed all sorts of Thunderbird equipment. They seemed to be ransacking the place for anything of value.

He had already established that Kyrano, Onaha, Fermat and Tin-Tin were being held hostage on-board Thunderbird 2. So, that was Alan's first task – to rescue them. First, he had to deal with the guards.

Just as he thought it, Alan watched as Mullion and two of the three guards walked back into Thunderbird 2 and left only one outside to continue searching through useless boxes.

'_Guess they're not really expecting anyone else, are they?'_ Alan thought as he smirked.

He quietly crept out of his hiding place and slowly approached the guard who had his back turned to Alan. If Alan could take this guard out without alerting the others, then his job would be a lot easier.

Alan walked up until he was within just a few metres of the guard until his foot accidently knocked into one of the small boxes on the floor.

Alan stopped suddenly. The noise the box resounded was enough to get the guard's attention as he turned to face Alan.

"Aw, shit…"Alan cursed as he ran to close the gap between them

"Hey!" The guard yelled just before Alan leapt up into the air and spun with his foot held out in a spinning kick. There was a resounding crack as Alan's foot connected with the side of the man's face.

The guard soared backwards from the brunt of the attack into a pile of crates stacked behind him. And, he stayed down, unconscious. An almighty clatter echoed within the large hanger.

'_Well, that went badly quickly'_ Alan thought as he landed perfectly on his feet.

"What the hell's going on out here?" Mullion yelled as he stomped down Thunderbird 2's ramp.

Alan didn't have time to hide again before he and Mullion caught sight of each other.

"There!" Mullion yelled as he pointed at Alan "Get him!" he ordered

The two other guards rushed out from behind Mullion and charged at Alan.

Alan was quick to pull out two knives from his belt and he threw the first at the nearest guard. The man let out a scream of pain as the sharp blade embedded itself in his shoulder. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

Within a second, Alan threw his other knife at the second guard rushing towards him. This one hit dead centre in his left leg. Alan let out a chuckle as the man fell to the floor in front of him. He looked back up at Mullion who made a snarling sound as he looked at his three men lying on the floor. Because of a _child_!

"Well, they were even poorer quality than the ones I found on your sub" Alan chuckled as he taunted Mullion.

Mullion lifted his lip in a silent snarl as he rolled his shoulders and made his way towards Alan. Ready for a fight.

Alan chuckled darkly as he raised his fists. Mullion roared as he raised his abnormally large leg to kick Alan. Alan lifted his own leg to block the hit but the force of Mullion's kick sent him stumbling back into the wall.

Alan groaned as he shook his head just in time to see Mullion roar as he sent his fist flying towards Alan's face.

Alan yelped and ducked out of the way and to the side. There was a loud thump as Mullion's fist went flying into the wall and left a fist shaped imprint in its place. Mullion yelled as he shook his hand, trying to get rid of the pain shooting through his hand.

At this point, Alan _should_ technically take drastic action and reach for his gun. But, he knew that Mullion was just a lieutenant in The Hood's organisation- a pawn that could easily be manipulated. So, Alan always preferred to give them a choice. Death by his hand or incarceration.

Alan leapt up and brought his fist down against Mullion's face. Mullion looked completely un-phased by the punch and just turned to face Alan and began his attack again. He angrily grabbed at Alan's shirt and lifted him up off his feet and into the air. Mullion tossed Alan across the room. He landed with a thump as he crashed against Brains' desk and fell to the floor with a groan.

"Ow" Alan said as he hugged his chest protectively. But, he didn't get much respite as he heard Mullion's loud footsteps heading for him again.

Alan pushed himself up and leapt over Brains' desk. He ducked under Mullion's attack as the large man swung at him repeatedly.

Alan blocked each attack with skill and precision as he whacked away Mullion's hands every time they came close. He landed a punch against Mullion in the throat.

Mullion merely coughed slightly and rubbed at his throat as if nothing had happened.

"_Come on_ already!" Alan groaned as Mullion just kept coming. Alan had faced opponents in the field who went down almost instantly after something like that.

Mullion roared as he lunged at Alan again. He gripped his shirt and lifted Alan into the air once again. This time, he didn't throw him- which Alan was grateful for.

"Who are you?" Mullion growled

"Me?" Alan repeated "I'm an agent" he said

When Mullion frowned in confusion at him, Alan took the opportunity to knee Mullion in the face. Mullion groaned and dropped Alan unceremoniously on the floor.

Alan quickly recovered and got back on his feet. He grabbed the red, metal fire extinguisher from its resting place by Brains' desk and lifted it up. He whistled to attract Mullion's attention and when the giant man turned to face him, Alan whacked him across the face with the fire extinguisher. Mullion's face merely whipped to the side but otherwise remained on his feet.

"Oh, this is just _ridiculous!" _Alan voiced his frustrations. Mullion prepared himself to attack once more but Alan had had enough "Fine then!" he yelled as he pulled out him Beretta from the holster on his leg.

Alan levelled Mullion with a glare before he aimed his gun at Mullion's leg and fired. The shot pierced straight through Mullion's leg and came out the other side. Alan knew that it hadn't hit any major arteries on the way through.

Mullion screamed as he flopped down to the floor in agony. He yelled angrily as he used his hand to apply pressure to the wound.

Alan went over to one of the storage crates and pulled out one of the many first aid kits his brothers insisted on having. He tossed it at Mullion who caught it with his free hand.

"Apply pressure to it" Alan advised "And, with any luck, you won't bleed out before someone comes to find you. Although, I wouldn't expect much sympathy from the people that do" he said

Alan sighed as he took in the area around him. The place was an absolute mess. Supplies and equipment scattered all across the floor and all sorts of liquids were spilled all over the floor. But, on the upside, Alan had taken down the biggest threat to him from The Hood's operation.

"_Mullion. Mullion! What's going on down there? Mullion report!" _a woman's voice said through Mullion's headset radio. Alan guessed that that was Transom- The Hood's computer specialist and criminal hacker.

Mullion desperately reached to answer the woman's demands but Alan grabbed for it first "Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah" Alan said shaking his finger at Mullion negatively. He held his hand out frat and looked from Mullion to his hand.

Mullion snarled again but pulled off his radio and handed it to Alan. Alan placed the radio on his ear and pressed the transmit button.

"Hello…I'm afraid Mullion's too busy trying to stop himself from bleeding out on the floor to talk" Alan said. He sent a smirk towards Mullion when the man grumbled something under his breath "I take it I'm speaking with Transom?" Alan assumed

Alan heard the sounds of someone quickly yanking the radio from Transom and a new, male voice growled.

"_Who is this_?" The voice demanded

"Ah, the man behind it all" Alan mused "The Hood, or should I say…Trangh Belagant. Which one would you prefer?" Alan asked

The Hood decided to ignore Alan's question and instead asked his own

"_Who are you?"_ The Hood demanded again

"Well, you can call me a friend of a friend of those men you killed in Malaya. And, I can tell you, while I spared your friend here…"Alan looked down at Mullion before looking up again"…I shall offer you no such luxury. But, do tell Transom that the offer is open to her as well, for me won't you?"

"_The E.O.S.T.C…"_ The Hood realised _"I always wondered when I'd run into one of you again. I do hope you have something better to offer than those other agents. After all, they fell so quickly and they screamed for their lives as they were crushed to death" _

Alan bit back the multitude of insults and curses his mind had prepared at The Hood's last sentence. It would do no good to fight over the radio. Doing it in person would be so much better.

"Well, all things catch up to us in the end Mr Belagant" Alan said before pulling the radio from off his head. He dropped it on the floor and crushed it with his foot.

Alan took a calming breath as he straightened out his clothes from his fight.

"Hey, just as a point of interest, how many different types of steroids did you take before coming here?" Alan asked as he winced and pressed his hand against his ribcage. It had been a long time since an opponent had lasted more than a few seconds against Alan, never mind manage to throw his across a room. Mullion merely grumbled something under his breath angrily.

* * *

In Command and Control, Transom made a sideways look at The Hood- her employer- as he snarled and threw the radio in his hand at the wall where it shattered into pieces. She was going over the conversation that had just taken part, word for word.

If this…this _kid_ was enough to take down Mullion and all the other men they had brought with them, then there was serious reason for concern.

Transom was sorely tempted to accept the offer that she had been given. But, she feared that The Hood would sooner kill her himself than let her betray him.

So, there was only one thing that Transom could do – wait and see if this kid could actually take down The Hood. She would wait and see how things played out and _then_ take the better option.

Transom looked at one of the photos scattered across Jeff Tracy's desk. She looked to make sure that The Hood wasn't watching as she picked up one of them. It was Jeff Tracy and five sons. They all looked so-

Wait! _Five _sons? Transom looked to the Thunderbird portraits along the wall. There were only four sons plus Jeff Tracy himself. Transom stared at the photo. She quickly slipped the photo out of the frame and looked at the back of it where there were 6 names scrawled in the corner.

_'Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan'_

Transom looked at the portraits again and then back to the photo. Although the youngest one- Alan- only looked about 4 years old at the time the picture was taken, there definitely wasn't a Thunderbird on that wall that had much of a resemblance to the kid in the photo.

Could this be true? Could the youngest son of _the_ Jeff Tracy be the person behind the attacks on Mullion and the other men? Transom couldn't be sure, but the voice on the other end of the radio did seem rather young. Young enough to belong to Alan Tracy who would be about 16 at this point if she remembered correctly.

'_Who the hell are you, kid?'_ she thought fearfully. She feared for her safety from both The Hood and this kid who was now coming for them.

One thing was for sure- this was _not_ what Transom expected when she first signed up for this job.


	7. Bye, bye Trangh Belegant

_A/N: There will be a major death in this chapter as you can probably tell. If you don;t like the scene, my apologies. Anyway, sorry for the lateness of this update._

_Please, please, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Even if it's negative stuff, I still want to know what you thought._

_See you guys next time._

_:)_

* * *

_**Present**_

"Where is he, Transom?" The Hood demanded as he rounded on the frightened computer genius.

"I-I don't know, sir" Transom typed away at the camera controls that monitored the entire island. She had been watching for the past 15 minutes scouring the island she still couldn't find any trace of him "No sign of him. But, he released the prisoners. They've escaped the compound and disappeared into the jungle"

"Damnit!" The Hood swore as he slammed his hand on the desk. Those prisoners were his last chance of getting out of this cleanly. And, now they had been stolen from him. By this _child_!

But, he could still get out of this. This agent hadn't witnessed what The Hood could do. The powers he possessed.

"When you find him, I want you to-"

"Love what you've done with the place" A voice said from the side

The Hood and Transom's heads snapped over to the entrance to the office where Alan was leaning leisurely against the door.

"You…" The Hood growled as he snarled at Alan

"Yes, _me_" Alan pushed himself off the door and walked around Command and Control. Alan raised his Beretta and pointed it at Transom "How you doing Brains?" he asked as he passed the scientist.

"You cost me billions!" The Hood spat "The perfect plan and you ruined it. I had it all figured out. The Thunderbirds taking responsibility, the-"

"You know, I have had it up to _here _with all your crap today" Alan said as he raised his hands above his head "I've been kicked. I've been punched. I've been soaking wet. I just got thrown around a hanger by Bigfoot. And, I am not in the mood for a useless monologue right now" Alan said as he listed things off on his finger "I have reached my limit of shit-taking"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, agent" The Hood growled. His eyes flashed red as he used his powers on Alan. But, then something strange happened.

Nothing happened. Alan just stood there, unaffected.

Alan raised an eyebrow at The Hood "Hmm, an Intellect. It's been a while since I've come across one of your kind in the field" Alan said with an amused expression "Yeah, I'm afraid all E.O.S.T.C agents have at least basic training to resist your kind of powers, so I'm afraid your last card ain't such a wining hand after all"

The Hood frowned confused "What?" he asked as he squinted at the boy in front of him "Who the hell are you?" he asked. He had never met anyone who could resist his mind powers before.

"It was you" Alan realised as he looked from side to side as the pieces came together "When your mine came under attack by our strike team, you became desperate for a way out. A lot of adrenaline was surging through your body. I'm guessing that's when your power activated. Your mine wasn't brought down by incorrect building, it was brought down by you. Your cowardice got three brave men killed, Mr Belegant. And, now it's time you face justice for it" Alan informed him calmly

"What are you talking about?" The Hood demanded

Alan ignored the question "Now, I think we're done here, Mr Belegrant. How about you? Anything else?" Alan smirked as he mocked the criminal. The Hood just silently glared at Alan. Alan raised an unimpressed eyebrow "Didn't think so"

Alan aimed his Beretta at The Hood and smirked when he saw the slight look of fear on the criminal's face.

"Trangh Belegant, you are hereby charged with the enslavement of the innocent civilians of Malaya, the illegal profiteering in the black market, with the purchase of weaponry used to sabotage and destroy private households, with the murder of three E.O.S.T.C agents and the attempted murder of five other men aboard the rescue vehicle Thunderbird 5. Under Section 4 of the Operating Code of the E.O.S.T.C, you are hereby sentenced to death" Alan said, sticking to the script that he had been taught to use for these very circumstances by Higgins. "Do you have any final words? Please note- anything you say will never be released to public records" Alan said as he aimed for Trangh's head.

The Hood scoffed "Do you honestly expect me to believe you're going to pull that trigger?" he sneered "No, you're just a boy. You don't have the guts to do it, do you?"

* * *

_**Three years ago**_

Alan stepped off the helicopter that he and Higgins had been on for the past three hours. The ground was gravelly and the air was cold and damp. The helicopter had landed in a small gorge that was several metres high. There was only a thin walking pass heading north that seemed to go on for miles.

Higgins hadn't told him where they were going. He had just showed up at the training hall and told Alan to meet him in the hanger within the hour. And, when Alan had arrived there, Higgins was waiting for him and told him to get on-board for a day trip. Alan had agreed instantly without any complaint. You didn't question your Mentor. You just did as they tell you. Always.

And, it was just the two of them. No back-up, no mission. Just Alan and Higgins, alone. Alan wanted to say that since he was only a Class 1 agent, he shouldn't even be off the base. But, Alan decided to keep that argument to himself.

The helicopter rotors revved up again as it took off, leaving Alan and Higgins. Alan watched as it disappeared off into the clouds and headed back towards the base.

When Alan looked down again, he saw that Higgins had already started off down the pathway. Alan quickly ran to catch up and soon they were walking side-by-side again.

"So, where we going?" Alan wondered

Higgins didn't even acknowledge that Alan had said anything. He just kept his head pointed forwards as he walked

"Ok, grouchy" Alan said

Higgins whacked Alan on the back of the head without even looking. How does he even manage to do that?

"Ow" Alan rubbed his head as he slowed slightly "Alright, then…_Why_ are we out here?" Alan asked as he lifted his arms

"It takes more than a loaded gun to kill a man, Alan" Higgins said, not looking back at the younger agent "It takes the will to pull the trigger. The will to look your target in the face and then do what you have to do to protect people"

"And, the reason why we are out here is…"

"Because you need to see what happens when your will runs out when you're in the field"

* * *

And so, they walked, and walked, and walked, and _walked_. Mile after mile through the gorge, Alan silently walked along behind Higgin as the older man led the way. For hours, Alan didn't see one sign of civilisation.

That was, until he saw what was at the end of the gorge.

The steep rocky terrain eventually hit a dead-end. There were several dozen old, wooden houses burnt to a crisp. They were arranged in a sort of semi-circle shape around the dead end facing the path going through the gorge.

Alan took several minutes to explore through the old village and he found nothing. The wood groaned and creaked as the wind changed direction. It seemed that no-one had been here in years.

"What is this place?" Alan asked

"Its name no longer means anything. But, it was once known as _santuário. _Portuguese for 'Sanctuary'"

"And, why is this place so special?" Alan asked as he looked around the desolate houses

"Because, Alan, directly beneath your feet is a mass grave of over 200 people"

Alan's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to find the right words "Why?" he finally whispered quietly

"Seven years ago, we received intel on a weapon being smuggled through Brazil. The village they chose to hide it was _santuário _– right here. We dispatched a nearby agent called Hernandez Glazen to investigate and when he arrived he discovered the weapon had already been armed and set to explode. It was a trap intended for us. There were three minutes to detonation and instead of trying to disarm the weapon like any E.O.S.T.C agent should, Hernandez chose to run. He ran and ran, yet it made no difference. The bomb went off and he was still incinerated along with the 200 innocent civilians of _santuário_. Hernandez Glazen is the only agent ever to lose their life in disgrace" Higgins said

Higgins crouched down to the ground and ran his fingers through the gravel. He picked some up and stared at the small pebbles in his hand before scattering them again. He sighed as he looked around the village.

"I was the one that led the recovery team. After analyzing the debris, we discovered that it would have been a simple job to stop the countdown if Hernandez had stayed to look instead of running" Higgins chuckled humorlessly "200 people dead for _nothing_. All because one of us lost the will to fight for what he believed"

Higgins walked over to where Alan was stood silently as he listened to the story. Higgins placed a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Alan…I don't care what you choose to draw strength from and I don't care how…" Higgins whispered into Alan's ear "Just make sure that it will never expire. Because, if you lose it in the field and you're unable to pull the trigger, I can guarantee you that someone else will. And, you'll end up dead or worse"

Higgins stepped away from Alan and turned, walking several paces away before turning back around.

"Do you see why I brought you here, Alan? When out in the world, you can't have doubts, you can't be afraid, you can't choose to run. You do that, you'll die as will anyone else you've been sent to protect" Higgins said as he walked back over to Alan.

Alan nodded "I understand" he said sincerely

"Good" Higgins then pulled out his radio and pressed the transmit button "Bring it down"

Moments later, the helicopter descended into the village and hovered mere inches from the ground. Higgins walked over to it and puled the door open and climbed inside. Alan walked over and pulled himself up inside.

"Hang on a sec, if the helicopter was able to land here, then why in the hell did we just walk all the way here?" Alan asked, frowning.

Higgins shrugged "Exercise"

Alan rolled his eyes and slid the door shut.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Believe me, Mr Trangh, I have _plenly_" Alan said

"Death comes for us all, agent" The Hood smirked "I wonder how long it'll be before it comes for you" he said with a short maniacal laugh

"You know sometimes I lay awake all night just thinking about that" Alan said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "Still, at least I get the satisfaction of knowing you left this world before I did"

Alan tightened his hold on the grip of his gun and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot echoed through the house as The Hood collapsed to the ground…a giant hole through his forehead.

Transom stared, shocked, as her employer laid dead by her feet. She whipped her eyes backwards and forwards between The Hood and Alan Tracy. She quaked in fear as her hands shook nervously

"And now, onto you" Alan said as he pointed his gun at Transom

"You said you wouldn't kill me" she raised her hands in surrender "Please, you said you were going to-"

"Please…"Alan held a hand up to stop her "I told you I was going to let you live and that's what I'm going to do. Now, turn round" he instructed

Transom silently spun on the spot as Alan came up from behind her. He ziptied her hands together and removed any equipment she had in her pockets and tossed them to the floor. When Alan was certain she no longer had anything stuffed up her sleeves, he sat her down on the ground.

"Now, let's see what the damage is" Alan said as he walked over to a computer "Thunderbird 5 geosynchronous orbit compromised-not good. Life support down to critical- not good. Venting atmosphere in 30% of the station- not good. Temperature rising to 70- not good. Thunderbird 3 engine failure- eh, that's not too bad" Alan listed the problems off as if they were nothing "You really did a number on this didn't you" Alan joked as he glanced at Transom out of the corner of his eye

Alan walked over to another computer screen and began to type "Now, if I do this, and a little bit of this, a few seconds of engine bursts there, reinitialising life support and gravity _and_…" Alan slapped his finger down on a button on the keyboard dramatically. The computer beeped inacceptable at his commands "Thunderbird 5 is back online" Alan said triumphantly as he smirked

"Where's Mullion?" Transom asked worriedly. She had heard Mullion when he was fighting the Tracy kid and had grown increasingly worried the longer she hadn't heard from him.

"He'll be fine. Now; I think it's time we left. Do you concur? Yes? Good" he said, not actually giving Transom a choice. Alan reached into his backpack and pulled out a radio "Higgins, requesting pickup in 20"

* * *

20 minutes later, Alan was stood on the roof of the island house with Transom kneeling by his side and Mullion lying on his back, still holding his leg wound.

They heard the quiet sounds of rotors whirring grown louder and louder until they saw the small, black craft emerge and go from being a dot in the horizon to the full size it was. It came in to hover and then touched down in front of Alan. The door slid open to reveal Higgins along with two other agents by his side

"Good to see you again, Alan" Higgins said as he stepped off the helicopter

"You too" Alan greeted his old Mentor "I've got a little present for you" he waved his hand at the two people on the floor by his side "Transom and Mullion of Trangh Belegant's organisation. His two lieutenants. There are other men scattered around the house but we can leave them for Jeff Tracy and the police. They are of no concern to us"

Higgins nodded in understanding. He motioned for the two other agents to get Transom and Mullion secured on board the helicopter. They rushed forwards and first, they went for Mullion who yelped in pain and grasped his leg when he was picked up. Then, they went back for Transom and pulled her to her feet before dragging her inside and setting her down inside.

Alan and Higgins turned to the body bag that Alan had also dragged up with him "That him?" Higgins asked

"Yeah, Trangh Belegant. The man the .T.C has been looking for, for all these years. Did you know that he was an Intellect? That's how he brought down his mine the first time"

Higgins raised his eyebrows in surprise "No, we didn't" he answered truthfully as he looked at Alan. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "Good job, by the way. You handled yourself like a true agent today" he said proudly as he smiled

Alan smiled back at him "Thanks"

"Now, I believe we have something to do before we leave, don't you?" Higgins smirked . He turned to the two agents "Directive 48" he declared

"Yes, sir" they both nodded and climbed down into the house.

* * *

Alan and Higgins followed on behind the two agents as they all made their way to Alan's room.

The agent in front pushed open the door and stepped inside. He went straight for the shelves and tore down the several decorations on the top of it. The other agent started tearing apart the room and piling up everything at the centre of the room. Alan and Higgins both chipped in too, collecting up any trace of Alan and adding it to the slowly growing pile in the middle of the room.

Barely five minutes later, everything had been stripped of the walls, every piece of clothing from the wardrobe had been ripped out and all the furniture had been broken and smashed into small pieces and thrown on the pile.

Alan and Higgins stood by the door, the other two agents had already returned to the helicopter. Higgins passed a lighter to Alan "You ready?" he asked

Alan lit the lighter in his hand and tossed it onto the pile. The fuel they had poured onto it burst into flames instantly, and started to burn everything.

Alan and Higgins walked out of the room. The fire suppressant systems would kick in soon enough but not before everything on that pile was nothing but ash. The rest of the house would stay standing. Only Alan's room would burn.

And, that was just how they wanted it.

Directive 48 – to wipe out any evidence of an agent's existence when his cover was no longer needed. Thanks to Jeff Tracy's fierce paranoia, they didn't have to worry about the media being a problem. There were only about 20 people outside of the E.O.S.T.C that knew Alan even existed.

* * *

Alan went back to Command and Control and found the horrified Brains still sat on the floor, tied up.

"A-A-A-Alan, you just k-k-k-killed him" Brains said as he gawped at where the Hood's body used to be with his mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Brains" Alan said as he placed a cylindrical grenade on the table. He clicked his way through a menu at the top and watched the different options go by 'Frag', 'Incendiary', 'FlashBang', 'Semtex' before finally landing on 'MemWipe'. He pulled the pin on the grenade. There was a small pop before smoke started to rise out of the top of the grenade and slowly started to fill the room with a thick smog.

The smoke soon enveloped Brains who started to cough and choke as he tried to hold his breath. But, he couldn't stop himself from taking a breath. As soon as the smoke had filled his lungs, he started to feel himself grow weak.

Alan watched as Brains slumped against the wall, unconscious. Alan quickly made his way out of Command and Control before he too got caught in the smoke.

* * *

Alan met up with Higgins as they made their way back to the helicopter.

"You find it?" Alan asked

"Yup, all security footage of the past four hours have been erased and the servers destroyed. Your family nor anyone else will find any evidence of you or me"

"Good, 'cos without evidence, all my dad can do is whine about how much the repairs are gonna cost" Alan laughed

"Oh, I'm sure he will" Higgins agreed

* * *

Alan and Higgins quickly made their way back onto the roof. Alan was about to pull himself through the helicopter door when Higgins cleared his throat theatrically. Alan just looked at him innocently. Higgins raised an eyebrow

Alan rolled his eyes "Fine" he said glumly as he pulled out a remote and pressed the button "Locking mechanism of Thunderbird 5 is re-activated" he said as he climbed inside

Alan strapped himself inside one of the passenger seats opposite Higgins

"Get us in the air" Higgins ordered

"Yes, sir" The pilot immediately responded as he started the engine and the rotors spun loudly. Alan felt as the helicopter lifted off the ground and started to climb.

Transom and Mullion looked around from where they sat next to each other on the floor. They shared a short look with each other and in that moment, they both communicated what they dare not say out loud.

How had it come to this? Being ambushed by a child. Their boss killed. Being kidnapped by a secret organisation.

What next?


	8. Evacuating Thunderbird 5

A/N: I'm posting this chapter now because the idea was still stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review.

See you next chapter.

:)

* * *

Jeff Tracy sat, exhausted as the temperature increased to almost unbearable levels. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his gloved hand. His other sons were all sat around him, looking defeated.

Thunderbird 5 was slowly falling into the upper atmosphere of the planet. Soon, they were going to start heating up and the hull would only be able to take so much of a beating before it collapsed completely.

They had sealed off the damaged sections of the space station that were exposed to the vacuum of space. But, that was only a temporary fix. The CO2 scrubbers had been damaged in the impact and weren't cycling clean air back into the living areas anymore. So, soon they were going to run out of breathable air.

They were trapped inside a slowly sinking ship. Jeff guessed this must be what sailors went through when they got trapped with no way of getting out as the crushing water leaked through the holes.

Except, they had a way out. Thunderbird 3 was less than 100 metres away from them. They just had no way of getting to it. There were just two 8" steel doors between them and their ship.

Jeff looked at his sons faces one by one. He saw the empty looks on their faces that told him they had accepted that they were going to die. And Jeff wanted to say something, anything to change that.

But, what could he say? He could reassure them that they were going to find some way out. But, even Jeff wasn't sure of that anymore. But, he wouldn't…he _couldn't_ say that.

All of this was happening because of a lunatic that wanted revenge for one of Jeff's failures during one of the Thunderbirds first rescues. A mission to Malaya where an illegal mine had collapsed. Ever since then, Jeff had wondered what had happened that day.

Over and over, he checked the data of that recue. It was like nothing Jeff had ever seen. It was as if the tremors that caused the collapse had emanated from the centre of the mine and spread out through the mountain. It was as if something specific had triggered the collapse.

Jeff could just never figure out _how_. How could something do that? How could you create an actual earthquake?

"How you doing, John?" Jeff asked as he looked at his second eldest son

John groaned as he pushed himself up the wall. His arm was in a sling and his face was covered in black soot.

"I'm still good, father" John croaked weakly as he attempted a smile which quickly turned into a wince as another jab of pain shot up his spine.

"Easy son" Jeff said as he looked at his son concernedly "What's the status of the ship?" he asked no-one in particular

Scott huffed as he pulled himself up the console he was resting against. He sat himself in the Thunderbird 5 operator's seat and looked at one of the displays.

"Two hours until the oxygen runs out" he sucked in another shallow breath. His head was killing him and he could hardly see straight anymore "And…about three until the heat shields fail and we start to fall into the lower atmosphere" he groaned and held his head in his hand

"What's the chances of…getting the air scrubbers back online?" Virgil asked tiredly as his eyes started to droop.

Jeff looked to John for the answer

"None" John sighed "Most of the systems were knocked out when the station was hit. It's hopeless"

"Stop it!" Jeff snapped "There's still time. We've got people on the ground working for us" he said

"Alan? He's just a kid" Gordon shot back at his dad, a disbelieving look stuck on his face

"He's a Tracy" he said without thinking as he glared at his son.

Gordon's expression didn't change but he wisely decided to stare at something to his left instead.

With that sentence, Jeff actually started to think about things. Being in a hopeless situation tends to put things in perspective for you, as it seems. He sighed and rested his arm on his knee.

Alan Tracy. His youngest son. And, for most of his life, Jeff had treated his son like an invalid. Keeping him away from the Thunderbirds with the excuse that he was always too young.

And, Jeff knew the real reason. The truth was, Jeff actually blamed Alan for the death of his wife. She had stayed in with Alan that day while Jeff had taken his other sons to one of the ski hills at the resort when they were on holiday. The last holiday they had ever been on as a family.

And, that was when the avalanche happened.

The rescuers were able to dig Alan out just before he succumbed to death's cold embrace, but they were too late to save his wife as well. She had shielded Alan with her own body. Her body heat had kept Alan alive for the essential hours needed to get him out.

So, that was why Jeff had decided to send Alan away all those years ago instead of home-schooling him like Alan always wanted. He couldn't even look at his son without being reminded of the day he saw his wife's cold body in the hospital morgue.

And, because of it, Alan barely spent any time with the rest of his family. Jeff admitted that he knew next to nothing about his son. All he knew was that he liked sport. Or, at least he used to.

The last time Jeff had looked into his son's education was four years ago when Alan had somehow managed to blow up one of his previous school's labs while undertaking an experiment. And, since then, Jeff hadn't looked at a single one of Alan's reports unless he had to pay for some thing or other.

And, now Jeff wasn't going to have the chance to see his son ever again. All because of this lunatic called The Hood. He wasn't going to have the chance to made amends with Alan.

Jeff could only hope that someone was able to bring this guy, The Hood, to justice before he was able to get anyone else killed.

"I'm so sorry, Alan" Jeff said to himself. It was too quiet for any of his sons to hear.

'_Oh, god' _Jeff thought in realisation. Alan was trapped on the island with The Hood. His youngest son was trapped in a small area with a homicidal maniac hell-bent on killing them all. Jeff had been too worried about John and his other sons to even think about what was going on at the island.

Jeff was going to die without ever telling Alan he was sorry. Sorry for all the years of fighting and screaming matches that he and his youngest son used to have. Sorry for all the years of abuse that he had subjected his son to when he was younger.

* * *

Jeff had his eyes closed as he leant his head against the metal wall. He was feeling lighter. The artificial gravity was starting to fail. Yet another system that was damaged in the missile impact.

There was less than an hour left on the air and Thunderbird 5 was still slowly descending into the earth's atmosphere. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon were all passed out nearby him and had been for a while now.

'_At least they won't feel it when they die' _Jeff thought to himself. Burning up as you plummeted to the surface was a slow and extremely painful death. Jeff didn't want that for his sons. He didn't want a lot of things for his sons, but at least they wouldn't feel anything.

Suddenly, a quiet beeping woke him from his half-conscious state. The beeping persisted and he groaned as he pulled himself up to find the cause of the annoyance.

When he saw it, he let loose a loud laugh. And, he kept laughing as it turned into a full body laugh. Someone on the island had accessed the systems and was turning things back on one by one.

"Hey, Scott" Jeff called excitedly. The was no reply and Jeff turned to see his sons still unconscious "Hey!" he yelled

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon slowly shook themselves from their slumber.

"What is it, father?" John asked as he floated over to join his father

Jeff laughed "Hope, son. It's hope" he said as he put a hand on John's shoulder.

The vents around them whirred as they blasted out fresh air once again. Everyone breathed out a relieved sigh as the blessed, cool air started to swarm around them. They all breathed deeply as they filled their lungs with oxygen again.

"About damn time" Gordon said "What's happening, father?"

"I don't know. But, someone's in Command and Control. They're helping us" John told his brothers as he looked down at the monitors.

"Can we see who it is?" Scott asked

John typed away at his computer one handed "No, we're still locked out from the cameras" he said as he shook his head

They all nearly lost their footing when Thunderbird 5's engines fired up. It gave out several short blasts as it moved the whole ship back out to a higher altitude.

"What's that?" Virgil asked

"Someone's fired up the engines from Command and Control. They've moved us back to geosynchronous orbit" John said as he patted his elder brother on the shoulder in his excitement "And, life support's been restored" he laughed happily

"What about the door?" Jeff asked as he eyed the small panel next to the round door. It was essential for them to get back down to the island and find out what was going on.

Scot walked over to the giant door and inputted the access code. It beeped angrily at him as it denied him access

"We're still locked out" Scott reported as he turned to face his father

"Damn it!" Jeff slammed his hand on the desk. So close. Yet, they still couldn't get out of Thunderbird 5. If someone was helping them, then why didn't they unlock the door?

Jeff clenched his gloved fist in anger. He wanted to hit something so badly right now.

"Don't worry father. I'm sure they're working on it as we speak" Virgil said '_I hope'_ he silently added

* * *

Every two minutes, to the second, Scott tried the door and every time, it denied him access.

Gordon had gotten tired of hearing that same blasted noise. He rose up from where he sat and snapped angrily "Scott, will you just sit down alrea-"

The door beeped in acceptance at Scott's attempt.

"Got it!" Scott yelled excitedly as the giant door swung open.

"Let's move boys" Jeff ordered as he helped John to his feet "Gordon, get Thunderbird 3 ready for detach. I want us back down on the surface as soon as possible"

Jeff helped a limping John through the tunnel and to Thunderbird 3 where Virgil took over and helped John to his seat. The others quickly jumped into their seats and pulled their harnesses down.

Together, they got Thunderbird 3 detached from the damaged station and started their descent. One of the engines had been damaged so it was going to take them hours to get back to island.

"As soon as we touch down, we secure the island. Remember, we have no idea what's been going on while we've been up there. Everyone be on your guard" Jeff instructed

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon all nodded and uttered a small 'yes, father' as they concentrated on flying the large, red rocket.

As they settled in for the long flight back, Jeff silently wondered in his seat. He doubted The Hood would simply let them go. So, it must have been someone else not part of his organisation.

But, who?

The Hood didn't seem like the kind of guy to be messed with. So, whoever was helping them must either be very brave or very stupid.

But, make no mistake, Jeff planned on finding out exactly who this person was.


	9. The Tracys return Alan's homecoming

_A/N: Hello readers, thank you for the reviews so far. Here's another chapter of when Jeff and the others return to the island and see what The Hood had done during his rampage. Unfortunately, the rest of the Tracy family don't find out that it's Alan behind everything yet but I promise you they will in the next chapter. This will soon lead to the non-canon story that I have planned for further chapters._

_Don't forget to review at the end. See you next time. _

_:)_

* * *

_**Tracy Island**_

After many silent hours of flight, Jeff and his sons had eventually reached the island and landed safely inside the hanger through the Roundhouse.

They now stood in the small elevator which brought them down to ground level of Thunderbird 3's hanger. Jeff took a cautious step out and looked around. Crates all around them were knocked over and supplies were scattered all across the floor.

Several obvious pieces of equipment were missing from the wall where large tools were once stored. Someone had trashed the entire hanger and Jeff had a feeling the other hangers were going to be in a similar shape.

There was no-one in sight. No-one that could give them a clue as to who had done this. Or who had freed the Tracys from their deaths back up in Thunderbird 5. No-one to greet them. But, at least there was no-one trying to kill them. Not yet, anyway.

Jeff led the way as they walked through the underground tunnels that linked up with Thunderbird 2 and the lift back up to the house. And, as Jeff had suspected, the hanger was just as trashed and ransacked as Thunderbird 3's.

But, what he didn't expect was to see three men lying unconscious on the floor.

"Virgil" Jeff called his son over as he rushed over to the nearest man.

Jeff pressed two fingers to the man's neck and felt the steady pulse of a heart. This guy was wearing the same armour as The Hood's mercenaries that Jeff had seen when that madman had called Thunderbird 5 to tell them his plan.

That meant there was something _worse _on this island if they were able to take on not only one but three of them.

"This one's alive" Jeff said

"So is this one" Scott said as he stood over another mercenary's body

"Same here" John called from where he crouched by the third mercenary.

"They don't seem to be seriously injured" Virgil said from his medical perspective "Just unconscious. They'll probably be like this for a while. No broken bones or lacerations. They'll be fine" he pushed himself onto his feet

"All the same, Gordon find something to tie them up" Jeff ordered

"Yes, father" Gordon nodded at his father as he tried to search through the mess on the floor

"Virgil, Scott, John come with me" Jeff said as he walked up the ramp to Thunderbird 2. His sons followed behind him.

They made their way to the cockpit and Jeff inputted the access code. The door shot up and allowed them to enter. The first thing Jeff saw was the mess of wires coming out of every panel. It seemed like someone had been trying to override and hotwire all of Thunderbird 2's systems.

"My ship!" Virgil screeched horrified as he rushed over to the pilot's seat and held up the muddled wires in his hands "What have they done to you?" he asked as if the green rescue ship could talk back to him.

The second thing Jeff noticed was Kyrano, Ohaha, Fermat and Tin-Tin tied up and huddled up in a corner of the cockpit for safety. Their hands were bound behind their backs.

"Master Tracy. Thank god you have arrived!" Kyrano said when he realised who had entered the room. For a moment Kyrano had been afraid that it had been his crazy brother coming for them. But, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just him employer.

"Kyrano" Jeff greeted, relieved as he, Scott and John went over to release them. Virgil however seemed to be oblivious to everything else as he continued to whisper comforting words to the inanimate wires "Are you alright?" Jeff asked

"Yes, we are all fine Master Tracy" Kyrano rubbed his wrists where the once tight bonds were wrapped around them tightly "And how are you and your sons? I feared the worst for your safety when I heard my brother's plan"

"We're fine. What happened here?" Jeff asked as he looked around the ruined ship.

"I am not certain. One moment these men are ripping apart Thunderbird 2 and the next we here fighting coming from outside. Then the gunshot went off and-"

"Gunshot?" Scott's eyes immediately snapped to attention at the mention of a weapon. Strange, he hadn't seen any firearms with the men on the floor outside.

"Yes, and then nothing. It was as if they had just disappeared. We've been trapped in here for hours until you have arrived just now" Kyrano said

Jeff nodded as his servant filled him in on some of the blanks. There was still a lot he was unsure about but at least he now knew that there was definitely a third party involved that had taken out The Hood's men.

"Father, we have to get to Command and Control and find out what's going on there" Scott advised his father respectfully

"My f-f-f-f-dad's in there, Mister Tracy" Fermat stuttered with a worried look on his face "You've got to s-s-s-help him" he said urgently

"It's alright Fermat" Jeff laid a hand on the boy's shoulder "I'll find your dad for you, okay?" he said

Fermat nodded at Jeff and Jeff nodded back.

"Virgil, can you take them down to the infirmary and give them a look-over" When Jeff didn't hear any movement, he looked over his shoulder and saw his son _still_ looking over Thunderbird 2 "Virgil!" he snapped

Virgil snapped to attention and stared at his father "Father?" he asked

"Could you please take them down to the infirmary, if you're not too busy?" Jeff glared at his son impatiently

"Yes, father" Virgil nodded

Kyrano, Onaha, Tin-Tin and Fermat followed behind Virgil as he led the way out of Thunderbird 2.

"Watch your back" Scott told his younger brother

"Always do" Virgil said as he disappeared down the ramp.

"Come on, boys" Jeff said as he waved his sons to follow as he led the way out of the green rescue ship.

* * *

Jeff took a step out of the elevator and took a look around the hallway. The damage seemed to be mostly limited up here. Only a few things were knocked out of place and a few vases were smashed on the floor. Scott, John and Gordon slowly followed their father as he cautiously made his way trough the house.

No-one else was in sight. Not a single sound to be heard or any more bodies on the ground.

Jeff walked through the kitchen where nothing much seemed to be out of place. He climbed the steps to his office and entered through the door.

Command and Control was still active but no-one was standing by the control panels. No sign of their mystery saviour. Jeff spotted Brains leant up against the wall with his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed.

"Brains" Jeff called as he crouched next to his long time. Brains didn't respond. Jeff shook the scientist by the shoulder "Brains!" he said louder as he continued to shake him. Jeff sighed and silently regretted what he was about to do. He brought his hand up and slapped the scientist across the face.

Brains eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He grasped at Jeff's jacket collar tightly as he looked around in surprise.

"Brains…Brains, relax, it's me" Jeff said to try and calm the scientist.

"Jeff…" Brains said, his breath was slowing back to normal "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know Brains" Jeff said "I was hoping you could tell us. Brains, where's The Hood?" he asked. Hopefully, he had the answers that Jeff needed.

Brains squinted up at Jeff confused "Who?" he asked

Jeff looked surprised at his friend "The Hood, Brains. The man that just tried to kill us" he clarified

Brains seemed even more confused "Jeff, what are you talking about? Last thing I remember, I was working on an upgrade for Thunderbird 1's engines" Brains looked around the trashed Command and Control "What happened here?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Jeff looked down in shock at Brains. He remembered Brains telling him about that but… "Brains, that was _yesterday_" Jeff said, clearly as confused about the situation as Brains was. Well, maybe a bit less. Jeff at least knew about what had had happened, a bit of it anyway.

"What's going on, dad?" Scott asked as he looked between his father and Brains. This was just too weird for him.

"I don't know, son" Jeff said

"You guys should take a look at this" John said from somewhere behind him

Jeff and Scott turned and saw John and Gordon looking at something they couldn't quite see from where they were on the floor.

"Scott, can you…" Jeff gestured to Brains

"Sure" Scott said as he helped Brains to his feet and kept him steady

Jeff walked over to join his other sons and when he got there, he saw yet another site that made his mouth drop open in shock.

There was a large pool of blood on the ground and a small splatter of blood on the wall opposite him.

Jeff recognised the signs for what they were. Someone had been shot. And quite clearly they had bled out. In Jeff's own office.

"My god" Scott said as he stared at the thick, red liquid that was splattered all over the floor. He looked at his father and they both knew what they wanted to say.

Who could have done this?

Jeff quickly realised something. He rounded on himself and stared at Brains

"Where's Alan?" he asked

* * *

Several hours later, Jeff stared out the window of his office as the sun went down over the horizon.

Lady Penelope had come by hours ago with several other agents from her organisation and arrested all of The Hood's men. But, she was just as clueless as Jeff was as to the whereabouts of The Hood. His real name was Trangh Belegant as it turned out. He had apparently been working closely with two other people. Transom and Mullion- neither of which were on the island anymore.

Gordon had gotten in contact with a few of his old WASP friends and had the submarine that The Hood had used to get onto the island taken away. There were a tense for moments when they found a bomb on the hatch designed to keep people out but it seemed that it had been deactivated. Someone must have made it safe remotely.

There was no sign of this mystery hero that had saved Jeff and his sons on Thunderbird 5. Brains and the others weren't useful with that area either. Brains had somehow completely forgotten everything that had transpired over the past 24 hours. Kyrano and the others that had been trapped in Thunderbird 2 couldn't help either they didn't know any more than Jeff did.

But, the one person that Jeff really cared to know about that he didn't was Alan. While searching the house for him, Jeff himself had come across Alan's burnt out shell of a room. There was a small pile of ash still smouldering in the middle of the room. The fire suppressant systems had kicked in to save the other rooms but it couldn't stop it from destroying every shred of evidence that his son used to occupy it.

Jeff leant his arm against the window as he watched the last light disappear completely over the ocean's horizon.

"John's still working on the security feeds. By the look of the hard drives, someone went after it with something akin to a sledgehammer" Scott said as he walked into his father

Jeff sighed. Those security cameras were their only hope of finding out what had happened on the island while they were trapped on Thunderbird 5. John had been working for hours to try and recover something from the ruined systems. It was obvious someone had tried to destroy it. Luckily, whoever did it didn't know that the physical drives were uploaded to a private network for safe keeping.

It was only a matter of time before they found out exactly what had happened.

"Virgil says Kyrano, Onaha, Tin-Tin and Fermat are going to be perfectly alright. Just shook up, is all as you would expect. But…Brains' amnesia is still a mystery to Virgil. He says he doesn't know what might have caused. He's still working on it though"

"Good" Jeff nodded "That's…that's good" he said sounding more broken than he meant to.

"Gordon's taken a look at Thunderbird 2. He says that all the systems are still operational. It'll just take a while to get everything back into place. None of the heavy equipment is missing either. Everything was still in the belly of Thunderbird 2 including the Mole. It seems like The Hood didn't have much chance to get his operation going before someone stopped him"

"Very good" Jeff said as he walked over to his office. He stared at Lady Penelope's contact info, just hoping that she would call with something on Alan's or The Hood's whereabouts.

"There's more" Scott said to get his father's attention "I was trying to create a missing persons report for Alan…" Scott looked to the floor, unsure of what to say.

"What is it, Scott?" Jeff implored his son to continue

"And…when I tried to access Alan's file, there was nothing there" Scott finally said

"Nothing? What do you mean _nothing_?" Jeff turned to face his eldest son with a confused look on his face

"I mean, it's like someone's deleted Alan's entire record. Whoever it was has completely scrubbed it clean. I couldn't find one single record of Alan in our files or anyone else's. I even used Thunderbird 5's access to public records, but still nothing" Scott said, looking apologetically at his father

Jeff opened and closed his mouth several times. What the hell was going on?

First, the island gets attacked. Then, everyone that could potentially reveal any clues as to what happens disappears. And, to make matters even more complicated, there was this mystery person that had freed Jeff and his sons.

Only to come back and find a pool of blood in Thunderbird 2's hanger and another in Jeff's office. But, none of the guards they had found had been shot or even had any open wounds.

But, on top of everything else - Alan was missing as well.

"Keep me updated with John's progress" Jeff instructed "And, tell Virgil to help Gordon with repairs once he's finished with Brains and the others. I want you to take another look at the hangers. See if you can find anything new on this third party"

"Yes, father" Scott nodded

Scott quickly left his father's office to go off and find his brothers and do as his father had told him.

Jeff pushed himself off his office and walked back over to the window.

"Where are you, Alan?" Jeff asked as he stared out at the landscape outside.

* * *

_**E.O.S.T.C**_

Alan and Higgins stood in the elevator as they descended down from the surface. The helicopter had dropped them off on the island before taking off again and heading out into the ocean.

"Did Transon and Mullion reach Armageddon alright?" Alan asked

"Yup" Higgins responded "Weren't too happy about their new living arrangements but, hey, at least it's better than being dead" he said cheerfully

"Ain't it just" Alan agreed "Hopefully, they've got some new intel for us"

"Yeah, then maybe we can work on taking down everyone Belegant had connections to. Cos you can be damn sure he had friends supporting him" Higgins said excitedly

"And, I'm gonna be the first one on that strike team when we get something good to work on" Alan said determinedly as he bounced from foot to foot in his excitement.

"Don't be so cocky Alan" Higgins said "Don't forget, it's better to take one cautious step than-"

"Ten blind ones. I know" Alan finished Higgins' sentence before the older agent could finish "I did actually pay attention to you when you were my Mentor, you know" Alan rolled his eyes but he could keep the amusement out of his voice. Higgins was all about cryptic phrases, that one being one of them. Something about collecting Intel on an enemy before you charge in.

"Whatever you say" Higgins laughed

The elevator dinged and the doors parted. Alan stepped out into the Command Centre and walked over to Mathers who waited for the young agent with a proud smile on his face "Alan…" he placed a hand on Alan's shoulder as he looked him up and down "…welcome back" he said

"It's good to be back" Alan smiled up at the old man.

"I wanted to be the first to officially congratulate you on making it here" Mathers said

Alan knew the subtle message behind Mathers' words. He was congratulating Alan on leaving his past behind him and breaking away completely from his father's hold on him.

It was the same for every E.O.S.T.C agent. They had their lives within the agency and that was all they needed. No-one had anything to hold them back anymore.

Alan was more than happy to be out of his father's clutches once and for all.

"Sirs…" one of the techies nodded respectfully as he came up to Alan and Mathers. He looked at Alan "Your record's been expunged. Congratulations agent, you no longer exist" he said with a lopsided smile directed at Alan.

"Thank you" Alan nodded gratefully at the techie "…to all of you!" he said loudly to everyone in the Command Centre. Higgins stood silently behind Alan as he watched the young agent.

Alan walked over to a large display board with pictures of the ten most wanted criminals. The one on top of everyone else was Trangh Belegant.

Alan pulled out his knife and plunged it dead centre into Trangh's forehead.

"You'll all be relieved to hear that Trangh Belegant has officially been terminated" Alan said as he looked at the room full of agents "His death serves as a message to all those that would use terror to get what they want" Alan snarled "And, he shall show them _exactly_ what happens when you go up against the might of the E.O.S.T.C" Alan spoke victoriously as he pulled the knife out of the board with Trangh's face stuck to the end of it. He held it up for everyone to see.

Instantly, all the techies got up out of their seats and the several field agents that were also in the room started to applaud. Several whistles and cheers broke out as everyone yelled their congratulations and agreements at Alan's words.

'_Oh, yes' _Alan thought _'It's good to be home'_


	10. And now you see, Jeff Tracy

_**Tracy Island**_

It had been several days since The Hood's defeat and there was still no sign of Alan or their mysterious hero. Lady Penelope had come up with no clues either in her search. It was like none of her contacts even knew anything. Or, they just didn't want to say anything. But, someone must know something. You can't take down a criminal organisation without someone hearing something about it.

Jeff was determined to get to the bottom of it.

That was why he now stood in the small, cramped server room as he watched John tinker away at what was left of the computer storage devices. Most of it was smashed to pieces and beyond recognition but somehow John had found a way to retrieve some data from the thing and he had quickly called in his father and brothers.

"What have you found, John?" Jeff asked

"Well, there wasn;t much left but I was finally able to transfer some of the back-up data. There wasn't much left but I got what I could" John explained

"Show us" Jeff said

John nodded. He brought up a small tablet from his bag and plugged it into the servers. A few seconds went by as the data downloaded onto the tablet. Jeff couldn't make much sense of it. It was all just 1's and 0's to him.

"Most of it's just footage from the jungle cams and other irrelevant areas but I was able to find a few things that might be of interest" John said as he continued to fiddle with his tablet.

John pressed play and held up his tablet for the others to see. The first thing that came up was an image of the hanger where three of The Hood's men were loading equipment into Thunderbird 2. Then, they saw a large, dark-skinned man in black armour step into view.

Jeff quickly recognised the guy as Mullion. The Hood's muscleman. He was quietly talking with another one of The Hood's henchman as the other two were busy loading The Mole into Thunderbird 2.

The video skipped and the next thing they saw was just one of The Hood's men tinkering about the hanger with the others out of shot. Suddenly, a blur ran across the screen and kicked the henchman in the face. The henchman went flying backwards.

"Whoa…" Scott said, marvelled

"Can you tell who it is?" Jeff asked

John tried to zoom in on the picture, but the data was too damaged for a clear picture. The closer he tried to get, the fuzzier the face got "That's all we're gonna get"

Jeff swore under his breath. Why was nothing going right?

Then, they saw Mullion climb down the ramp of Thunderbird 2 and yell something in the direction of the man. Two henchmen charged forwards but the other quickly took them down with little effort using knives.

Jeff was impressed to say the least. Whoever it was, they were highly trained and a formidable enemy.

But, he was just frustrated that he wasn't able to get a clear view of him.

Then, they watched as a fight between Mullion and the other man took place. Jeff internally winced several times as the guy was thrown into walls and onto Brains' desk. No matter how hard this guy tried, Mullion didn't seem to be going down.

But, then something Jeff wasn't expecting happened. The guy yelled something and took out a gun, shooting Mullion once in the leg.

'_Well, that explains the blood we found in the hanger' _Jeff thought

Mullion instantly went down and the guy took his radio. There was some kind of conversation going on that neither Jeff nor the others could hear.

None of the sounds could be recovered so they just had to go with what they saw.

The conversation finished and the guy tossed down the radio and smashed it.

The camera feed went fuzzy and pixelated into a grey screen as the video ended.

"That's all I was able to recover from that camera. Next bit's coming up" John said as he selected yet another video

This time there was sound so Jeff had a clear idea of what was going on. The camera was pointing at Jeff's desk and they saw The Hood talking with a ginger-haired girl – Transom.

"_Where is he Transom?" _The Hood slammed his hands on the desk.

"_I-I don't know, sir" _The woman responded. Jeff could tell that she was absolutely frightened of the man she had been working for.

Jeff watched for a few moments as nothing but silence came from the recording while Transom was typing away at the computer. Then, they heard a voice call from out of shot.

"_Love what you've done with the place" _

Jeff frowned. He knew that voice. He watched as The Hood argued with whomever it was that was out of shot. Jeff would bet that it was the same guy that had taken Mullion on earlier.

"_Yeah, I'm afraid all E.O.S.T.C agents have at least some kind of training to resist your kind of powers so I'm afraid your last card ain't such a winning hand after all"_

Jeff frowned and looked up at Scott "You ever heard of the E.O.S.T.C?" he asked. Scott had been in the air force for several years and was the most likely to know about it.

"Not one I've ever heard of" Scott shook his head

"Gordon?" Jeff asked instead

"I never heard of anything like that while I was in WASP" Gordon shrugged

Jeff turned back to the video and watched as the guy and The Hood continued to argue about the mine rescue. Apparently, The Hood had powers of some kind. That he had caused the earthquake that led to the collapse.

Jeff would have to let Lady Penelope know about that. Who knows how many other people who could do something like that were out in the world?

Jeff continued to listen as The Hood talked. He had killed three agents of this…E.O.S.T.C? Whatever the hell that meant.

Suddenly, the guy talking to The Hood walked into view of the camera. Jeff's eyes bulged. There was a simultaneous gasp of shock from his sons as they all stared at the screen.

"Is that…" Virgil started

"It can't be" Scott countered

But, Jeff could see it as clear as day.

Alan.

It was Alan holding a gun in his hands and aiming it at The Hood. Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing. Surely this was some kind of fakery. There was no way Alan could do those things.

Jeff would know if his son was capable of this. He just _would._

Then, Alan asked if The Hood had any final words to say. When The Hood didn't respond. The Hood asked something of Alan and Alan seemed to freeze for a moment as he thought of something. But as quickly as that look appeared, Alan seemed to shake himself out of it.

"_Believe me, Mr Trangh, I have plenty" _Alan said

Jeff gasped and held his hand over his mouth in shock when Alan pulled the trigger and The Hood collapsed to the floor. Scott and his other sons gave out similar exclamations of horror as they witnessed their brother _kill_ someone.

"Oh, my god" John gasped, not willing to believe it

And, that wasn't all. Alan proceeded to restrain Transom and then mess around with Command and Control. Jeff realised that it was Alan who had set them free from Thunderbird 5.

The last thing they heard Alan say made Jeff's ears perk up

"_Higgins, requesting pickup in 20"_

"Scott, contact Lady Penelope" Jeff said. When he saw his son standing in the same place, unmoving he repeated "Scott…I need you to get Lady Penelope and tell her what we've found. She'll need to know" Jeff reasoned

Scott only seemed half aware of what was going on around him but he nodded anyway and took off back to his father's office to call Lady Penelope.

Jeff looked at John "Is there anything else?"

John swallowed the lump in his throat. He had just seen his youngest brother murder someone. He nodded at his father "Just one more that Alan's in" he said as he pressed the play button

The recording switched to the view of the corridor outside Alan's room. Three unknown men were walking into Alan's room with Alan following on behind. They were there for about fifteen minutes until two men left the room and headed away. About another minute later, Alan and the third guy walked out. They said something to each other as they walked away.

Jeff could just about make out the bright orange glow of flames coming from inside Alan's room.

John pressed the pause button on his tablet and the room quickly became silent. Jeff couldn't utter a single word. John, Gordon and Virgil were in similar shape.

Not one of them knew what to say. Alan, the youngest Tracy sibling was a _murderer_. A killer working with a group of other killers.

Jeff couldn't believe it. He _refused_ to believe it. This couldn't be Alan. Not his Alan.

But…the video proved it. Alan really _did_ kill The Hood. He really _did_ take on all those men. He shot people and kidnapped others.

Alan had set fire to his own room. He had had something to do with his whole file being erased. He erased the footage to cover it up. He was a part of _everything_.

Jeff rubbed a hand down his face and sighed.

What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Jeff sat in his office chair and stared at the photo frame that was sat on his desk. He had found it on the floor when he first tidied up his office when he got back but Jeff had immediately found a new frame for it and placed it right back where it was.

He stared at Alan's young, childish face. This was probably the only photo left of Alan, Jeff realised. The only one left of all of them together. All the other digital ones were gone. Erased. Even the ones kept safe in his private folder on his personal computer.

Jeff didn't know how long he had been sitting there just thinking but he looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Scott was waiting patiently by the door and Jeff waved him in.

Scott took a seat across from his father "Lady Penelope's looking into this…E.O.S.T.C thing. She hadn't heard of it either but she's gonna talk to some people and try to find something on them"

Jeff nodded silently, only half listening.

"Is there anything I can do father?" Scott asked. He hated not knowing what to do. Scott was always a man of action, always ready to leap into the fray. This waiting around thing wasn't exactly his favourite thing in the world.

"I don't know Scott" Jeff sighed and placed his head in his hands and sighed tiredly "Can you turn back time?" there was no anger in his voice, only sadness "Can you take me back and stop your brother?" he asked "I don't know what I'm gonna do. One minute I think me, you, John, Virgil and Gordon are going to die and now…_this_"

"We have to wait father" Scott said gently "We have to see what Lady Penelope comes up with. Hopefully, we'll be able to get Alan back before he gets himself into even more trouble"

Jeff nodded, agreeing with his son.

"Thank you Scott"

"Father" Scott nodded and left his father's office.

Jeff pushed himself out from his seat and walked over to the window- as he always did when he needed to think.

All he knew was that he needed to find Alan. Alan needed his help and the first thing he had to was find him.

Somehow these people are forcing Alan to do the things he did

'_Yes, that's what this is' _he thought _'They must have something on Alan to make him do this. Alan wasn't a killer. He was just a boy' _

Jeff knew one thing- he was going to get his son back_. _

Soon.

* * *

_**E.O.S.T.C**_

Alan couldn't be happier. He was in the Desert Training Hall with several other agents. For hours, they had been beating the shite out of each other.

And Alan loved every second of it.

This was where he belonged. Right here with his real brothers. His real family. The ones that had his back in a fight and the ones that cared for him like no-one else.

Suddenly, Alan got a blast of sand in his face that one of the agents had kicked up at him. The other agent used the distraction to tackle Alan to the ground. Alan chuckled as they both went tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Cheeky bastard!" Alan laughed as he laid on the floor, taking a deep breath to refill his winded lungs.

The other agents nearby laughed at the two of them good-naturedly.

A shadow cast over him as Alex came over to him "Well, look at you" Alex teased as he held a hand out to Alan.

Alan smirked as he went to grab the offered hand but quickly changed his mind and pulled Alex down onto the ground with him.

"Whoa…" Alex squawked as he fell on top of Alan.

Ala rolled the two of them over until he was on top of Alex. He then quickly pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you two" Higgins said as he came over to them with a smirk on his face "Training Hall are for training not for make-out sessions" he said as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't keep the amused look off his face as he walked away.

"Sorry" Alan and Alex said at the same time.

Oh, yes. This was definitely where Alan was meant to be. And, he had no plans of leaving.


	11. Unleashing the Perfectionists

A/N : I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages. I'm not even sure if people are still reading this anymore but I hope you are. I plan on updating regularly again from this point.

Please review at the end of the chapter. Your views are the only reason why I write this stuff.

* * *

So far, all of Lady Penelope's contacts had kept their mouths tightly sealed on anything even remotely related to their situation. It was as if someone was teasing them. As soon as the Tracys caught wind of something, the trail would go cold and the contact would disappear instantly.

Jeff was beginning to lose hope on the search. But, he kept himself focused on Alan. Somehow, he had to help Alan. His son was in danger and he needed his father's help. Jeff only hoped that he could find his son before Alan got himself hurt or worse.

But, there seemed to be light at the end of this tunnel after all. One of Lady Penelope's contacts at the CIA had covertly been in contact with them and told them that he had found something they might find useful. From Jeff's understanding, it was a file that had been buried under a tonne of bureaucracy crap and red tape. But, in a rather lady Penelope like way, she had found a way through it.

It turned out to be an old warehouse that had been put under quarantine status – basically a direct order for all people to remain completely clear of the area. The order had been issued by someone with the name of Brian Higgins.

And so, that was why Jeff was currently traipsing through the trees of the Amazon rainforest with the blistering sun beating down on his skin. He thought about telling the police but so far they had only made a shambles of their investigation. It was time for Jeff to try it his own way now.

"How much further is it?" Gordon asked as he slapped his face and squashed what must have been the hundredth bug by now.

"We're here" Scott said as they stepped out into a large circle clearing in the forest.

"What the…" Virgil said in marvel as he started up at the tall square warehouse in the centre of the clearing.

The warehouse was made of steel walls with concrete barricades running along the side of it. The giant circular door at the front seemed to be at least a foot thick. It reminded Jeff somewhat of the door from Thunderbird 5.

"You think this place will help us find Alan?" Scott asked as he looked around wearily. This place was giving him the creeps.

"I'm not sure, son. I just hope it gives a clue as to your brother's whereabouts" Jeff called over his shoulder.

Scott nodded silently. He was worried about his brother just as much as his father was. Whoever these people were that Alan was with, they were clearly dangerous. And, as the eldest brother, it was Scott's job to make sure all his brothers were safe. He just wanted to help his brother and get him back home where he belonged.

"John, can you open it?" Jeff asked

"I'll try" John said unsurely as he walked over to the door and popped open the control panel next to it "Whoa" he said in surprise as he looked around the extremely complex wiring and circuitry.

"What is it?" Scott asked as he came to stand next to his brother.

"This circuitry is like nothing I've ever seen before. There have got to be over a dozen fail safes on this thing. See this…" John pointed to a wire as he gazed at his brother

"…Yeah?" Scott asked. He had no idea what John was talking about but he decided to play along anyway.

"That's just one of about thirty different tripwires attached to this thing. At least the ones I can see anyway. One wrong move and the whole system could crash and I'd be locked out completely. It's been specifically designed to stop people like me from messing around with it. I'll have to disassemble this thing piece by piece until I can-"

A rock flew past both of them and smashed into the control panel. The wiring exploded into sparks and caught fire. Scott and John jumped back and brought their arms up to shield their faces.

John stood there with his mouth hanging ajar in horror as he looked at where Gordon was standing right behind him and Scott with an impatient look on his face.

"What in the hell was that?!" John demanded

"We don't have time for you to play 'tech support'" Gordon snapped "Let's go already" he yelled

Jeff looked at his son oddly. This situation was getting to them and they were all on short tempers now.

"Come on boys" Jeff said as he walked over to the giant round door. He started to pull on it but it wouldn't budge.

"Together, father" Scott said as he moved over to help his father. John, Virgil and Gordon silently followed and braced themselves against the door "On three…one, two…Pull" he said

All five of them heaved as hard as they could. At first nothing happened, but soon they heard a quiet creak and a groan as the door started to inch forwards. They growled as they pulled harder and the door kept moving slowly. With a final heave, the door swung open and crashed against the wall of the warehouse.

"Follow me" Jeff said as he stepped inside the warehouse cautiously.

* * *

At the E.O.S.T.C Operations Centre, a techie was typing away at his computer. He was tracking a suspicious shipment that was being sent across the Mexico-Texas border. So far, nothing had happened with it yet. But, that didn't mean nothing could happen.

It was almost the end of the shift and he was growing tired of sitting at his desk staring at a computer screen all day. Maybe he would go down to one of the training halls later and go a few rounds to loosen up a little.

He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly as he blew out a breath.

A warning blare came up on his screen

'_What now_?' he thought

He looked at the red notification that had popped up on his screen.

'**Perfectionists containment breached'** blinked again and again at him.

He swore under his breath and launched himself out of his chair immediately.

"Sir!" he yelled across the room

* * *

The interior of the warehouse was pitch black. Jeff couldn't tell what was right in front of him and he could hardly make out the shapes of his sons next to him.

Jeff reached for his torch on his belt and clicked it on. He shone it up at the roof. It was a lot smaller on the inside than what the outside would make you think. The walls must be at least several feet thick to take up that much space. Jeff searched the room and saw a large power switch on the wall to their left.

"Gordon" Jeff instructed

"Got it" Gordon replied as he walked over to the switch and flipped it on.

They were all instantly blinded by white lights as the power came on. A soft whirring started up as generators somewhere nearby started to spin up. Jeff and his sons looked around surprised as they took in the view around them.

Nothing.

The place was empty save for a few storage crates arranged in a circle in the centre of the warehouse. There were eight of them all around a cylindrical control panel coming out of the floor. The boxes were made of some strange dark-red, rustic metal. There was a quiet humming coming from each of them.

Gordon walked over to the crate and peered down at it curiously. He quickly jumped back in panic and looked at his father.

"Uh, dad… you should probably take a look at this" Gordon said as he glanced nervously between the top of the crate and his father.

Jeff was by his son's side in an instant. His eyes bulged as he stared down at where Gordon was looking. There was a small glass window in the top of the crate that let you look at the crate's contents.

Inside, Jeff saw a _face_. An actual face. A face connected to a whole body in fact. The man's eyes were closed. He almost looked… asleep?

Jeff quickly looked around at the other crates. They were all the same. Eight men all with their eyes shut like the first. Their arms were rested by their sides and looked completely at ease.

They were all wearing some kind of black army uniform and they all had the same exact patch on their shoulder - _'Perfectionists' - _written in white stitching.

"Perfectionists?" Gordon asked

Jeff shook his head. He had no clue what that meant.

"What the..." Scott said in bewilderment as he, John and Virgil came over to join their father and Gordon.

"Are they alive?" John asked

Jeff looked to Virgil for the answer. Virgil walked over to the control panel in the centre of the crates and looked at the eight heartbeat readings coming from the men.

"Yeah, they're alive" he confirmed as he nodded at his father "It's like they're in some kind of stasis or something. They're just… stopped" he tried to explain it even though he wasn't sure of it himself

"Can we wake them up?" Gordon asked as he looked through the window at one of the men. He tapped the glass window which earned him a warning glare from Jeff and a whack on the back of the head from Scott.

"Whoa, whoa!" Scott held his hands up "Are you sure it's a good idea to be messing around with this stuff?" Scott looked to his father for back-up.

"Scott, these guys have got something to do with the people that have Alan. For all we know, they're prisoners to them just like your brother is" Jeff speculated "They could need our help and they may be able to tell us about this organisation" he said calmly

Scott sighed. His father - always the one to go about things logically. But, he still wasn't sold on the idea. These people could turn out to be even worse than the men that have Alan. Then what would they do? This was kind of reminding him of Pandora's Box. And, that really didn't end well.

"John?" Jeff asked

John walked over to the panel "Uhhh…" he paused to try and figure out the operating system in front of him. He had designed some of the most complex systems in the world, he was sure he could figure out this one as well. He pressed several buttons and nodded "I could wake them up. I think... I can't be sure though"

"Does it say why they're here?" Scott asked

John looked around the computer screen. There wasn't much to look at. He shook his head "Doesn't say anything" he shrugged

Jeff went quiet as he thought hard. This could be the worst possible idea. But, he needed to find out what these men knew about the E.O.S.T.C. Anything helpful could point them to Alan.

"Do it" Jeff finally ordered

John nodded. He turned back to the control panel and started to type away for a few seconds "Got it" he said as he turned back.

The gentle humming that existed before suddenly turned loud and violent. The lights began to flicker and a loud, piercing shriek threatened to deafen them. The crates shook and the metal groaned as god knows what happened. Jeff pressed his hands to cover his ears as he howled in pain. His sons did the same as the screeching continued. The readings blared as the heartrates of every man went crazy.

Then, everything went silent. Jeff blinked an eye open and looked around. Nothing had happened. Or, so he thought.

"Is that it?" Gordon asked confused. He stared down through the window of the nearest crate. The guy still seemed asleep.

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open. Gordon jumped back in fright "Whoa….Guys!" he yelled at his brothers as he stared at the man.

All eight men's eyes opened within seconds of each other. The sliding panel on the crate opened and they all silently climbed out with murderous glares on their faces. They all formed into a circle, surrounding Jeff and his sons.

Jeff quickly realised that they were in trouble. Serious trouble.

"My name is Jeff Tracy" Jeff subconsciously tried to put himself between the men and his sons "These are my sons Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon. We're here to help you" Jeff looked for some kind of reaction in any of them but he saw nothing. Just cold, angry glares.

The one in front of Jeff looked to the one to his left and nodded. The other man nodded back. They seemed to be communicating with each other silently and that really wasn't good.

Jeff looked nervously between the two men. The one in front of Jeff seemed to be the leader "Could you perhaps tell me why-"

The leader roared viciously as he lifted his leg and kicked Jeff square in the stomach. Jeff went flying backwards and hit the wall behind him. He fell to the floor with a thump.

'_What the hell?'_ Jeff thought. He was just kicked about thirty feet through the air. That should have been impossible.

"Dad!" Virgil yelled in panic.

Scott jumped into action and charged forwards. He swiped at the man's face with a clenched fist. But, the man easily dodged Scott's attack and moved his head to the side. He kicked Scott just like he did Jeff and Scott went flying backwards, landing next to his father on the floor.

John, Virgil and Gordon rushed forwards and tried to defend their two downed family members but they were quickly swept to the side.

John was easily knocked to the ground when one of the men kicked his legs out from underneath him. When he landed on the floor, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the bottom of a boot flying towards his face.

Virgil swung his leg sideways at the nearest guy's face. But, his leg was caught mid-air and he was thrown across the room. He yelped loudly when he hit the ground. A shot of pain went up his spine when he felt something in his leg snap.

Gordon managed to kick one of them in the stomach but fell backwards to the floor when his foot connected with something that felt more like a brick wall. He crawled backwards, terrified as two of the men advanced on him.

"Please…" he begged "…why are you doing this?" he asked

The two men stood above him didn't respond. Gordon blacked out when a fist went flying towards his face. There was a loud crack as his nose came out of place.

Jeff had just enough strength left in him to pry an eye open. The last thing he saw was Gordon, Virgil and John unconscious on the floor around him. His vision began to blur and before his eyes shut, he saw the dark silhouettes of eight men walking out the door of the warehouse. One of them was dragging Scott behind them.

"No…" Jeff whimpered "Scott…" was the last word uttered through his lips before Jeff too succumbed to the darkness.

…

Jeff woke with a groan. What happened? Then, he shot up as everything came back to him. He pushed himself to his feet and rushed over to his nearest son Gordon.

Jeff kneeled by his son and looked over his injuries. There was a massive dark red bruise on Gordon's face. Jeff shook him gently "Gordon" he whispered

Gordon made a groan as he came around and rubbed his head "Oww..." he croaked "What happened?" he asked, confused

"I'm not sure son. Can you stand?" Jeff asked

Gordon took a moment to check himself over "I think so…" he groaned as he slowly hauled himself to his feet, ignoring the jab of pain he felt from his jaw.

"Good lad" Jeff patted his son and went over to check on John who was lying on his side against the wall "John, can you hear me?" he asked as he gently shook John like he had Gordon.

He received a groan in return as John rubbed his head and winced "Son of a bitch" John groaned as he rubbed his head "I feel like I just downed an entire gallon of Vodka" he said tiredly "Again"

Jeff snorted a laugh. At least his son wasn't too badly hurt anyway. His nose was a bit out of shape but that was the least of their worries. He helped John to his feet. Jeff looked to his left and saw Virgil laying still on the floor.

"Oh, my god – Virgil!" Jeff yelled as he ran over to his son

Virgil's leg was bent out of shape slightly. Jeff didn't need Virgil's medical qualification to know that it was broken.

"Oh, god. Virgil, can you hear me?" Jeff asked urgently. Virgil woke up panting. His hand immediately shot to his leg "Virgil, it's your father. I need you to tell me what to do"

"Christ…" Virgil said as he felt the odd shaping in his leg "My leg's broken, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"I think so son. We need to get you out of here" Jeff gently helped Virgil up so he could stand on his one good leg while leaning heavily on his father.

"We've got him dad" John said as he moved to Virgil's left to support his weight. Gordon moved to the other side of Virgil and helped take the remainder of his brother's weight

"Where's Scott?" John asked as he looked around the warehouse. The men that had attacked them seemed to be long gone by now.

"They took him" Jeff said

"They what?!" Gordon screeched

"Why would they do that?" Virgil asked

"I don't know son. But, we have to get out of here and figure this out" Jeff said as he moved to the door. John and Gordon slowly followed behind while half carrying, half dragging Virgil as well.

Night seemed to have fallen and there was sweet relief when they stepped out into the cooler air now that the sun was gone. It was still freakishly hot but it was at least a little better than before.

Jeff was the first to walk through the door. He was about to reach for his phone to call someone to meet them but before he could take another step, a bright torch light was shone in his face. Jeff brought his hand up to shield his face. The only thing he could see was the barrel of a gun pointed at him. He couldn't see who it was or what they looked like. At first, Jeff through that it may have been one of the men that had come back to finish the job.

But, then the completely unexpected happened.

The torch was lowered and Jeff got a clear look at who it was.

Alan stood there, assault rifle in hand as he aimed his gun at his father. He had a glowering look on his face as he kept his weapon held tightly. Jeff looked around the clearing and saw dozens of men surrounding them, all aiming their guns at where Jeff stood.

"What have you done?" Alan growled furiously as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

* * *

A/N : Hope you enjoyed this even if you had to wait forever to see it. If you liked it, pleas review and tell me about what you thought. If not, please review anyway and let me know so that I can do my best to work on it in future chapters. If you thought that this chapter was absolute rubbish and that I should stop writing immediately, please feel free to say so as well.

See you all next time :)


	12. The hunt begins

A/N: Hello my readers. As promised, I haven't left such an enormous gap in posting this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review at the end.

Happy reading :)

* * *

Jeff squinted when the black bag was ripped from his head. A bright, blinding light shone in his face. He looked around and saw that he was in a small, cramped interrogation room with blacked out windows. There were two other men in the room with him. They both had the 'E.O.S.T.C' patch on their uniforms.

"Who the hell are you people?" Jeff asked tiredly "What have you done with my sons?"

Before Jeff could ask any questions back at the warehouse, before he could even fully recognise that Alan had been standing less than three feet in front of him, Jeff had had a black bag pulled over his head from behind. From there, he had been dragged away and flown hours to a place Jeff had to idea where. The only thing he could tell you was that they were somewhere hot and on the coast. He could have sworn that he had heard seagulls calling when he was blindly guided inside.

So, he was in an unknown location, separated from his sons, with two men guarding him and he had no weapons to speak of. Not to mention Scott was also now missing as well. Things definitely weren't going as smoothly as Jeff had hoped.

"There are brave fools and then there are just plain stupid fools" A voice said

Jeff's head snapped over to the corner of the room. Seconds later, Alan emerged from the shadows with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Of course, you know all about stupid moves, don't you?" Alan asked as he sat himself down on a corner of the table that Jeff was sitting across from and folded his arms "I'm not quite sure which one you are"

"Alan, what the hell is this?" Jeff asked, looking warily at the two other men in the room

Alan leapt off the table. He walked over to Jeff and kicked the chair over angrily, taking Jeff with it. Jeff grunted when he hit the ground.

"This is what happens when people mess with affairs that you cannot possibly comprehend. In your attempt to fix one mistake you made an even worse one" Alan sneered

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, completely aghast

"I'm talking about you" Alan growled "I'm talking about your foolish vendetta to alleviate a guilty consciousness that may end in a place far worse than you could ever imagine"

Alan sat on the table again and pulled up a small file. He flipped through the pages as he

"Those men you released…they weren't as innocent as you may have thought" Alan pulled out a photo and showed it to Jeff. It was of a body, mutilated and covered in blood. Its insides were no longer its insides. If Jeff didn't already know, he would have thought the guy had been attacked by some kind of wild animal "This was taken less than an hour ago. In their escape, the Perfectionists decided to steal a couple cars from a nearby farm. I guess this guy wasn't as lucky as you were"

Alan signalled to the two men standing behind Jeff and they both hauled Jeff up so that his chair was on all fours again. Alan leaned down and grasped at his father's collar tightly and pulled him in close

"Listen to me, Jeff Tracy. You have unleashed a force with enough destructive force to wipe out an entire country. The only reason why you aren't already dead is because I am an E.O.S.T.C agent and it is my job to ensure the safety of everyone. Despite my personal feelings towards you, you are still an innocent civilian and I must do whatever I have to in order to ensure you are still alive at the end of this" Alan released his father's shirt and leaned back again "Do you know why those men were put into stasis?" he asked

Jeff shook his head, clueless.

"Well…it wasn't because they were hostages. Oh, no. It's much worse. The Perfectionists believe that it is their duty to bring down the governments around the world that they have deemed 'imperfect'. Every single one of them. And they _can_ do it. That's why they were stopped the last time. But not before over a hundred men lost their lives to them in the process. And when you released them, you took each and every one of those men's sacrifices and you _spat_ on it!"

Alan pushed himself up from the table and began to circle his father

"Now, let's establish some ground rules, shall we? Until I am able to return Scott to you and eliminate the threat, you, John, Virgil and Gordon shall remain on Tracy Island. You won't make a peep, not to us and certainly not to anyone else. If you do, you and anyone you tell shall spend the rest of your lives in the deepest hole I can find for you. You try to fly off the island, we'll shoot you down. You try to take a boat, we'll blow it out of the water. Try to swim and I'll have you picked up and dragged back before you can get anywhere close to the mainland" Alan said as he continued to circle his father

"Alan, stop this. We are a family. Come on, whatever it is these people have on you, we can help you. I'm your father Alan. I want to help you" Jeff glared at one of the two other agents in the room before focusing on his son again "As soon as we get you back, we can get Scott back as well" he implored desperately

Alan gave Jeff a fake smile before turning round so that his back was on his father. Without warning, he whipped back round and backhanded his father across the face. Jeff would have brought his hand up to cup his cheek if his hands were not still bound behind his back.

"I want you to get one thing through your thick skull. You are not my father!" he snapped "And, the people you say are my brothers…" Alan scoffed "I know more about psychotic murderers than I do about Scott. The same goes for the rest of my so called brothers!"

Jeff stared, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared up horrified at Alan. This person in front of him wasn't his son. Not even close.

"Let's move" Alan ordered the two men as he made for the door. He held it open as the other two agents left the room. Alan stepped outside and faced his father "And, by the way, Lady Penelope's organisation is being watched. If you care for her at all, do not involve her any more than you already have" he smirked mysteriously "Just something to think about" Alan slammed the door closed

Jeff heard the sound of retreating footsteps getting further and further away. He rubbed a hand down the back of his head. He gripped at his hair frustrated as he whacked his forehead against the wall.

* * *

And so, Jeff paced and he paced for hours around the small six by ten room as he thought about how it had come to this. His youngest son had turned against him and was now part of some secret organisation. His eldest had been kidnapped by murderous monsters that seemed to be capable of unimaginable terrors. And, now he was in a locked room, completely helpless.

What could possibly happen next?

Jeff continued to pace. He had considered making an escape attempt but he didn't know how many men were waiting for him on the other side of the door. Plus, he would have to make a large racket to even get the door off its hinges in the first place. That would be bound to attract attention within a few seconds. Not to mention the fact he wouldn't be able to get very far without a weapon.

Jeff stopped his pacing suddenly as a thought occurred to him. Had he heard the door lock when Alan left? Jeff sighed when he walked over to the door and hovered his hand over the handle.

"Surely not…" he said to himself as he pressed down on the handle and sure enough, it clicked open "Damnit Alan!" he swore angrily as he punched the door. He had wasted all this time because of an unlocked door?!

Jeff yanked the door open and stormed outside, fury clear on his face. When he exited out into the corridor, he immediately recognised the furniture. Was that his mother's vase over there? Jeff squinted in confusion when he walked down the corridor and came out into the living room with the familiar orange sofa. Jeff sighed tiredly when he realised where he was.

He was back on Tracy Island. He had been here for hours already and he hadn't realised. No wonder the windows had been blacked out prior to his meeting with Alan. Alan had planned this himself. He must have thought it was _funny_.

Jeff heard knocking coming from somewhere. He followed the sound until he arrived outside Gordon's room "Hello?" a voice said from inside. That was definitely John, Jeff recognised.

Jeff opened the door to the room and was relieved when he saw John and Gordon standing by the door. Virgil was sitting on the bed with a splint on his leg and his leg was no longer bend out of position. Obviously, he had had some kind of treatment for his leg while they had been brought to the island.

When he looked around, Jeff noticed that the windows in their room had been blacked out like Jeff's had been.

"Dad!" Gordon said relieved "Are you alright? How did you get out of your cell?" Gordon asked

"We're back on the island" Jeff briefly explained "Come on, I'll explain as best I can" Jeff motioned his head out of the room

Gordon walked outside while John helped Virgil to his feet and helped him slowly limp outside. The brothers followed their father as he led them back into the living room. John sat Virgil down on the sofa and he then stood beside Gordon. They all looked around, confused. Like their father, none of them had even considered that they were on Tracy Island.

"Where's Alan?" John asked his father

Jeff sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to set- one of the sights that Jeff had previously associated with calm and peace- and he looked out as the dark shade of orange was beginning to fall behind the horizon.

"He left" Jeff said as he shut his eyes remorsefully

"What do you mean?" Virgil said "Where's he gone?"

"I don't know" Jeff shook his head "And, I don't think he's planning on coming back"

"Don't say that father" John implored "I'm sure you just misread the situation"

"It's true John. Alan had chosen his path. And, he's decided to leave up behind" Jeff said as a single tear rolled down his face "None of us are to leave the island. That's an order" Jeff said in his emotionless commander voice that he saved for use on missions.

Before John, Gordon or Virgil could ask any questions, Jeff retreated up the stairs to his room, alleviating a bottle of Whiskey from the liquor cabinet on his way.

Gordon looked solemnly at John. The look was returned when John glanced between the stairs his father had just disappeared up and his brother.

What were they supposed to do now?

* * *

**E.O.S.T.C**

Alan stepped out of the elevator into the Command Centre. He joined Mathers's side and they both looked up at the World Map.

"Anything?" Alan asked hopefully

Mathers shook his head "Nothing" Since the body of the farmer had been discovered, there had been no sign of the Perfectionists anywhere. For now, anyway.

Alan sighed "I'm sure something will come up. It always does"

"We have some of the best satellite and surveillance technology in the world and we can't seem to find eight men" Mathers sighed

"Whoever said this life was meant to be easy?" Alan joked with a raised eyebrow. Mathers chuckled briefly at the comment.

Mathers gave a sideways look at Alan "Have our guests been dealt with?" he asked

"Yes, sir. The Tracys have been returned to their island. Morris and Axel are staying behind with a team to monitor them and make sure that they don't try anything"

Mathers nodded "Good. One less problem in our way" he turned to one of the techies sitting at a computer "Keller, get a message to all our overseas contacts. Tell them to keep an eye out for anything that might have something to do with Perfectionists"

"Right away, sir" the techie responded immediately

"Mills, I want all our teams not currently inside this base to understand that if they should happen to come into contact with a Perfectionist, they must not engage. They are to radio for back-up and we'll work from there"

"Yes, sir" the other techie said as he began to type away at his computer

"If there's nothing else, sir, and if its alright with you, requesting permission to be excused" Alan said respectfully to Mathers

Mathers gave Alan a knowing smile "Alex expecting you?" he asked

Alan smiled sheepishly "Yes sir" he said

"Well what are you doing here then? Go and see his agent" Mathers said with a teasing smirk as he nodded to the elevator

"Thank you, sir" Alan nodded as he rushed off to the elevator and pressed the button for the Living Quarters. When the doors closed and the elevator whisked Alan away, Mathers refocused on the World Map.

"And, so the hunt begins" Mathers said as he folded his hands behind his back

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading yet another one of my chapters. I hope you all at least took some pleasure in this chapter. If you did, please please leave a review and tell me what you thought. If not, leave me a review and tell me what I can change.

See you all next time :)


	13. First blood

A/N: Well, hello everyone. Time for another story update. I hope at least some of you enjoyed reading the last chapter. And, I hope you enjoy this one as well. If you do, please leave a review at the end.

* * *

**E.O.S.T.C**

"How about setting up a fake peace conference?" Alex suggested. He, Alan, Higgins and Mathers and the other eleven masters were sitting around a large conference table suggesting ideas about how to deal with the Perfectionists "A group of important politicians all in one place would be a pretty tempting target. We could lay in wait for them and try to take 'em down with a couple rockets"

"It's too high profile. A fake conference would require a high civilian presence in the area. We can't risk them or our secrecy" Mathers said. So far, he had shot down every other idea for one reason or another.

"Okay, this isn't working. Let's go back to basics here" Alan said as he reached behind him and flipped the light switch off "What do we actually know about them?" he asked the room

A presentation started on the whiteboard at the foot of the table and they all watched as the records of all eight men came onto the screen. Each person at the table turned to face the board.

One of the older masters – Jacob – was the first to talk as the first image appeared on the screen "Well, as we all know, when the E.O.S.T.C first began, eight Delta Force operatives were chosen to serve as the first agents with the Masters there to supervise training and mission operations. Because of their strive for 100% success and never allowing anything to go wrong in every mission earned them the codename 'Perfectionists'. A military scientist - Dr Hazako – developed a series of drugs in order to give the Deltas increased speed along with added mental and physical strength"

The names of each of them appeared in order along with their personal files;

'_Bates, Matthew, PVT'_

'_Deaks, Keith, PVT'_

'_Dunlop, Edward, LT'_

'_Erikson, Thomas, PVT'_

'_Snow, Marvin, PVT'_

'_Trent, Damon, SGT'_

'_Woodrow, Barry, CPT'_

All of them had the same basic military buzz cut hairstyle. None of them seemed to be any older than about thirty. Much like an E.O.S.T.C, their training had started from an incredibly young age.

"And, let's not forget…" Mathers clicked the remote. A file of the eighth Delta Force operative flashed up "Colonel Henry Holiwell. The leader of the Delta Force team. 42 years old with over 15 years of experience in some of the most hostile areas of fighting in the Somali, Bosnian and the Kosovo conflicts. Hundreds of confirmed kills in his career before he was chosen for transfer here"

"The best killers always make for the most effective agents" Alan commented as he twisted a pen in his hands

"Yes, thank you, Alan" Mathers said before continuing "Unfortunately, the drugs they were given began to have a less than desired effect on the Deltas' minds. Their mental stability deteriorated until they became wild" he finished

Another master – Arthur – continued on "They began to participate in unauthorised missions and they started picking their own targets. They got it into their heads that it was their duty to rid the world of its '_corrupted order' _" An image of a skyscraper with smoke pouring out of it came up on the board. Everyone internally flinched at the sight as they remembered that day. Alan was too young at the time but he knew about the bombing at the British embassy in Washington DC in 2000. The perfectionists had tried to kill the British Prime Minister but thankfully the Masters had just managed to get a warning to the police, allowing them vital time to evacuate the embassy before the bomb detonated "Soon after, they abandoned the E.O.S.T.C and tried to make it on their own"

"Without the resources, they were unable to carry out many high-profile assaults but they were still able to take their targets out at close range" an image came up of a news clipping covering the assassination of the Kenyan president while he was attending a peace conference in London. The Perfectionists had sniped him from a building across from the conference before retreating again.

"They were able to kill seven different world leaders in their deluded rampage before they could be stopped" Higgins said as he recalled the events that had happened just over a decade ago now. The newspapers had dubbed it the 'Democrats Slaughterhouse'. It was as if the world had stopped as every country sealed themselves off from the world.

"And so the world turned to chaos" Alan said "Three months of every world leader pointing their guns at each other trying to find out who was behind the assassinations and who they represented. It wasn't until we were able to give them a person to blame did the situation finally start to resolve itself"

"Who'd you get in the end? I mean, obviously, you couldn't give them an actual Perfectionist" Alex asked

"Merely a criminal we were able to procure from one of America's many death row prison wings. The man was going to die anyway so we gave him a chance to redeem himself" Higgins said "Afterwards, the world began to calm down again, giving us the breathing room we needed to stop the Perfectionists"

"How _did_ you stop them?" Alan asked

"We caught them off guard when they were flying across the Pacific in a stolen aircraft. We were able to shoot them down and once the plane hit the water, the force of the impact incapacitated the Perfectionists long enough for us to get to them. We couldn't kill them but we were able to get them into stasis" Master George explained

"All that was left was to find a desolate place for us to keep them and quarantine the area" Higgins said as he concluded the story

"Something tells me a sneak attack isn't an option for us this time?" Alan assumed

Mathers shook his head "No. Back then, they weren't expecting us to pursue them. This time however…I suspect that's exactly what they want us to do. As we speak, they're likely creating plans and back-up plans for every one of our moves"

"Be that as it may, there were only thirteen of you against eight of them at the time. There are _hundreds_ of us now. Drugs or no drugs, surely they know they can't win" Alex said

"Don't be so sure" Mathers said as he pushed out of his chair. He nodded to Alan and Alan switched the lights on again "Being trapped in stasis has probably made them anxious for revenge. While you're right, in an all-out conflict, we probably would win. But, that would draw attention that we simply cannot afford. And, neither can they" Mathers switched off the projector on the table "Chances are, they'll try to use that to their advantage"

A knock came from the door to the meeting from.

"Enter" Mathers said

One of the techies from the Command Centre opened the door and poked his head through "Sirs, an NSA convoy has just been attacked outside Beijing. We're picking up their distress call" he reported

"Well, you don't need us for that. Dispatch our local team to check it out" Mathers said as he refocused on the meeting

"I already have, sir. They're not responding" the techie said

Mathers stopped suddenly. He shared a look with Higgins "Perfectionists" he snarled

Higgins launched himself out of his chair "I want a helicopter ready by the time I get to the hanger" he said as he pointed at the techie as he quickly zipped up his uniform vest.

"Yes, sir" the techie said, disappearing back out into the corridor

"Alan, Alex, you're with me" Higgins said. The two younger agents leapt out of their chairs and raced to keep up with Higgins as he quick-walked to the elevator.

"Gentlemen, we'll continue this at a later time" Mathers dismissed the other Masters as he took the stairs up to the Command Centre

The room was filled with 'Yes, sirs' as the others filed out of the room.

Higgins, Alan and Alex walked into the elevator. Higgins slammed the button for the Hanger and the lift quickly descended down the base. When they next stopped, the three of them marched out with Higgins in the lead.

"Local police has isolated the area and established a three mile quarantine zone around the ambush point" Alex said as he listened to the message from his radio

"You realise that we don't actually have a plan to deal with the Perfectionists as of yet" Alan reminded the senior agent.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to improvise" Higgins said as the three of them boarded one of the helicopters along with several other agents. Opposite them, another helicopter was prepping to leave "Get us in the air" Higgins ordered the pilot

"Yes, sir" the agent responded as he lifted the helicopter into the air.

At the top of the hanger, a giant circular hatch opened up leading up to the surface through a tunnel. Both helicopters ascended up out of the hanger and into the tunnel. When they reached the surface, they turned towards to the direction of the distress call, travelling as quickly as they could.

Alan only hoped that they could arrive in time to do _something._

* * *

Alan looked out the door of the helicopter as they came to hover above the small road. Each side of the road was covered in thick forests. Two black SUVs – typical government agency vehicles- were in a pile-up with pieces of debris scattered over the road. Another SUV seemed to have been rammed off the road and was flipped onto its roof. Several men in suits were lying face-down on the ground next to the vehicles.

"Bring us down. Let's take a closer look" Higgins said. The pilot nodded and the helicopter landed. Higgins opened the door and he along with all the other agents climbed out "Search the area. Check for survivors" he ordered. Higgins pulled out his radio "Helo 2, provide overwatch and sweep the perimeter"

"_Yes sir" _The pilot in the second helicopter responded as he continued to circle above the scene.

Alan and Alex searched through the bodies of the NSA agents on the ground while the other agents searched through the vehicles. Their weapons were drawn but it didn't seem like they even had the chance to fire. Alan looked over at the vehicle that had been flipped onto its roof. There were bullet holes through the windshield and the engine. However, the other two cars seemed almost completely undamaged.

Every single one of the NSA agents had either had their necks snapped or their skulls bashed in with something blunt like the butt of a rifle.

So, the Perfectionists were armed now. As if things weren't already bad enough. By the looks of the bullet holes, they were using something with a higher calibre than an AK-47 but less than a 50 cal.

Alan spotted Higgins crouched at the side of the road, closely examining the ground. Alan walked over to the senior agent "So, what's the theory?"

"It happened within less than a minute. They were lying in wait. As soon as the convoy moved into the ambush position, one of them jumped in front of the lead car…" Higgins pointed to the turned over car "…shooting the driver and when the car stopped, the other two colloded in their attempt to stop. Once the convoy was halted and the NSA agents were out of their vehicles, the rest of the Perfectionists moved in and took them on hand to hand. The NSA didn't stand a chance"

"So that explains what happened…" Alan said as Higgins stood "…now for the elephant in the room. Where the hell's our team?" he asked as he gazed out at the battle scene. None of the bodies belonged to Team Manager Geren or the other five agents in his team that had responded to the convoy's distress call "What was an NSA convoy doing this far out anyway?"

"I don't know" Higgins shook his head

"I think I can answer that question" Alex came over holding a tablet "I've accessed the NSA mainframe. It says they were escorting the NSA director to an off-the-record meeting with the Chinese President Xi Jinping several hours ago. Apparently, Chinese intelligence and the NSA have been working together to find an underground sleeper cell in Manhattan"

"Where's the president now?" Alan asked

"When the NSA didn't show, his security moved him to his underground bunker at an undisclosed location" Alex said as he tapped his tablet again, looking through several 'encrypted' transmissions between the Chinese. Encrypted to the Americans and other nations anyway, yet still not good enough for the E.O.S.T.C.

"This was sloppy" Alan commented as he looked around the trashed convoy "If the Perfectionists wanted to kill the Chinese President, why would they attack the NSA _before_ the meeting? Why wouldn't they just follow the convoy and then take out the President afterwards?" he asked to no-one in particular

"The president wasn't the target" Higgins said "The Perfectionists wanted us here. They're testing the waters. Watching to see our responses" he explained as he looked into the forest. It was almost as if he could sense the gazes that were locked onto him. He searched the trees until he saw a red flashing light half hidden in one of the tree branches "There" he said as he pointed at the light source

One of the other agents climbed the tree and uncovered the small camera. He held it up for Higgins to see before severing the wires attached to it with his knife. The light turned off, letting them know that it had stopped transmitting. The agent jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on his feet. He stored the camera in a silver case and sealed it, adding it to the evidence cases to be taken back to base.

"The Perfectionists will rely on creating chaos from within. Killing off the lower level leaders and letting the larger nations fight it out and destroy themselves. Once everyone's weak enough, there'd be nothing to stop the Perfectionists from sweeping in to pick off what's left. Taking out China with its two and a half million strong army this early on in the game would serve no purpose " Higgins surmised as he stared off into the distance "But, right now, they've got their sights on a far more serious threat to them"

"And, what's that?" Alex asked

Higgins sighed "Us" he said "Taking us out would take out their only opposition. That's why they attacked the convoy. They knew that it would draw one of our teams to the area. They were smart enough to isolate us than try to take us all on at once"

Alex's tablet peeped suddenly as it received a download "Uh, guys…" he said as he tapped at the small device in his hands "…according to the manifest, there were _four_ vehicles in this convoy"

Alan raised an eyebrow "So, where's the fourth?" he asked as he double checked. Yup, definitely only three left in the ambush zone.

"Exactly" Alex said "And that's not all. The missing car…it was the one that the NSA Director was being transported in"

"Great" Higgins sighed as he shook his head. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Alex "Report to Mathers and get him to contact the NSA. All their vehicles have trackers in them. See if we can get the frequency they use so we can track it" he ordered

"Yes sir" Alex said immediately as he returned to their helicopter, leaving Alan and Higgins.

"What do you think happened to Geren?" Alan asked

"Not sure" Higgins answered sincerely. He had tried to find a trace of the other team, but thanks to the training that every agent received in the E.O.S.T.C, finding traces of their presence was close to impossible even in the middle of a battlefield "But, if we find the car, maybe we can find our guys"

* * *

The signal that the NSA had given them had led them to an empty multi-story car park just outside Beijing. Higgins, Alan and Alex were in one car while the other agents were in a car following behind them. Night had fallen by the time they had reached the major city, making it the perfect time to slip in and out of the area without anyone noticing them.

"You sure this is the place?" Higgins said sceptically as he drove into the ground floor of the car park. He turned up the ramp to the next floor and again and again as he headed for the roof.

"Quite sure" Alex said as he looked at his tablet again "Within a few metres at least" he shrugged

Higgins drove the car onto the roof where there was indeed an SUV parked in one of the spaces. Being the only car in the entire building, it was certainly the car they were looking for. The agents behind them in the other car parked next to them and got out of the car. Higgins turned off the engine and slipped out of his seat, joining the other agents. Alex and Alan followed him a moment later.

"Check the perimeter" Higgins ordered the agents "Watch for snipers and traps"

Alan walked up to the driver's side window and looked inside the SUV. It was empty. He mentally swore. He had hoped that there would be some indication of where Geren was. Alan circled the car until he came to the boot. He pulled the handle.

"No, wait!" Alex and Higgins yelled at the same time.

Alan lifted the boot door unharmed and looked at the two of them strangely "What?" he asked

"That could have been rigged Alan" Alex admonished as he stared incredulously at Alan.

"Well, it wasn't" Alan responded simply as he looked inside. Once he had, he immediately regretted it. He inhaled sharply and whipped his head to the side, averting his gaze. He shut his eyes but that didn't stop the stench of blood filling and burning his nostrils "Son of a…" he growled

"What is it?" Higgins asked as he stepped forward to look

"It's…it's Geren" Alan answered, his voice thick with emotion.

Higgins peered inside the boot "Oh, my god" he said as he slapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

Inside the car boot, there were six severed heads arranged in a circle with a seventh in the middle. Geren's head was in the front of the circle, his eyes and mouth still hanging open even after death. The rest of the circle was made up of the five other members of Geren's team.

Higgins looked at the face of the man in the centre "Shit. Is that-"

"NSA Director Victor Reynolds" Alex answered before Higgins had to finish the question.

There was a note next to one of the heads. Alan reached inside a picked it up. It had '_**KNOCK KNOCK**_' written in blood smeared all over the page.

"Now, what the hell does that mean?" Alex asked, looking between Alan and the note

Higgins stared longingly at the note in Alan's hand "It's a taunt" he answered "They're showing us what they're already capable of. And that they're far from done with us"

"I am going to _kill_ them" Alex growled, surprising everyone.

Higgins placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder "Be calm agent. Reacting in anger is exactly what they want us to do. But, now we must be rational and think logically"

"We can't leave any DNA evidence behind" Alan said. He pulled out a block of C4 and attached it to the boot door of the SUV.

"Let's move people" Higgins said as he led the way back to the cars they had arrived in. When everyone was back inside, Alan pressed the detonator. The SUV in front of them exploded into a million pieces, leaving a large fireball in the place of the car. To any of the city's inhabitants, it would just be an ordinary car fire.

Alan looked out the window as Higgins started the engine. The bright yellow of the flames glistened in his eyes as he turned to Higgins "I think it's time we had a little chat with Dr Hazako" he suggested

The engine roared to life and Higgins slipped the car into gear "Alan, I couldn't agree with you more" he said as he drove down the car park ramp, leading the way out of the city and back to the helicopters.

* * *

Professor Iru Yamashado walked down the street to his apartment after a long day of work. He clutched the handle of his briefcase loosely as he strolled peacefully.

The small park was quite relaxing when it wasn't filled with the thousands of people that visited it every day. The night sky offered a welcome respite from the hot sun that had turned his office into a sauna.

The distant skyscrapers of the city to his left lit up his path as he made his way through the gate to the park that he liked to cut through on his journey. There was something about the place that made him feel at ease.

The park was always empty at this time of night, making it the perfect place to unwind after a day of work.

"Dr Hazako…" a voice said

Yamashado stopped suddenly. That voice. That name – it had been a long time since anyone had called him that before. He turned, trying to locate the source of the noise. He spotted a figure sitting on a park bench across from him. The person had their arm draped over the backrest and their legs crossed in front of them.

"Sorry?" Yamashado called out to the figure "Do I know you?"

"Yes…" The figure stood from his seat and stepped forward "…I believe you do" Henry Holiwell's face was lit up as he stepped out of the shadows.

Yamashado's mouth fell slightly as he looked at the ex-colonel in front of him "You…" he whispered, horrified. Yamashado turned and ran. He took about five quick steps before he ran into another Perfectionist coming at him. Yamashado backed up and ran straight back into Holiwell. He looked around. He was surrounded on all sides as the eight Perfectionists created a circle around him.

"While you may have forgotten us and taken a new name, rest assured we have not forgotten you" Holiwell said with a devious smirk "Or what you did to us"

Yamashado desperately reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small revolver. He pointed it at Holiwell's face "Get away from me!" he yelled

"Tsk tsk tsk" Holiwell tutted as he shook his head pitifully at the doctor "Doctor, you know better than anyone that that doesn't work on us. Not anymore"

"What do you want?!" Yamas…Hazako demanded as he stared desperately at Holiwell.

"I merely wish to ask a favour" Holiwell said as he held his hands up, the smirk ever present on his face.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this far, readers. I hope you enjoyed it. In reference to Holiwell's prior record, if some events don't match up with reality, then please let me know in a review.

Also, if you enjoyed it, then leave a review :)

See you next time


	14. Recruiting the doctor

**Hello readers, I hope there are still some people out there that are reading this story. I know it's been ages since I posted a review on this story and I sincerely apologise for that. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**Don't forget to leave a review at the end :)**

* * *

Alan sat outside a small café on the side of a busy city road sipping a cup of tea. The sun was beating down fully on him as he waited patiently. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table again and again, trying to keep himself occupied.

Thousands of people passed him by and didn't seem to pay him any attention. Angry drivers honked their horns endlessly and the city that never sleeps carried on as it did every hour of every day.

Alan checked his watch again for what must have been the tenth time now. It was two minutes to three. With every second that ticked by, Alan grew more and more anxious. He hated being this deep into any city, especially Washington D.C. He was fairly certain that the only person that wasn't uncomfortable being in a place this high profile was Mathers. But that was only because he was the Secretary of Defence and he had little choice in the matter.

There was too much movement, too many variables, too many things that could go wrong within an instant. Alan would rather take an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere full of criminals any day than spend any more time that absolutely necessary in a place like this.

Four times Alan had checked the perimeter. No sign of lurking individuals or homicidal Delta Force operatives. Alan had chosen his position perfectly. The table umbrella above him protected him from any cameras and the café itself only had a few patrons and all of them knew better than to look over at him.

This area was particularly useful for agents. It was located around all the embassies in capital city, making it the perfect place to meet with top-level delegates from all around the world and disappear again into a crowd of thousands.

Alan checked his watch again. '_Come on, come on'_, he urged. Just when he was about to check the perimeter again, a Serbian man in a white business suit shuffled himself into the seat opposite Alan.

"I have fifty seconds before my security notices I'm missing" the man stated as he purposefully avoided making eye contact with Alan.

"Hello to you too, Imam" Alan greeted with a nod. He folded his newspaper under his ard "And, if you're referring to those two goons your country considers 'bodyguards', I wouldn't worry. They don't really seem too bright" Alan passed a small brown file over the table "I'm looking for a previous customer of yours"

Imam opened the file and flipped through the pages inside. He frowned at the face inside it "Dr Jai Hazako?" he raised an eyebrow and glanced at Alan "Never heard of him" Imam shrugged as he dropped the file on the table and moved to leave.

"Sit" Alan ordered as he glared up at the man.

Imam looked challengingly into Alan's eyes for a brief moment before relenting. He raised his hands in surrender before sitting back down in his chair.

"About 10 years ago, this man would have gone looking for safe passage out of the US along with a new identity" Alan said "Now, you're the best smuggler this side of the planet Imam. No-one moves illegally through the US borders without you hearing about it"

"Even if I did agent, I could not in good conscience break the confidentiality of my clients" Imam said with a giant grin "You understand the need for secrecy more than anyone"

Alan's face fell from his usual neutral face into an angry glare "You're a profiteer who takes advantage of people's desperation. You don't even _have_ a conscience" Alan pointed out

Imam pursed his lips and rolled his head to the side "True" he nodded, not even trying to deny it

"Do not forget Imam, your name is on a very short list of people we have _ever_ released from Armageddon. That agreement came with certain conditions. Would you like me to remind you of them?" Alan said warningly

"Yes, yes, my services in return for my freedom" Imam rolled his eyes. He was well used to getting this speech from other agents that came to harass him every now and then "I provide you with information and I get to roam freely" Imam recited tiredly

"_Reliable_ information" Alan stressed as he glared at Imam "If you would prefer, I could always send you back to Armageddon. I'm sure they would be more than happy to use…other methods to collect the information I need" Alan smirked at the slight look of panic that appeared on Imam's face.

"I'm the Serbian Ambassador to America" Imam reminded Alan "You wouldn't _dare_" he growled

Alan raised an eyebrow "Oh, wouldn't I?" he taunted "How about a boating accident this time? I seem to remember you didn't like having to explain how you supposedly survived your little 'plane crash' after being presumed dead for four years. And, I'm sure all the other inmates are just _desperate_ to see you again" Alan flashed a sinister smile

Imam sighed and tapped the table nervously. Sweat began to run down his forehead. He definitely didn't want to wind back up in that foul, god-awful, tortuous place ever again "Fine!" he spat. He picked up the file again and stood up from his chair "Meet me back here in an hour" Imam said as he looked at his watch

Alan latched onto Imam's forearm and stopped him from moving. The man jumped slightly when he was trapped in Alan's vice like grip "Do not forget Imam. You are far from _free. _We are always watching" he pointed out

Imam stared fearfully at Alan before wrenching his arm free. As he walked away, he rubbed at his forearm slightly. There was definitely going to be a bruise there later.

Alan turned back to his tea as he heard the sound of the café gate opening and closing letting him know Imam had left.

That had gone easier than he had thought.

…

And, two hours later, on the dot, Imam entered the café again. Alan lowered his newspaper onto the table. He crossed his arms over his chest and kicked the chair across from him for Imam to sit in.

"Ah, I trust you have something to offer" Alan said with a fake smile.

Iman slapped a file down in the table angrily "That's all I have on Dr Jai Hazako. Including passports, living arrangements, certificates and everything on his new identity" he said as he glared angrily at Alan

"Hmm" Alan drawled as he skimmed over the pages of the file. He looked up at Imam and smirked "Can I get you something to drink, Imam?" Alan said with a wave of his hand "You look thirsty"

Imam lifted his lip in a silent snarl. He grumbled something under his breath as he lifted himself off the chair and left without another word. He slammed the gate shut and he strutted off angrily down the street, disappearing out of sight.

Alan laughed at Imam's antics as he looked over the pages of the file. He took another sip from his fresh hot tea. 'Ian Yamamata' was the name Imam had given the good doctor when he was smuggling him out of the country. As soon as he got back to base, Alan was going to enter this new information into their database. He would bet that there would be a result in seconds.

Alan shut the file and put it safely into his briefcase. He left his newspaper on the table and tapped his radio "Mathers, I've got what we need. I'm heading back now" he said and tapped his radio off again.

Alan left a $20 bill on the table and tucked his chair in. He winked at the waitress as he passed her on the way out. He blended into the crowded street, disappearing from view of any cameras. He blended into the crowds on the street and moved invisibly to the rendezvous point.

…

**The next day**

Alan stood under a canopy of trees as he looked down at the British University. Alex stood to his left, focusing on the mass number of students and teachers that they would have to carefully manoeuvre their way around in order to get to Hazako's – or Yamamata's here- office without being noticed.

The main courtyard was filled with rowdy students drunk out of their minds as they partied wildly. Several of them were chanting loudly as they danced along to music being blasted out of speakers.

There were empty red beer cups littered everywhere as far the eye could see. The campus was in a right state. It was certainly not what Alan had expected when he read Dr Hazako's records on the way here.

"One of the greatest military and medical scientists of the 21st Century works _here_?" Alan asked sceptically as he eyed the place.

"Well…technically he isn't that person _anymore_" Mathers pointed out "When he was removed from the E.O.S.T.C after the Perfectionist project failed, we had to make sure he couldn't reveal anything. We discredited him, made him a laughing stock within the scientific community and made sure no-one would listen to him ever again"

"The scandal made him a rather large figurehead. When he fled the country, he had to have realised that he couldn't take up a high-profile job" Higgins said "I guess teaching the 'best and brightest' Britain had to offer…" he said sarcastically as he eyed the wildly out of control students below them "…was all he could afford to do"

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave Higgins a sideways glance "So, the chances of him helping us are…"

"Falling further and further by the second. Yup" Higgins said, popping the 'p' "Anyway, shall we get to it?" he asked as he started down the hill. With any luck, they could slip in through one of the back entrances without anyone noticing them.

…

The four agents made their way down the corridor until they came to a large, empty laboratory with all sorts of instruments and glass objects used for mixing chemicals and other things that Alan couldn't even begin to comprehend their use.

Alan read the name off of the door sign **'Prof. Ian Yamamato'**. Well, it turns out Imam's information had been right after all. Which meant that Alan couldn't send him back to Armageddon after all.

Damn.

He looked around for a second before he realised Mathers had stepped further into the small, white room. There was a man in a white lab coat with his back to them. He seemed to be sorting different vials into a tray for what was probably his next experiment.

"Dr Hazako…" Mathers called out warily as he held his hands up in a placating manner.

Hazako jumped when he heard his name being called. He turned round and when he recognised Mathers face, there was a look of pure terror in his eyes "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded

"I'm just here to talk" Mathers said as he took a tentative step closer to the doctor. He sat on one of the cheap plastic stools for students and relaxed his posture. He crossed his hands in his lap and cleared his throat "Care to sit?" he asked geturning to a chair opposite him

"I'll stand thanks" Hazako said bitterly "Why are you here?" the doctor said flatly. He didn't seem to be buying Mathers usual calm aura.

"The Perfectionists are back. The world is under threat. We need your help doctor" Mathers said as he took another step

"And why is it I should help you? You did ruin my life after the first time" Hazako said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"I'd like to offer you a deal" Mathers said

"What sort of deal?" Hazako asked curiously

"A full pardon on behalf of the United States government apologising for your unjust treatment. A high station in any research facility in the world you so desire. Your own assistants and a big fat pay check" The words rolled off Mathes tongue as if they meant nothing to me "You'll get your reputation and your life back in exchange for your assistance"

"Done" Hazako said immediately "I'll do it"

"Very good" Mathers nodded "If you have any research that you might need or information that you have stored elsewhere on the Perfectionists, now's the time to speak up about it"

"Just give me a moment" Hazako disappeared into a back office and a few minutes later, he reappeared carrying a small, leather-bound book and a briefcase. He opened the briefcase on his desk and placed the book inside. Hazako then began to rummage around his desk drawers looking for something "Now, where did I put it?" he said to himself

Alan looked at Hazako with suspicion obvious in his facial features. He eyed the door that Hazako had disappeared through sceptically. When he couldn't contain his feelings of distrust anymore, he walked over to the door.

Hazako noticed Alan just as Alan was about to press down on the door handle "Wait! Don't go in there!" Hazako snapped

Alan ignored the doctor's protests and opened the door. Inside, he saw a large silver vat of liquid bubbling away furiously under a stove. Steam was beginning to rise from the liquid in great clouds.

Alan walked over to the vat careful of the boiling water spitting small drops of scolding hot water around him. He lifted up a recently emptied flask. When he read the label, his face dropped and he immediately ran outside, flask in hand.

Higgins had a hand on Hazako's shoulder, forcing him against the wall. Mathers looked over at Alan when he re-emerged from the back room.

"What is it?" Mathers asked

Alan held up the glass flask "TNT!" he yelled

Mathers looked over Alan's shoulder and looked at the liquid boiling away in the room next to the one they were standing in "Out!" he yelled "Out! Out! Out!" he repeated over and over again in a panic

Higgins and Alex gripped onto each of Hazako's arms as they dragged him forwards.

Alan figured from how high those bubbles were getting, there wasn't enough time to use the door

Alan pulled out his gun as they all made a run for the window and fired through the large, glass window pane. He didn't stop as he threw himself forwards and used his body to crash through the window. Higgins, Alex, Mathers and Hazako followed mere seconds later falling flat on the ground.

"Cover!" Mathers yelled just as the whole science block exploded in a giant fireball. All the windows of the building were blown out and bricks were sent flying into the air all around them.

Alan rolled onto his stomach and placed his hands on the back of his head to shield himself from the falling pieces of debris. A brick landed next to his head and he flinched away from it.

The sounds of cheering could be heard from the direction of the large group of students that were no doubt watching a section of their school go up in flames. Just a prank gone bad they would no doubt suspect.

"What the hell was that?!" Alex screamed as he picked himself up and stared at the remains of the building they had only just vacated. Alan, Higgins and Mathers quickly followed suit. Higgins held onto Hazako's shirt collar securely to make sure the man couldn't get away.

"Ever wonder what makes dynamite go boom?" Mathers asked, He jutted his head at the building "There's your answer"

Alan walked over to Hazako and punched him across the face, as hard as he could. Higgins let the doctor fall from his grip and fall to the floor with a loud groan.

"For your information, you almost killed me and the three most important people in my life in that explosion. That makes me less inclined to like you. Now, I'm guessing that book of yours…" Alan looked at the silver briefcase that contained the leather-bound book which laid by Hazako's feet "…can tell me a lot more about the Perfectionists. So, I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me your reason for doing what you just did. And, If I don't like it, I'm going to put a bullet through your head" Alan said angrily. When he finished, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hazako's forehead just to prove his point

Hazako stared into the barrel of Alan's gun unafraid before looking up at Alan himself and spoke four words. The only words that would make Alan lower his gun and spare the doctor.

"They have my family"

…

Hazako sat in one of the sleeping quarters in the E.O.S.T.C base. It had been so long since he had occupied a room such as this yet nothing seemed to have changed at all. Of course, now there were a lot more than just around 20 people like there used to be. The E.O.S.T.C had grown since his employment. There now seemed to be hundreds of agents.

So many memories were brought back to him when he was escorted down the tunnels and familiar sights such as the training rooms and the command centre. Those training rooms had originally been designed for the Perfectionists. An enclosed space where they could hone their new abilities while in relative safety. That was why the walls around those rooms were so thick. They were the few places place that could contain their ferocity before being allowed into the field.

The one thing on his mind right now was the safety of his family. When Henry Holiwell had ambushed him on his walk through the park, he wanted to know everything that Hazako could tell him. It was an easy answer. Nothing. No matter how many times Holiwell threatened him, his answer never changed. He hadn't seen or heard from Mathers in over 10 years.

That wasn't the answer that Holiwell had been hoping for. He took Hazako to an old apartment complex where he was keeping Hazako's wife and daughter in cages. Holiwell had kidnapped them from their house in the middle of the night. He knew that Mathers would eventually come to Hazako for help. So, in exchange for his family's safety, Hazako was forced to agree to kill Mathers.

That was why he had tried to blow up the building back at the university. To protect his family.

Mathers had given Hazako his assurances that a team of highly trained agents were being sent to the location he had given them. So now all he could do was wait and wait.

But as Hazako began to think, he delved deeper into parts of his memories that he had tried so hard to forget for the past decade.

Hazako knew that something like this would happen eventually. He couldn't even remember the amount of times he had gone to Mathers and begged the man to cancel the Perfectionist project. But, no, Mathers needed agents to carry out the jobs that no-one else could 'F_or the safety of the United States'_ he always used to say when Hazako tried to get him to change his mind.

And now here they were, in this awful mess, once again. With the Perfectionists free to do as they pleased just like last time. And that only meant one thing.

Bloodshed. Rivers of it.

Someone knocked on the door. Moments later, Mathers opened the door and stepped inside.

Hazako could barely contain his eagerness when he leapt off the bed "And?" he asked

Mathers smirked and gestured behind him "Someone wants to say hello to you" he said gleefully. Mathers stepped to one side of the door and allowed a small girl no older than about six to race through the door.

The little girl ran up to her father and latched herself to Hazako's leg "Daddy!" she yelled

Hazako reached down and picked the girl up into his arms "Oh, my sweet little girl!" Hazako stroked his hand through his daughter's hair "You're okay" he whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek as he held his daughter in his arms again.

Next, an Asian woman with long, dark hair walked into the room. She rushed into Hazako's arms. Hazako held his daughter in one arm and wrapped his other around his wife. He held onto the two of them tightly, never wanting to let go.

Mathers smiled fondly at the family reunion. He quietly made his way outside to give them some privacy, closing the door behind him. He nodded to the agent posted outside their door as he left.

Inside, Hazako's wife looked around the small room and the door that Mahters had just disappeared through.

"Who are these people Ian?" she asked

Hazako held onto one of her hands and looked down at the floor as he thought of how to start "Claire, there's something I need to tell you…"

…

Alan sat alone on his and Alex's shared bed in their quarters and read a book. One of Alex's books actually. Alan never really had much of an interest in reading books before he met Alex and despite how much Alan resisted, some of Alex's traits were growing on him.

The mission to recover Dr Hazako had ended in a less-than-desirable fashion. Alan would rate it as a 4 out of 10, maybe 5. At least no-one else had been in the science wing at the time so there were no deaths. That made it easy for the E.O.S.T.C to put a slight spin on the story. The official story in the headlines – **'Tighter restrictions needed in colleges and universities after student prank goes bad'**

The E.O.S.T.C's involvement was covered up and the only downside was a couple of unhappy students in the future.

Alan just flipped the page when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Alan called

Higgins walked in seconds later "Hey, you alright?" the senior agent greeted

"Well, I'm gonna be finding red brick dust in my ears for the next three weeks, but, yeah I'm good. How about you?"

"Had a few glass shards in my shoulder but nothing too major" Higgins shrugged and leaned against the wall

Did our team find Hazako's family alright?"

"Yeah, the doctor is with them now. God knows how his wife's gonna react when he tells her the truth" Higgins said "I'm not sure how I would react if someone told me that the one I loved had a secret life"

"Do you think Hazako will be able to help?" Alan asked the main question that had been laying heavily on his mind

"I hope so" Higgins said "Because, at the rate we're going at currently, things will only continue to get worse unless something changes" Higgins looked around the room "Hey, where's Alex?" he asked

Alan gestured with his book to the closed bathroom door across from the bed "Shower" he said simply

"You're not joining him?" Higgins teased with a raised eyebrow

Alan rolled his eyes playfully and smirked "I _would_ but our shower's not big enough"

"Hmm" Higgins said "Well, that's no good. Remind me to get you guys a bigger room when all this is over"

Alan looked at Higgins surprised "There are bigger rooms?" he asked

"Of course. What? You think you're the first pair of agents to be together?" he asked

Alan looked confused for a second before pursing his lips "Fair enough" he said

"Anyway, just checking up on you" Higgins said and pushed himself off the wall

"So, what's the plan now?" Alan asked "I mean, have we got a next move yet?"

"For now, we hunker down and wait to see what Dr Hazako can come up with. But apart from that, we try to minimise the damage that Henry and the other Perfectionists are doing"

Alan nodded "Let me know when you need me to head out again"

"Will do" Higgins called over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter over with. I'll try to update sooner next time**

**See you soon**


	15. Scott finds out the truth

**A/N : After someone said they wanted to see what's going on with Scott, I immediately got the idea for this chapter and decided to just work with it. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review at the end if you did.**

* * *

Scott sat upright in a metal chair bolted to the ground. His hands and feet were cuffed to the chair, keeping him immobile. From the view out of the window, he could tell that he was somewhere high. Probably an old apartment building.

The place looked like everyone had cleared out in a hurry. Everything was still where you would expect it to be. There was a sofa in the corner of the room, photos on the mantle of a random family, chairs and a table, decorations strung up all around the room. But, from the layer of dust on everything, no-one had been here in a while.

Scott had been here for over a week now and he hadn't moved from this position since he had woken up here. A large man in a black mask brought him food every now and then and unshackled one of his hands for him to eat.

The first day, Scott had tried to get free during one of those times. His hand which had now turned purple and was shaking non-stop was a constant reminder not to try again. He didn't need Virgil to tell him that his hand was crushed. He could hardly move it without it causing him agonising pain.

Scott had never seen anyone with this much strength before in his entire career with the air force. His captor had managed to crush Scott's hand in his much larger one. The sickening sound of hearing his own bones crunch was a sound he would never forget.

Scott tried not to lose hope as each day went by where no-one rescued him, his belief that he would ever escape was slowly diminishing. He had no idea how many others there were in the building. He didn't even know if he was still in the same _country_ anymore. He had been unconscious for god knows how long.

All of this because of Alan. Scott wasn't angry with his little brother, really he wasn't. It didn't take a genius to figure out that these guys were the ones that Alan and the people he was working with were fighting against.

See, over the past few days, Scott had been thinking – he had little else to do. When oversees, he dealt with a lot of NSA and CIA crap that went on behind the scenes. And, in that time, Scott witnessed a lot of their tactics. Alan burning his room, his record being deleted, any evidence of his existence being wiped out, they were all standard procedure for making people disappear.

At no point did Alan seem to be fighting against the ones he left the island with. Scott wasn't like their father, he always knew that Alan was more capable than he was given credit for. He was just too loyal and obedient to his father to ever say anything.

So, for the first time since this thing began, without their father being there, Scott began to see things clearly.

It was entirely possible that Alan and this organisation – the E.O.S.T.C – were actually the good guys. And whoever these people were that were holding him captive were the real threat.

Scott looked up when the door was opened and to his surprise, a man without a mask stepped inside. Something about seeing an actual human face caused a sudden rage to build up in Scott.

"You don't know who you're messing with" Scott growled

The man laughed "Your name is Scott Tracy. Your brother is Alan Tracy, a current adversary of mine and a particular thorn in my side" he pulled out a file and flipped through the pages "4 years with the United States Air Force, posted in Afghanistan for 2. 15 ground targets destroyed and not a single man under your command either wounded or killed. Once at home, your father recruited you into a rescue organisation called the Thunderbirds. You suffered from PTSD your first few months back. You've never had a girlfriend more than a few weeks. The question you should be asking yourself is 'what _don't_ I know about you?'" the man flung the file in the air and it dropped on the floor, scattering papers everywhere "But, that's not what we're interested in, is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott demanded angrily. He leaned forwards in his chair until the cuffs stopped him abruptly

The man laughed again. He laid down flat on the sofa across from Scott and relaxed his head against the armrest "Tell me about your brother" he said

"Keep away from him!" Scott yelled

"That's it Scott!" the man said excitedly "Come on, show me that protective instinct of yours!"

Scott stopped and looked at the man like he had been slapped "Who are you?" he said

The man cleared his throat and interlinked his fingers over his stomach "My name is Henry Holiwell. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"What do you want with my brother?" Scott asked

Henry snorted a laugh "Your brother? I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him, his friends, his allies and the people he cares about most" he said easily "And, once I've done that, I'm going to kill every single person on the planet that chooses to side against me"

Scott looked at Henry incredulously "What? How the hell do you think you're going to do that? You're just a _man_" Scott growled

Henry flashed a sinister smile at Scott "Oh, I am so much more than that, Mr Tracy"

"I don't care what you think you are, you'll never get away with this" Scott said

Henry cackled loudly "Is that the same line you gave Trangh Belegant? Oh, Scott, you're so oblivious it's adorable" Henry wiped a tear from his eye from his laughter "You see, you're not in the Middle East anymore. The war isn't as simple as it was over there. Here, there be monsters"

"And, I suppose you're one of those, are you?" Scott said sarcastically "You want me to believe you're some super soldier or whatever? Well, guess what, I've met people like you before. You're all the same. Eventually someone always comes along to stop you"

"Believe what you will Scott, but one way or another, no-one's coming to stop me" Henry smiled confidently

"If you really believe that, then why am I here?" Scott pulled against the cuffs restraining him to the chair

"You're here because before I kill him, I want Alan to suffer as much as possible. That includes killing _you_. In the final moments of his life, I want your brother to know that he failed. I want him to watch as I tear apart everyone that he has ever held dead. And then, only then will he truly be broken"

"If you're expecting me to beg, I will never give you the satisfaction" Scott said determinedly

"I know" Henry said "that is why I've arranged for a little entertainment instead"

Henry snapped his fingers and two men the same enormous size as Henry wheeled in a television set. Henry leapt up from the sofa and leaded on the TV casually.

"I think you deserve to know the truth about your brother Scott before you die" Henry tapped the TV "You couldn't imagine how hard it was just to find this footage, but 'hard work bears great rewards' as I always say"

"I don't care what you show me!" Scott snapped "No matter what he's done, he will still be my brother" Scott said sincerely. Even his own words surprised him. When was the last time he had said to his little brother that he loved him? Or even cared for him? Why did he always have to realise things too late?

Henry laughed "You have no idea who he is, do you? I feel sorry for you Scott. It'll almost be too hard to watch"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked

Instead of answering, Henry flashed a cryptic smile at Scott. He tapped the TV on his way out "Enjoy" he said before leaving the room.

Scott watched the picture on the screen flicker to life. It showed security camera footage from inside some kind of business. A man in a suit holding a briefcase walked into view. Alan, wearing a baseball cap, but still recognisable to Scott, approached the man from. He saw Alan raise his gun and shoot the man through the stomach several times. When the man in the suit collapsed to the floor, Alan took the briefcase the man had been carrying, before disappearing off the edge of the screen. The video was timestamped just over two years ago.

Scott clenched his eyes shut for a second and hung his head. His brother had killed someone? How could Alan possibly-

_No_. No, there had to be an explanation for his brother's actions. He wasn't going to allow himself to go into denial. He wasn't going to do what his father did when he found out about Alan. Scott just had to wait and find out for himself. If he ever got the chance, that is.

Although Scott didn't want to, he reluctantly pulled his head back up as another video started. Every time his brother killed someone on the screen, Scott flinched but he managed to keep his eyes open. He watched and he watched as Alan moved across the screen every time with near perfect precision. He used moves that even some Special Forces operatives that Scott knew from his time overseas would struggle with.

Dozens of different clips went by and Scott sat there wondering just how many kills his brother had made.

…

Several hours later, Henry returned. The clips had long ago run out and were now repeating the same ones over and over again. Scott tried to keep a running tally going in his head of how many he saw die, but he had lost count at about two hundred.

So many people had died fighting against his brother. How was that possible? Scott tried to stop himself from thinking it but he just couldn't help himself. Was Alan really his brother anymore?

_Of course he was_, Scott reprimanded himself. How could he think such a thing?

Henry reached over and switched off the TV. Scott blinked in surprise when the screen went black all of a sudden. He leaned back in his chair with a blank expression. His face had turned white and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Having fun?" Henry asked slyly

Scott didn't react at first. He looked up at Henry silently. Henry raised an eyebrow, an invitation for Scott to say whatever he was thinking.

Suddenly, Scott launched forwards in his chair, only being held back by the tight metal cuffs around his wrists "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed up at Henry "Just you wait, when I get out of here, you're going to regret ever going near my brother!" he yelled

Henry just laughed "Calm down Mr Tracy, there'll be plenty of time for fighting later"

"Why don't you take these cuffs off and I'll show you what I can do?!" Scott taunted as the chains holding him down rattled loudly

"With only one hand? I don't really much value your chances mate" Henry said as he looked at Scott's crushed hand "Would you like something for that, by the way? Geneva convention and all that" Henry muttered

Scott merely grumbled something under his breath and pulled at his cuffs again as he ignored Henry.

"Suit yourself" Henry rolled his eyes. Henry turned and began walking for the door

"Where are you going?" Scott asked

"Going to see dear Alan of course" Henry called over his shoulder as he exited the room

…

Henry walked through the corridor of the abandoned building. He walked down the partially collapsed stairs that ran all the way up the middle of the building until he reached the basement. Beneath the building was where Henry and the other Perfectionists had settled on making their campsite and setting up their operation. The rest of his team standing around a large see-through board with a map pinned onto it.

The other seven Perfectionists were busy attaching pins of different colours and running different coloured lines of string across the map. The lines were connected to dozens of names and photographs spread out across the world in different countries. Presidents, prime ministers, kings, queens – all the heads of state for every country in the world.

Since their capture and temporary 'vacation' in stasis, countries seemed to have changed hands from dictator to dictator, some nations had gone from dictator to democracy and some from democracy to dictator. Henry and his men had spent this past week trying to catch up on everything they had missed over the past decade.

The world had changed so much. And it was about to change yet again.

Henry approached one of his men, his second in command Damon Trent, and stood next to him. They both looked up at the map.

"What's our first primary target?" Henry asked

"I'm glad you asked" Damon said "Ahti Khen-ta, president of Egypt. News reports say he's currently bankrolling a new oil refinery outside Tobruk city, one that is supposed to be able to supply over 30% of the world's demands by the end of the year"

"Any journeys into open field planned?" Henry asked

"He's supposed to be inspecting the construction of the new oil refinery two days from now. Should provide ample opportunity to get close enough to him"

"What's his security like?" Henry didn't need to ask, even if the man had a hundred soldiers guarding him it wouldn't be enough, but he liked to know what he was sending his men – his brothers – into.

"Manageable" Damon said "I believe if we can separate his car from the rest of his convoy, we'll be able to strike him out no problem" he summarised

"Nearest E.O.S.T.C team?"

"Waddan, Lybia. Thanks to recent political restrictions on border crossings, that puts them at least 7 hours away by car. We should be able to get in and out of Egypt before Mathers can so much as lift a finger to stop us"

"That should throw the Middle East into a bit of a panic" Henry patted Damon on the shoulder "Good choice" he said

Damon nodded "Thank you colonel"

"Trent! Woodrow! You're up!" Henry called

Immediately, two of Henry's men appeared in front of him.

"Smash the convoy and execute the target, gentlemen. Use whatever means you feel necessary but do not engage unnecessary targets. And, if you happen to come across any E.O.S.T.C agents, feel free to have a little _fun_"

Trent and Woodrow smiled deviously. They loved it when they had the chance to mess with their prey before they killed it. The pair always found it enjoyable when people tried to fight them in their last moments.

…

Henry and Damon watched from the second floor as Woodrow and Trent drove off in an SUV down the gravel driveway, kicking up stones behind them as they went.

Henry looked out at the abandoned village spread out around them. Not a single person in sight. Large white skyscrapers like the one they were in stood out above the tall trees that grew at uncontrolled heights.

Before he came here, Henry didn't actually believe all the pictures he had seen of this place were true. But seeing the Ferris wheel in the distance and the empty playground, Henry not knew the level of devastation that hit this place.

In the distance, Henry could see the partially built arch that they were building over the remains of Reactor no. 4. They were far enough away to avoid the radiation spikes that would kill them in an instant should they not treat carefully, plus, their upgrades courtesy of Hazako made them resistant to most levels of radiation – an unexpected bonus.

"You're sure that Mr Tracy is safe from the radiation?" Henry asked. He didn't want his only leverage over Alan Tracy to suddenly start crying blood and suddenly develop radiation poisoning.

"Definitely. The Potassium Iodide I've been putting in his food should protect him from the more deadly amounts of radiation. At least for a while" Damon shrugged

"Good. How much longer will it work?"

"Perhaps another week or so. It's hard to tell"

"We shouldn't need that long"

Damon looked over at Henry, confused "How can you tell?" he asked

"Because, I intent for this fight to be over before then" Henry said before disappearing into the darkness of the unlit apartment building.

Damon looked out at the landscape in front of him again. The colonel had really picked the perfect place to hide. Hardly any patrols, and they had the Ukrainian Army keeping all but a few people away from them. The chances of the E.O.S.T.C finding them here were almost non-existent.

After all, how many people came to Chernobyl?


	16. Mind the gap

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. **

* * *

Dr Hazako sat at a desk in one of the engineering rooms that had been turned into a make-shift laboratory. He had taken some of the equipment from the infirmary and created everything he might need to try and come up with a possible solution to The Perfectionists problem.

Hazako's cheek still stung whenever he happened to rub his hand against the skin that was tinted a shade of red from where his wife had slapped him. When he told Claire the truth, she had been confused, then angry, then upset, then disappointed, then sad and finally understanding in the end. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from slapping him and pretty much ordering him to leave the room. So, if Hazako couldn't be with his wife through this, he might as well try to start on a cure, or at least a way to kill the Perfectionists.

And, god knows what his daughter thought about it all when she witnessed her mother and father arguing in front of her.

Anyway, the chief medical officer on the base Dr Thompson slowly paced around the room as he read aloud from Hazako's leather book.

"Triple the amount of neurons for long term memory storage? 600% increase in muscle density? Superhuman-like endurance for long periods of going without sustenance? How the hell are these guys even still alive? Their brains should have exploded under the pressure their enhancements are putting on their nervous system"

"And, that was only in the first three weeks of testing" Hazako noted. He had his head resting on his hand as he scrolled through photos of the Perfectionists recent attacks. He dropped his head in regret when he saw the severed heads of Agent Geren and his team from Beijing "Thanks for agreeing to help me with this, by the way"

"Well, since all missions are currently suspended and you saw fit to commandeer half my infirmary, I had little else to do" Thompson said "Besides, Mathers ordered me to so I didn't actually have a choice"

Thompson flipped through pages and pages of Hazako's notes and drawings. The scientist had logged everything during his experiments from changes in performance to behavioural changes. So far, he was unable to find any potential weaknesses that they could exploit.

"Is there anything in here that can actually help us?" Thompson asked

"I'm not sure, I haven't read that thing in quite a few years now" Hazako stopped as an idea came to him. He spun round in his chair "However, there is something else we can try…"

"What is it?"

Hazako walked over to the agent that had been assigned to escort him around the base "I need to speak with Mathers" he said

The agent nodded and radioed a message to Mathers.

…

"A blood sample?" Mathers asked from his seat at his desk. Higgins, Alex, Alan, Thompson and Hazako were all stood in Mathers office as they listened to the scientist explain his idea.

"Yes. None of my original samples are left from when you…_removed_ me" Hazako said trying not to sound bitter "I'll need fresh ones so that I can begin my work. The fresher, the better"

"What would it tell you?" Higgins asked

"Well, for one it would tell me if the Perfectionists have mutated in any way – any new strengths, any changes in their DNA. The first step to defeating your enemy is understanding him. This will give us that advantage"

"Are you volunteering?" Alan asked with a glare

Hazako backed up quickly and held his hands up "I'm a doctor, you're the field agents" Hazako said conservatively

"Since our weapons haven't been effective in putting a dent in any of the Perfectionists, we'd have to collect them up close" Mathers realised

Higgins looked over at Hazako "How do you suggest we get it done? Shooting them doesn't even graze them. What's a needle going to do?"

"Bullets have too big a surface area, that's why they can't penetrate a Perfectionist's thick skin. But, a needle should get through, no problem" Hazako said

"Oh, oh great. You hear that guys? Why don't we all just go down to Home Depot and get some nail guns?" Alan said sarcastically "That should go just brilliantly. Hey, do you think they do discounts when you buy in bulk? If a needle can get through, why don't we just pump their systems with liquid cyanide or something instead?"

"Because it wouldn't work" Thompson spoke up for the first time "Their strengthened immune systems would destroy the drug and their bodies would flush it out of their systems almost instantaneously"

"Look, you guys brought me here to work on finding a way to beat these guys" Hazako said calmly "I can only do that if you're willing to work with me. You'd only need to buy a few seconds to get a blood sample. I can show you how to do it"

"Say you're right…" Alex said "…how do you propose we get close enough to do it? Last agent that got within the required distance for something like this got their heads taken off"

"The last time the Perfectionists were loose, the Masters were able to stop them by temporarily rendering them unconscious thanks to the force of a plane crash. So, recreate the impact, recreate the effect. Hitting them with something heavy should work"

"Wow, okay" Alan said slowly and then turned to Mathers "You're seriously thinking about sending us out to do something on the word of a man whose got nothing more to offer than 'hit them with something heavy?!"

Mathers held up a hand to silence Alan "Doctor, before I'd even consider sending someone out to do this, I need to know that this blood sample would actually prove useful in stopping the Perfectionists" Mathers said seriously

Hazako looked straight at Mathers when he responded "It will" he said

"Alright" Mathers nodded "For now, why don't you and Doctor Thompson return to your lab and I'll let you know what I decide"

"Very good" Hazako nodded respectfully to Mathers before leaving the room followed by Thompson.

As soon as the door closed, Alan planted his hands on the end of Mathers desk "You cannot be considering this" he growled

"Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice, do we?" Mathers asked "We need an advantage and Hazako thinks this will give it to us"

"There is no way that we're doing this. It is stupid, reckless and frankly not worth the risk" Alan listed each one off on his fingers "There is no way that we are doing this. No. Way. In. Hell"

…

_This is so stupid_ Alan thought as he made his way into. This plan was awful. And the chances of success were in the single figures.

The idea was to enter a public building and 'make a show of themselves' and then wait for the Perfectionists to show up. The whole concept of it felt weird for Alan because ever since he had joined the E.O.S.T.C, he had been taught to hide himself, never to let anyone see him. But now, he was supposed to let a building full of people see him. Alan just hoped that none of these people had ever heard of the name Alan Tracy before.

Alan and a team of three agents made their way into New York train station. Alan walked into the large ticket sales hall. He made his way to the centre of the large crowd inside and pulled out his gun. Alan fired two shots into the air.

Everyone around him screamed as loud as they could and ran in every direction. People fought their way out the fire exits and ran as fast as they could.

"Run for your lives everyone!" Alan yelled at the top of his voice. He fired his gun in the air again.

The room quickly emptied leaving no-one but Alan standing in the centre. When the last person ran through the exit, the other agents that Alan had come with quickly swept into action. They bolted the exits shut from the inside and shut the window blinds, blocking people's view inside.

Alan turned to a CCTV camera in the corner of the room. He looked straight up at the lens "I know you can see me" he said to no-one in particular. Alan held his hands as his sides "Here I am. Come and get me"

…

Within an hour, the police had surrounded the entire train station. The trains still rushed through the station at high speed but they didn't stop. They sent loud vibrations through the building every now and then providing the only distraction to Alan as he sat patiently in the waiting room inside the main hall.

Alan and the other agents waited patiently in the ticket hall. The police wouldn't approach, not until they knew whether there were any hostages inside or not and Alan had been ducking the police negotiator attempts to make contact. Eventually, he supposed the police would just bust their way in. Hopefully, the Perfectionists will show up before that.

Alan pressed his radio "Any movement out there?" he asked

"_Negative. No sigh of Holiwell or anyone else" _

Just then, Alan heard an explosion from outside. A red and orange glow leaked through the blinds of the window. Alan peeked through a gap in the window blinds and saw one of the police cars on its roof engulfed in flames.

"You sure about that?" Alan asked smartly

Outside, a figure appeared next to another police car. He came up behind the two officers and snapped both their necks before they could so much as turn to face him. He wasn't Henry, he was one of the others - Bates. Then, Bates raised his rifle and began cutting down the other police officers in the blockade around the train station. Multiple shots hit the Perfectionist but he wouldn't go down.

"Alright gentlemen, that's our cue" Alan said as he moved away from the window

Two agents unlocked the front door of the building and Alan stepped outside. He fired his gun at the Perfectionist across the street.

"Hey!" Alan yelled. When the Perfectionist turned to glare at him, Alan looked at him challengingly "Come pick on someone your own size" he said in an inviting manner.

Alan quickly rushed back inside and the agents locked the door behind him.

"Okay, I think that got his attention" Alan said to the three other E.O.S.T.C agents. Alan reached into his backpack and pulled out four large, empty syringes and handed one to each of the agents, keeping one for himself "Remember, we only need a small amount so don't go taking unnecessary risks. If an opportunity seems too good to be true, then chances are it is and he'll be expecting it. We work as a team and draw him into the open. You'll only get one shot so don't waste it. Good luck"

All three agents replied with a "Yes sir" as they took the syringes in hand and tucked them away.

Alan heard a crash against the door. Then another. Then another. Dust from the walls around the door began falling as cracks took form.

"I don't think that door's gonna hold him long. Take your places" Alan instructed

Alan walked back into the ticket office and hid himself behind one of the desks. The other agents hid themselves elsewhere around the room and silently waited. The banging on the door continued until Alan heard the doors falling off their hinges and landing on the floor.

The sound of footsteps echoed from down the corridor. The figure pushed his way through the hall doors and walked inside. Alan hugged his gun to his chest as sweat started to form on his forehead.

This was such a stupid plan.

"Now!" Alan yelled

Alan leapt over the desk and charged at Bates. The three other .T.C agents appeared out of their hiding places and rushed the Perfectionist from all sides.

Alan would have raised his gun but what was the point? The bullets would just bounce off anyway. So instead, Alan engaged Bates in hand-to-hand combat. He swung his clenched fist through the air aimed at the Perfectionist's head but Bates easily whacked his hand away. Bates angrily kicked Alan in the stomach sending Alan flying into the wall. Alan fell to the floor and whacked his head on the hard, flat tiles on the floor.

Bates then turned to the other agents. He took all three of them on at once. Bates bent the arm of one of the agents and wrenched the limb behind the agent's back. There was a sickening crunch as the bones in his arm snapped in half. Bates then lifted his leg and kicked agent in the head sending him at least six feet into the air.

The other two agents weren't deterred. They continued their attack on the Perfectionist even though one of their own laid sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Bates sent his fist flying at another agent's head in one quick motion. The agent's lip burst, spilling blood everywhere. Bates kicked the same agent in the chest sending him into a wooden bench, breaking it in half when his body impacted with it.

The third agent pulled out the syringe and lunged at Bates's exposed neck when his back was turned. Bates turned round just at the wrong moment and caught the agent's hand when the needle was less than a millimetre from piercing his neck. Bates snapped the agent's wrist in his larger hand and increased the pressure on the agent's wrist, making him scream in pain and fall to his knees. Bates kneed the agent in the face

Alan shook his head and blinked several times to rid his vision of the stars that swam around his eyes. When he saw the three others on the floor, he tapped his radio as he forced himself to his feet "This isn't going well!" he yelled

Just then, the building shook as another train shot past the platform at lightning quick speed. Alan's face froze in realisation.

Light bulb.

Alan pulled out his gun and shot Bates in the back. The bullets ripped through the Perfectionist's jacket but otherwise Bates stood perfectly still. Bates turned to face Alan with an angry glare.

"You want me, come and get me" Alan taunted as he ran out through a set of double doors and out onto the platform.

Bates snarled and set off after him. He crashed through the double doors out onto the empty platform. He scanned from one end of the platform to another. Alan was no-where in sight.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Bates said slowly in a sing-song voice "Are you afraid agent? That's not the E.O.S.T.C way. I mean, did you really think a child like yourself could beat _me_?" Bates said as he moved up and down the platform spinning in circles to try and spot Alan.

Alan was in fact hiding in the rafters of the rain shelter that stretched along the length of the platform just above Bates head. He was holding on desperately to the metal bars on either side of him. Supporting his entire weight when you've got your limbs stretched out on either side tiring him quickly. Before today, Alan had only thought people in kung-fu movies could do this.

"I could really use a little help right about now" Alan whispered into his radio

"_Working on it"_ Higgins replied from Command

"No…" Alan said loudly, surprising Bates as he swung from the rafters and kicked Bates in the face with both feet. Bates took a step back, edging ever closer to the edge of the platform. Alan dropped from the iron bar he was holding onto and landed on his feet gracefully "…but I don't really need to, do I?"

Bates rubbed the side of his face with his hand "Oh, you're gonna pay for that" he said

Bates growled and lunged at Alan. Alan gripped the iron girder above him and pulled himself up, dodging Bates giant hand and letting the Perfectionist charge forward into nothing but thin air. Before Bates had a chance to turn round again, Alan swung himself forward and kicked Bates in the back. Bates tripped and went slamming into a wall.

Bates blinked in surprise and growled frustrated. He stomped over to Alan and grabbed the young agent by his jacket and flung him several feet in the air. Alan crashed into one of the pillars holding up the station. He crumpled to the floor – he was getting really tired of doing that – and tried to push himself up. Bates however had other plans. He kicked Alan in the stomach and sent his skidding across the floor tiles.

"Pathetic" Bates growled as he followed Alan

Alan groaned tiredly and pushed himself to his feet. He hugged his chest where he was sure he now had a broken rib "You know, I read up on you Bates. Your home, your history, your family, all of it" Bates froze on the spot as Alan continued "And, you know what? I get it – why you ended up like this. It makes sense really. After, you know your dad kicked you out at 18, ended up on the streets. Harsh world for a kid to survive with nothing. So you joined the army, you had a lot of pent up anger in you and you were looking for a way to take it out on the world"

While Alan had Bates distracted, he slowly reached inside his pocket for a grenade. He held it behind his back and looked at Bates.

The sound of a train horn caught Alan's attention. He looked to the side and saw a giant diesel Amtrak train approaching.

Still holding the small explosive behind his back, Alan pulled the pin out of the grenade and removed the safety lever. There was a five second delay before it would blow.

"So…you know…there's always a chance of…reconciliation"

Bates frowned at Alan. Alan quickly tossed the grenade at Bates who caught it, not really knowing what it was. Alan covered his face as the grenade went off sending Bates careening backwards onto the railway tracks.

Alan walked near to the edge of the platform as he watched Bates stand up again.

"As the good doctor said…" Alan said and looked down at Bates "…hit them with something _hard_" he finished

Bates growled and was about to lunge forwards when the Amtrak train collided with him, carrying him along with it. Alan watched as the train slammed on its brakes and slowly came to a halt.

Alan limped along the side of the train. Luckily it was a relatively short train and he didn't have far to walk. He reached the front of the engine where he found Bates remarkably in one piece sprawled across the track, unconscious in front of the engine.

Alan pulled out the syringe and plunged it into Bates's neck. He pulled back the plunger and watched as the red liquid filled up the glass cylinder. Alan quickly withdrew the needle from Bates's neck and tucked it away inside his inside pocket.

Alan climbed up the steps on the outside of the engine until he could poke his face through the small window "Hey there!" Alan greeted the driver who was cowering in fear "How you doing? You ever seen spy movies before where the hero always goes 'I could tell you but I'd have to kill you'? Well, this is a lot like that except if you tell anyone what you've seen we really will kill you" Alan smiled a giant toothy grin and waved goodbye to the engine driver "Buh-bye" he said and climbed down the steps again.

Alan limbed back towards the station, hugging his chest with his arm. He groaned every time he took a step and put pressure on his battered ribs. Thank god for Higgins's lessons on how to ignore most kinds of pain cos otherwise he'd probably have passed out a long time ago.

"I so do not get paid enough for this" Alan grumbled

…

When Alan arrived back at the ticket hall, the three agents were sat on one of the few benches that hadn't been destroyed. They seemed to be barely conscious at all. Alan didn't feel far off from that either.

"Please tell me you got it?" The first one to notice Alan's return asked

Alan held up the syringe full of Bates's blood instead of answering.

"Got it. Now, how about we get out of here?" Alan asked hopefully

The agents immediately helped each other to their feet and followed Alan as he made his way out of the train station. They commandeered the only police car that wasn't filled with gunshot holes and made haste with their retreat. A whole freaking army of cops was undoubtedly on their way and Alan did not feel in the mood for spending a night in prison before Mathers could get him out of it.

Alan sat in the passenger seat and tapped his radio "Guys, tell Dr Thompson he's got four patients on the way. Please" Alan pulled out his radio from his ear and let it dangle on his shoulder. He shut his eyes and tried relax into the seat

"Owww" he groaned

…

Bates eyes snapped open. He dusted himself off and straightened out his jacket. That was a fun ride. He had to try that again sometime. He had to remember to add trains to the list of things that they could survive.

Bates did a 360 of the area around him. There was no sign of Alan Tracy anywhere.

"Well, shit" Bates said quietly

Henry was going to kill him.

* * *

**So, is anyone still interested in this story at this point? L****eave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**See you next time.**


	17. Holiwell's invitation

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU FAIL TO KILL A 16 YEAR OLD!" Henry screamed

Henry stood in front of Bates as he ranted. The rest of the Perfectionists were stood around the basement, pretending to be getting on with other things

"He had help. They threw a freaking train at me!" Bates yelled defensively "How was I supposed to know their plan?"

"You're a goddamn Perfectionist, Bates. You're one of the best killing machines in the entire world and you let yourself get outwitted by a child. I knew I should have sent one of the others" Henry paced around the basement angrily

"This is not my fault! If it wasn't for your vendetta against the Tracy kid, we wouldn't be in this mess" Bates clamped his mouth shut but it was too late.

Henry snapped his head up at the comment. He punched Bates in the face and watched as the private rolled to the floor.

"Don't question my orders!" Henry snapped

Bates ducked his head in submission and rubbed at the back of his neck. Something had been irritating him from that spot ever since he had woken up and he just couldn't figure out what it was. When Henry noticed his soldier's movement, he looked down at him in a glare.

"What is it?" Henry sighed

"I don't know- it's just, something feels weird"

Henry looked concerned for a moment before his emotionless mask fell back into place. He grabbed Bates by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. Henry folded back Bates's shirt collar and spotted the small puncture hole at the back of Bates's neck.

"Shit" Henry swore

"What is it?" Damon asked as he came to stand next to Henry

"They took some of his blood" Henry said. The other Perfectionists suddenly looked over at them wide-eyed. Bates ducked his head in embarrassment at the attention he was suddenly receiving from everyone.

"Jesus. You realise that if they get that back to Dr Hazako, we risk him finding a way to counter-act our abilities" Damon said

"I know. But, it's too late to intercept it. By now, they've got the sample back at the E.O.S.T.C and that place is too heavily fortified. They could keep us out for months and we don't have that time to waste"

"So what do we do?"

"For now, we continue the plan. Keep finding targets and eliminate them. I need to have a little chat with our guest upstairs"

"You got it" Damon nodded and returned to his map, placing more pins and lines of string to it.

"Oh, and boys…" Henry turned to his men and then gestured to Bates "…teach him about what happens when you fail"

Before Bates could so much as open his mouth to beg for Henry's forgiveness, he was descended upon by five other Perfectionists. They shoved him to the floor and started to beat and kick him repeatedly.

Henry watched for a moment as Bates lie on the floor, pleading for them to stop before exiting the basement. Bates could take it. He would heal quickly. Soldiers under his command didn't learn not to make mistakes by their officers coddling them. They learned through physical motivation. And Henry was all about motivation.

…

Henry walked into the room where Scott was tied to the chair. Scott looked up as soon as he heard someone enter.

"I heard screaming" Scott said evenly "Is something the matter?" he asked

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. In fact, I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you" Henry said as he pulled up a chair and sat opposite Scott

Scott's eyes followed Henry's movements as the man placed a black duffle bag on the floor.

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Oh this?" Henry gestured to the bag "It's something I need your help with" Henry picked up the duffle bag and walked over to the table behind Scott, hidden from his view.

"And, what would that be?"

"Well…" Henry unzipped the bag and pulled out multiple tools and knives of varying sizes and laid them out on the table "…I'm afraid you're not really going to like it" Henry said.

Henry picked up one of the knives and ran his fingers along the sharpened blade.

"You must have seen a lot of gruesome things when you were overseas" Henry said more as a statement than a question "Raping, beatings, executions, all those sorts of things, you know?" Henry waved his knife in the air

"A few, yes" Scott admitted. He ducked his head as memories started flooding back to him. Scott would be lying if he said he didn't still have nightmares about it sometimes "But that was a long time ago now"

"Mmm" Henry nodded as he crouched in front of Scott "I've got some bad news for you Scott. You see, those people, they were just amateurs" Henry gripped Scott's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Scott groaned in discomfort but otherwise kept silent "I on the other hand, am a lot worse" Henry said softly "I'm afraid I'm a professional at this"

For hours, Scott's screams echoed for miles in every direction through the dead city. Even the Perfectionists in the basement, although they paid it no attention, could hear the blood-curling screams of the eldest Tracy son.

…

Alan stared up at the world map in the Command Centre. He was on official medical leave by order of Dr Thompson. Alan would have complained but his ribs really were killing him. He would love to be out there doing something but right now, he didn't think he could even take on your average mugger at the moment, not hand-to-hand anyway. He always had his trusty gun though. However, that wasn't enough for the doctor who had quickly shut Alan up with a single look.

At least he was still able to do some shifts managing the Command Centre when relieving Mathers, which was what he was doing now. Yeah, any agent could do it when they reached the level of experience Alan had, but at least it gave Alan something to do.

Mathers had decided to send agents back out with the purpose of protecting the major world leaders. Even though the Perfectionists were more than likely to kill them every time an agent met them in combat, they had to try something to at least slow them down. They were agents, it was their job to protect the world, or die trying.

So far, it hadn't had the desired effect.

The president of Brazil had been killed in a supposed car bombing, two agents had been lost in the resulting explosion. The president's car had been spray painted with Argentinian extremists writing. The supreme leader of Iran had been executed by a sniper, thankfully no agents lost. The bullet pulled from the supreme leader's body was identified as a standard round used by the US army. And the president of Sound Korea was killed in a bombing in her house, killing three agents as well. North Korean propaganda had been left around her body for the investigators to find afterwards.

So, the Perfectionists had already managed to kill three world leaders in less than a week _and_ now each of the respective countries were now talking about striking back in retaliation.

And worst of them all, the Egyptian president Ahti Khen-ta was found on a pyre outside their parliament building, burnt to a crisp. Sudanese writing and propaganda had been found all over the site. The three agents assigned to protect him are yet to be found. Alan suspects that the Perfectionists killed them. Relations between the Sudan and Egypt had deteriorated to the brink of war, so the president's murder had kickstarted a number of riots around both countries. Egypt's ones were calling for retaliation, the Sudan's ones were calling for their military to strike while Egypt is left without a proper leader.

Henry knew exactly how to hit them to make the biggest impact. And he wasn't pulling any punches. The E.O.S.T.C was losing ground at every fight, and they needed Hazako to come up with something quickly, or their war with the Perfectionists was going to be over real fast.

A techie suddenly stood up and called over to Alan "Sir, incoming transmission. It's him. It's Holiwell"

Alan's head snapped over to one of the agents on guard duty "Radio Mathers, get him up here now" Alan demanded in an authoritative voice. Alan then nodded to the techie "Let's see what he's got to say"

Alan stared back up at the screen and waited. A few seconds later, a video transmission replaced the world map and Alan got a full view of Henry Holiwell's face standing in front of the camera. He could see Scott in the background tied to a chair.

"It's a live transmission, sir" the techie said from somewhere to Alan's left

"Track it. Now" Alan instructed

Mathers appeared out of the elevator followed by Higgins and Alex "What's going on h-" Mathers was cut off mid-sentence when he saw Henry's giant face on the screen.

"Looks like someone wanted to have a chat with us" Alan murmured to Mathers

"_Hello everyone…" _Henry's voice flooded the command centre _"…I know you're probably all very busy over there trying to come up with a way to stop us and all but I was wondering if I could have a chat with Alan?"_

Alan nodded to the techie who pressed the transmit button allowing Henry to see and hear them.

"I'm here Holiwell" Alan spoke up

"_Ah! You are there. Great, I was beginning to think that I had done this for nothing. There's someone here who'd like to have a word with you, Alan"_ Henry picked up the camera and brought it over to Scott

Alan winced when he saw the full extent of Scott's injuries. One of his eyes was welded shut with blood, the area around his eyes were almost pitch black with bruises and there was blood dribbling out of his mouth. It seemed like someone had taken something very akin to a wrench or a baseball bat to face – Alan wouldn't put it past Henry to do just that.

"Hey Alan" Scott said in a tiny voice. He could barely keep his head up when he spoke "How you doing bro?" Scott tried to flash a smile which turned into a hiss in pain when Henry gripped onto the back of Scott's neck and held him up to face the camera "Don't do it, Alan! Whatever they say, don't do it!" Scott suddenly yelled directly at Alan

Henry punched Scott across the face in anger. Scott coughed violently and spluttered droplets of blood all over his shirt.

"Stop!" Alan yelled and took a step forward as if he could physically make Henry stop "What do you want?" he spat

Henry held the camera up at his face again _"I want to talk. You and me Alan. Alone"_

"That's not going to happen Holiwell and you know it" Higgins said determinedly

"_Are you really in any place to refuse? Hmm?" _Henry taunted_ "It's your purpose to protect everyone. Isn't that the duty you get all your agents to swear to Mathers?"_

"No-one's refusing anything" Alan said. Alan held up a hand to stop his boyfriend from saying anything to the contrary which could only jeopardize Scott's life even more.

"_Now that's more like it" _Henry nodded and placed the camera back down so that they had a view of both Henry and Scott _"I want you to meet me here in four hours. If you're not there…well, I don't need to tell you what's going to happen" _Henry looked down at Scott suggestively and then back at Alan

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal" Alan said "And, what about Scott Tracy? How do I know you're not just going to kill him?"

"_Oh, Alan, tsk, tsk, tsk, if you need to ask, then you're in a weaker position than you realise" _Henry taunted

"We shall see, Holiwell" Alan said

Henry leaned forwards and switched the camera off. The World Map snapped back into place and Alan was left standing there staring up at the screen.

"Tell me you traced that" Mathers said to one of the techies

"I tried to sir but the signal's being scrambled so much it's impossible for even me to pinpoint the origin" the young agent replied "We did however receive a set of co-ordinates just before the transmission cut out"

"Where?"

…

Alan briskly walked down a corridor of the base sliding his sidearm into his leg holster and pulling back the bolt on his assault rifle.

"Will you just stop Alan? This is obviously a trap" Alex said as he tried to keep up with Alan

"Of course it's a trap" Alan said "But Scott Tracy is a civilian and when civilians are in danger we, as agents, have to put our lives on the line until either the bad guys are dead…or we are" Alex bit his tongue and looked at the ground "Besides, I could try getting through to Holiwell"

"He wants to conquer the world by making all the world leaders destroy each other. No-one can get through to a person like that"

"Point. But I can still try" Alan said

"Alright, but I'm going with you. Someone needs to cover your ass when this inevitably goes to shit"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Get your things, we're leaving in fifteen minutes"


	18. The meeting

Alan followed the co-ordinates that Henry had sent to them on his GPS. That was why he was currently walking through the Sahara desert. Nothing but sand, sand and more barren and for hundreds of miles in every direction. The sand kicked up behind him as he took each step. There were thousands of sand dunes around him and as he overcame the last one, he spotted the meeting place. A falling apart warehouse in the middle of no-where. Oh, the cliché!

Alan walked in through the giant doors of the warehouse and waited patiently with his hands on his hips. He looked around to try and spot any hidden figures waiting for him.

"I'm here. Now, where's the man of the hour?" Alan asked the empty building. His voice reverberated against the rusted steel walls.

"I'm actually surprised" Henry said as he stepped out from the shadows "I didn't think you cared enough about your brother anymore"

"I am blood-related to him only" Alan reminded the Perfectionisist "He is a civilian and an agent must do whatever nec-"

"'whatever's necessary to ensure the protection of any and all civilians in the area'. You think I didn't get that speech too?" Henry asked "It's all bullshit, you know that right?"

"Where is Scott?" Alan changed the subject

"Oh, him? He's safe. Don't worry"

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it" Alan said

Henry looked hurt at Alan's words for a moment before he sighed. He reached into his pocket for something. Alan reached for his gun and rested his hand against the holster as a warning.

"Relax" Henry held one hand out in surrender while he used his other to pull out his phone "Here" Henry tossed the phone across the warehouse to Alan.

Alan caught the small phone easily in one hand. He held it up at eye-level and saw that it was camera footage of Scott strapped to his chair in the same condition as earlier. Alan could tell that he was still alive based on how Scott moved his head around every now and then.

Alan threw the phone under-arm back over to Henry. The Perfectionist caught it mid-air and pocketed it again.

"Now…what is it you wanted of me?" Alan asked as he appraised Henry from across the warehouse. The man had no weapons that Alan could see anyway

"How many men'd you bring?" Henry asked curiously instead

"Just one" Alan lied "He's a half mile that way with a sniper rifle aimed at your head" Alan said matter-of-factly as he pointed behind him

Henry chuckled "I've been shot point black with a Barrett rifle by a Spetznas operative and I'm still here. So…tell him he's more than welcome to try" Henry held his arms open in the direction that Alan had pointed at.

"Why don't we skip the goading and get down to it. Why am I here?" Alan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Henry

"I'd like to offer you a proposition" Henry smiled

"And what would that be?" Alan asked in mock interest

"Join me. We can right the world _together_"

Alan barked a laugh "Right the world? That's what you're calling your personal vendetta to destroy life as we know it?"

"Oh, come on. There's no need to be dramatic. I prefer to call it 'correction'" Henry said after a moment's pause

"You can call it whatever you want but it doesn't change the fact that you're trying to set the world against itself" Alan pointed out "You're pointing country against country in the hopes that they destroy each other"

"Not destroy, merely weaken. People are simple, they don't even comprehend the problems they face, and they choose to let someone else deal with it. They are but cattle in need of a strong leader"

"And that leader is you?" Alan asked with an arched eyebrow "Forgive me, but I'd rather have Stalin" Alan said

"There's no need for insults, young Tracy" Henry said

"That is no longer my name" Alan growled

"Ah, yes, I believe you threw off your old title. Left your old family for dead. What do you go by now?"

"Just…Alan" Alan said

"Hmm…fascinating. I guess it makes it easier to detach from your old weaknesses" Henry noted "You really must have hated them for you to just leave them like that"

"Enough! Tell me something I want to know" Alan demanded. Henry gave him a look that said 'go on' "Why me? You tortured someone to get me here, you sent Bates after me when you learned of my location and you kidnapped Scott in an attempt to gain leverage over me, tell me why?"

"Why? Why does anyone do anything? It's because they want something, and I want you Alan" Alan looked confused but Henry carried on "You were born to be a soldier and in the new world I'm going to need soldiers who aren't afraid to do what everyone else can't" Henry began to pace in a circle around Alan

"What are you talking about?" Alan asked

"What? Did you think Mathers chose you because he wanted to help you escape your father? No Alan, he saw the perfect agent in you and he exploited your weakness. You wanted a father figure and he gave it to you so that you would never betray him"

"That's a lie!" Alan yelled suddenly. He rounded on Henry and glared at the Perfectionist. In that split second, he wasn't afraid that the man in front of him could snap him in two, or that the gun he was carrying would be useless against him

"I know the truth because he once did the same thing to me Alan. He made me feel special, like he cared for me, like he favoured me. Well, guess what? I saw through his lies and I threw away the chains he kept wrapped around me" Henry spat angrily "And, now he's doing the same thing to you Alan. He's got you so brainwashed you can't even see that he's got you imprisoned"

"So, you've had role model issues in life, join the club" Alan said "The only one whose brain is unstable right now is yours Henry. Mathers _saved_ me"

"No, you saved yourself Alan. Mathers may have given you the opportunity but you carried yourself through the training. _You_ made yourself into what you are now, not some old man"

"That 'old man' is my leader, he used to be yours as well Henry if you would only just remember that!" Alan implored

Henry laughed loudly as he shook his head fondly at Alan "Oh, it is so adorable that you think that Alan but Mathers was never my leader. He was too weak to see the world for what it was. It's in need of fixing and he can't do that from underneath a mile of dirt, hiding in the shadows. Only _real_ change can help the world now"

"And this is how you do it?!" Alan snapped "By slaughtering innocent people?!" Alan flailed his arms wildly

"I remove only those that choose to stand in the way of progress" Henry said calmly

"Progress? That's that you call murder and mayhem?"

"All of that shall end once I am able to unite everyone under my reign" Henry said determinedly

"Your reign as what? King of the post-apocalyptic wasteland?" Alan said sarcastically "There would be a nuclear war long before you ever completed your mission Henry. And you will have accomplished _nothing_"

"You can help me change that outcome, Alan. You and I, we are alike. Together, we can accomplish anything" Henry flashed a grin at Alan "Like it or not, you are a Tracy. If we got rid of your family and you returned to the world, you would be placed on top of one of the most influential companies in the world. Think about it Alan, with the power you'd gain and with a few years work, you could control _everything_"

Alan looked down at the ground as he pondered Henry's words for a moment before looking back up at the Perfectionist "I do think about it, Henry, I do. Every day I wonder what I could do…and then I realise what I _should_ do"

"'Should do'? We are soldiers of unmeasurable abilities Alan. 'Should' does not matter to me and it doesn't have to matter to you either, if you only realise how alike we are" Henry stretched out his hand to Alan in an inviting manner

"Stop saying that! Stop saying that we are alike. We are _nothing_ alike. I would rather die than join forces with a psychopathic madman like _you_"

Henry lowered his hand and sighed. He looked disappointedly at Alan "Please do not make me do this Alan. I do not wish to kill you or your brother"

"I know. That's why I took some precautions" Alan pressed a finger to his ear and spoke into his radio "Now" he said

Suddenly, the sound of rotor blades echoed all around them. Henry spun in a circle as he tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. Outside, an attack helicopter hovered over the warehouse and launched two missiles at the roof of the warehouse.

The warehouse caught fire and the roof began to cave in around Alan and Henry. The walls began to creak and groan as the giant building caught fire. The warehouse shook violently as another missile impacted into the side of it.

Henry jumped to the side to avoid a giant piece of metal structure and looked at Alan "So, this is your plan? Collapse the building on top of both of us?"

"No, just you" Alan waved his hand in the air as a silent signal to Alex

Half a mile away, Alex pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle. His whole body moved from the recoil that hit his shoulder. The bullet whistled through the air as it travelled past Alan's head and hit Henry's chest dead-centre. Henry tumbled to the ground from the impact and the last thing he saw before being crushed by the crumbling roof was Alan making a run for it out the warehouse doors.

Alan stood outside, he tried to spot Henry through the flames of what used to be the warehouse. Being buried alive under tonnes of metal will only slow him down for a while.

Alan signalled for the helicopter to land and pick him up and radioed Alex to tell him they would swing by to pick him up as well.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, Henry punched his way out of his metal cocoon and stood up through the flames. His uniform was singed beyond recognition but he remained perfectly fine otherwise. His thick skin provided him with the perfect shield from the flames he was standing shoulder height in. His body would smell of smoke later and he would be covered in soot until he was able to get a shower.

He watched as the helicopter soared over him carrying Alan and Alex away from the scene.

"This is not over Alan!" he cursed up at the skies "THIS IS NOT OVER!"

* * *

Alan sat on one of the benches inside the Armoury. Alex had gone up to their quarters ahead of him with Alan promising to catch up soon. He just needed a moment to think. And so, he sat in silence, mulling over his thoughts until a voice interrupted him.

"I'm proud of you Alan"

Alan looked up to see Mathers slide into the room. The man grunted as he sat down next to Alan and watched the young agent.

"You were offered all the power in the world and you didn't take it" Mathers rested a hand on Alan's shoulder "That shows me how much of an agent you really are"

Alan sat in silence as he laced his fingers together in front of him. An awkward silence drifted over them and suffocated Mathers as he tried to think up what to say next.

"I know I've asked a lot of you since you joined us, but not once have you ever let me down. I hold you to high expectations because I know you are capable of meeting them. You are no mere child Alan…you are a saviour, to me, to fellow agents, to the world. You put your life in my hands every time you go out in the field. There is no greater honour that I can have than your trust"

Alan nodded silently as he waited for Mathers to continue

"This war was started because of a mistake I made. Everything that's happening is my fault and I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're here fighting beside me"

"No" Alan muttered quietly

Mathers looked confused at Alan "Pardon?" he asked

"This fight, it's ours, all of ours. You did what you did because you felt you had to. Things went wrong and you got the likes of Henry and the other Perfectionists, but you couldn't have known that was going to happen" Alan looked up at his commander and smiled "I shall always fight with you Mathers…because I believe in you"

Mathers patted Alan on the shoulder and stood up "Thank you Alan. I am glad to hear that Henry has not damaged your faith in me. And about what he said, you are _not_ something I felt I could manipulate. Nothing could be further from the truth. You opened my eyes to what a real agent is Alan, and for that I could not be prouder of you"

Alan nodded "Thank you, sir" he said. When Mathers turned to leave, Alan uttered a quiet word "Sir?"

Mathers turned round again to look down at Alan "What is it?" he asked softly

"Henry said you betrayed him. I know it's not true but, what did he mean by that?" Alan asked innocently

Mathers looked pained as he stared down at the ground for a moment before looking up at Alan. He smiled "I'm glad you're okay, Alan" he said, avoiding the question.

Alan was about to open his mouth to question him further when he thought better on it. He clamped his mouth shut and nodded once, looking at the floor as Mathers left.

* * *

Sometime later, Alan walked into his quarters where Alex was reading one of his books on the bed. Alan silently placed his gun on the nightstand and set about getting ready for bed.

Alex quietly observed Alan from where he sat "Sooo…out of ten, how do you think it went?"

Alan pulled on a clean shirt and paused to think "About as expected, I suppose. Henry tried to recruit me, tried to tell me how 'together we could rule the world'" Alan said mimicking Henry

"You weren't interested?" Alex asked

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Alan asked

"I don't know" Alex flipped the page in his book "Just wondering if you would ever be tempted"

"Power, glory, control? Not really my thing" Alan shook his head. He sighed and stood by the bed, not getting in it "Now, I just hope Henry doesn't have Scott killed"

"He won't kill Scott, he's too valuable as a hostage right now" Alex said "Besides, Henry still wants you to join him. Something tells me this wasn't the last time we'll be seeing Scott Tracy"

"I keep failing Alex. Every time I've come across a Perfectionist, I've always been the one running away"

Alex's eyes softened as he looked at the depressed look on his boyfriend's face. He placed his book on his nightstand and shuffled over to the foot of the bed next to Alan

"Hey" Alex took Alan's hands into his own and looked up at Alan. He shook his head "You didn't fail. You did the best you could when faced with an unbeatable opponent" Alex rubbed his thumbs up and down Alan's hands "All that's left is for Hazako to come up with something and then you can take the fight to them"

"How do you know?"

"Because everyone here believes in you Alan. I trust you with my life" Alex looked directly into Alan's eyes "_I _believein_ you_. Always have…always will" Alex said sincerely

They both just stood there, Alan's blue eyes staring into Alex's, for a time that neither of them bothered to keep track of. It could have been seconds or minutes and neither of them cared.

Eventually, Alex tugged at Alan's hands and pulled him down onto the bed "Come on"

* * *

**Two years, 8 months ago**

Alan stood in a large training room with seventeen other agents, nine in the group he was with and nine in the other group. Alan looked across at where the other group was huddled and spotted Alex talking with another agent the same age as them. When Alex spotted him, he winked at Alan and smiled at him then went back to talking with other agent.

In the middle of the room, there were nine tables all pushed together in a long line. On each table, there was a pistol in the middle and a pair of ammo clips on each side of the table.

Everyone was quietly murmuring amongst each other, wondering what today was going to be about.

"Good morning" Higgins said as he entered the room. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke to the agents in the room "Most of you already know me, or at least have heard of me so let's skip introductions. Let's get down to it, shall we?"

Higgins turned and gestured to the tables behind him. Everyone understood the silent instruction and got into pairs – Alan unsurprisingly ended up with Alex, not that he was complaining or anything. Alan stood on one side of their table and Alex stood on the other, like all the other agents in the room were doing.

Higgins paced up and down the table as he spoke "This is a training exercise. Today's focus point is trust and, _no_, that does not mean I'm going to ask you to lean into the arms of someone else and hope they catch you" There were laughs from several of the agents but they quickly shut up when Higgins started speaking again "In the field, you are not always going to have the same partner as you did in the last mission. Expect to have someone new every time. Although the person may change, there is one thing that must not change - must not _ever_ change – and that your ability to trust that person. When you are out there facing god knows who in god knows what country, your partner is your lifeline. You must be able to depend on them just like they must depend on you. If you get in trouble, you have got to trust that they will get you home safely. A team cannot function without trust. Without trust you cannot act…and when you cannot act, you are most surely _dead_"

Higgins stopped his pacing and stood at the head of the table. He gave each agent a hard look in turn as he made his way around the table. When he came to Alan, Alan straightened his back as much as he could and clasped his hands behind his back. He wanted to present himself as mature and capable, and he wanted Higgins to see that as well.

"Now, in front of you there are two clips. One of these clips is loaded with blanks and the other…is live rounds. I want each of you to look at which one is which without letting anyone else see" Higgins instructed

Alan picked up the ammo clip on the left and tipped it up slightly. He read the white label on it 'BLANKS'. Alan lowered the ammo clip and picked up the other which read 'LIVE'. Visually, there was no difference between the two, they were both black, made of metal and cold to the touch. Alan lowered the second clip and stood at attention for Higgins next orders.

"Excellent. This row…" Higgins pointed to the row that Alex was in "is group A. And this row…" he then pointed to the row Alan was in "is group B. Group B, please turn and face the wall behind you"

Immediately, Alan and the other agents in his row turned away from the table and faced the wall behind them. Alan listened with interest as Higgins spoke his next instructions.

"Group A, please load the blank clip into the gun in front of you. Be careful which you choose, for your partner's life is in your hands"

Alan heard the sound of Alex picking up one of the ammo clips and loading it into the gun. He listened as Alex pulled back the slide and cocked the gun.

"Group B, please turn back to face your partner"

Alan turned back round at the command and faced Alex who held the gun firmly in his hand

"Group A, I want you to fire a single round at your partner's head. If anyone in group B wishes to leave, do so now. However, if you chose to leave, know that you will not be able to join the ranks of agents until the next group in six months' time"

No-one left. No-one even seemed to be considering it.

Alan watched as Alex raised the gun in his hands and pointed it at his head. Normally, he would be afraid of a gun being pointed at his forehead – like any sane person would be – but not this time.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked

"Yes" Alan replied instantly

Alex pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot went off but Alan remained unharmed. A blank. Alan would be lying if he said he didn't breath out a sight sigh of relief. But Alex didn't need to know that.

"Well done, now Group A face the wall and Group B load the weapon" Higgins said

Alan unloaded the clip from the gun and replaced it next to Alex's live rounds clip. Alan then picked up his clip of blanks and slipped it into the gun. When Alex turned back round, Alan held the gun up at his head, much like Alex had done to him.

"And do you trust me?" Alan asked

"…Wholeheartedly"

* * *

**Present**

**Chernobyl, Ukraine**

Henry stormed into the basement and slammed the door behind him. He was fuming as he paced the length of the run-down room. The other Perfectionists kept a good distance away from him to avoid his murderous rage.

"I'm guessing things didn't go too well with our dear friend" Damon said with an arched eyebrow

"Shut up!" Henry growled "He was stubborn. He refused to see past the façade that Mathers has got wrapped around him" Henry ranted angrily

"Shame" Woodrow said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head "He was an interesting kid" When Henry sent a warning look his way, Woodrow held up his hands in surrender and backed down

Bates picked up on the charcoal smell that was wafting around the room "Did you roll around in a bonfire or something?" he asked

"Yes Bates, I thought it would be a really fun thing to do" Henry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes "Of course not, you idiot. They collapsed a building on top of me!" Henry yelled out an explanation

"Well that certainly explains your attire" Damon said as he eyed Henry's burnt uniform. He tossed Henry a spare shirt and trousers and the Colonel easily caught them in one hand.

Henry pointed angrily at Damon "You-you find me a way to kill every other world leader out there. I don't care who you have to kill, I don't care how difficult it may be. I want a solution, _now_"

Damon nodded "Yes, sir"


	19. a decade of regrets

The past 48 hours, things had slowed down to a crawl. The Perfectionists hadn't made any appearances lately and no politicians of any kind had been assassinated. Everyone was still alive and well, for once. Hazako and Dr Thompson were still working away trying to find something that they could use to stop a Perfectionist but nothing so far.

While Henry's group were the E.O.S.T.C's main priority, Alan hated to admit that there were a lot of other problems they had to deal with as well. Terrorist organisations still plotted their schemes and the general population was always under threat from the bad guy of the day.

A lot of them were exhausted, you could see it on their faces. Everyway was pulling double shifts – by Mathers orders – to try and pinpoint Henry's base of operations. Alan hasn't seen it this bad since that hydrogen bomb fiasco in Washington about a year ago.

But, never think the E.O.S.T.C for being one to quit under pressure. Missions were still ongoing. Today, a strike team had stopped a bombing attempt in Strasberg before anyone could be killed – except the terrorists of course. Plus, a new sleeper cell had been uncovered in Florida and the men swiftly dealt with.

Now, Alan was going through intel reports from across the world in Command. He flipped through the files as he read the notes scribbled onto them aloud.

"There's a hijacking attempt about to happen in Lebanon" he said enthusiastically

"On the ground or midair?" Mathers asked. He had his head propped up on his arm as he leant against a desk.

"Ground. Intel suggests no more than a five man team"

Mathers hmmm'ed and leaned back in his chair "Jeanie, alert airport security. Have them arrest the men when they're spotted going through checkpoints"

"_Right away, sir_" The autonomous voice responded

"And, alert the nearest agents. Have them render assistance if things go south. Which they inevitably will" Mathers muttered the last sentence more for himself than for anyone else.

"_Of course, sir"_

"Let's see, what else is there?" Alan flipped through the files for the more interesting ones "Well, there's a Yakuza crime lord travelling through Miami on his way back to Japan tomorrow"

"Have Homeland Security pick him up, take him in for questioning" Mathers said as he twirled a pen in his hand

"There's been some recent chatter regarding the IRA, they're suspected of being in possession of a Mark VIII Trident Missile"

"Irish intelligence hasn't always been the most reliable. Assign one of our guys to keep tabs on them"

"Oh…and a group of pirates recently stole a ship off the Syrian coast"

Mathers froze. His face dropped and his pen fell from his limp fingers. He leaned forwards and looked at Alan seriously.

"What kind of vessel was it?" he asked, fearing the answer

"Uhm…deep sea recovery" Alan said. He carried on unaware of Mathers's sudden change in behaviour "It's American funded. It's got all the latest bells and whistles, cost some private company a fortune to manufacture"

Mathers looked at Higgins "You don't think…?" he started

"It's too much of a coincidence to ignore" the senior agent nodded grimly

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Alan asked looking between Mathers and Higgins

"That plane that the Perfectionists went down in 10 years ago…it crashed about a hundred miles off the Syrian coast" Mathers explained

"Yeah, almost crushed a couple of fishing boats on the way down too" Higgins said as he recalled the event. That was the closest that the E.O.S.T.C had ever come to being exposed. It had taken weeks for Mathers to secure the site from raiders and treasure hunters desperate for their next big score.

"And why's that significant now?" Alan asked

"They could be heading for the plane" Mathers said to Higgins, ignoring Alan's question.

"And, if they get there first, there'll be hell to pay" Higgins said

"Is our old friend still operating out of Tartus harbour?"

"I don't know, I'll check" Higgins said and walked through one of the side doors disappearing to god knows where.

"Who's '_our friend'_?" Alan asked suspiciously

"A ship captain based on the Syrian coast. We've dealt with him before. We'll be heading there as soon as we're ready Alan" Mathers said determinedly

"We?" Alan asked with a raised eyebrow. Surely Mathers wasn't about to suggest what he thought he was going to suggest.

"Yes, Alan, me as well" Mathers nodded "We have to beat Henry before he can get there"

Mathers headed for the elevator and pressed the call button. Alan called over to him from across the room.

"What does Henry even want with a rusted old plane at the bottom of the ocean?"

"It's not the plane he wants Alan, it's what's _inside_ the plane"

"Which is?"

Mathers turned round to face Alan.

"Nukes"

Mathers stepped inside the elevator before Alan or anyone else could ask any more questions.

...

The sea air gently sprayed across Alan's face as he opened the hatch and walked into a salty breeze. The deck gently rocked from side to side as the rusty old cargo ship battered its way through the waves.

Alan walked along the edge of the ship that they had procured from an old acquaintance who had owed a favour to the E.O.S.T.C. Now, they were out in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea in an area with no boats or signs of life for at least ten miles in every direction. Alan leaned against the chain railing that ran along the edge of the ship and stared out at the ocean.

Mathers had been rather tight-lipped about the whole thing. Alan knew that there were four, maybe five warheads trapped inside the plane wreckage at the bottom of the ocean. And when Alan had tried to pry for more details, Mathers would simply sigh and tell him to get back to work – he phrased it more politely but still.

And what work was he 'supposed to be getting on with' anyway? There was little to do expect watch Mathers's back and make sure that nobody went too close to him. The skeleton crew that they had brought along to run the vessel seemed docile enough. For once, there was no big threat to worry about. Not yet, anyway.

They were heading for the site of the plane wreckage. Higgins was preparing a team to scout out the plane wreckage and see if the nukes were still there. And, if they were, to render them safe before destroying them. The bombs were too deep for the radiation to cause any harm to the local environment or other vessels.

But could they get there before Henry? That was the main question. From what Alan could tell, the Syrian pirates had stolen the recovery vessel and mere minutes later the ship had disappeared from their satellite feeds.

Henry was too good. He knew all the E.O.S.T.C's tactics before they could even use them. He could make a hundred and fifty foot vessel disappear off every screen and sonar and imaging system in the world. Alan was frightened to think of what else Henry was capable of.

Alan looked up when he heard the door of the bridge open. He watched as Mathers stepped outside and walked over to the railings across the deck from Alan and leaned against the chains that stood between him and a fifty foot drop.

Alan walked over to join him and soon he was shoulder –to-shoulder to Mathers. He gestured to the bridge "How's it going in there?"

"We're coming up on the co-ordinates. Higgins is getting his team ready to dive" Mathers said shortly, looking out at the ocean.

Alan stood there awkwardly fidgeting as he tried to come up with something to say. It had never been difficult for him to talk to Mathers before. Why did it have to be so difficult now?

"Sooo…why is it that you guys left a bunch of nukes down there without retrieving them?" Alan finally asked

Mathers sighed and gripped onto the chain railings tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"The only ones that knew about them were either in stasis or part of the E.O.S.T.C. And, we couldn't tell the Nuclear Disposal Group about them. That would have led to some very tricky questions I'd prefer go unanswered" Mathers said "The agency and our secrecy must always come first whenever possible"

Alan was about to ask another question when they were both interrupted by the arrival of the ship's captain. A disgusting man dressed in a red oil-stained sweatshirt and ragged trousers. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a pair of sunglasses. Alan felt sick every time the man came close with his ungodly stench.

"We are almost there, Mr Secretary" he said in his thick Serbian accent

"Thank you captain" Mathers said, not turning round to face the man

"I could be of more use if you were to perhaps tell me what it is we are looking for exactly?" the captain said with a devious grin. Alan glared threateningly at the man from where he stood. He would have shot him right there and then if they didn't currently need him. Not in the chest or the head or anything. But, maybe in the foot or his arm.

Mathers slowly rounded to face the captain with one of his 'shut-up-right-now-before-I kill-you' stares. The captain shrunk away slightly under Mathers's look.

"Just keep your men from asking too many questions captain, thank you" Mathers said through gritted teeth

The captain nodded and scurried back inside the bridge and sealed the door behind him. Mathers sighed and shook his head.

"Remind me to have someone watch that man's movements when this is over will you Alan?" Mathers asked "Last thing we need is him telling bloody treasure hunters and the like about this place"

Alan nodded "Yes, sir"

...

When they finally reached the location, the ship dropped anchor and Higgins jumped overboard with two other agents dressed in scuba gear. They quickly dived under the water and disappeared into the dark water beneath them. Now all Alan and the other agents could do was wait for them to resurface.

It was quite boring in the middle of no-where with nothing to do. Like most times when Alan had a moment to spare, his thoughts drifted to Alex and what he was doing right now.

Alex was on another assignment; some breach in the Pentagon's security firewalls. He had been sent with another agent to track down the group responsible. It wasn't a particularly dangerous job, Alan just worried that Henry might find them before Alex could get back to the safety of the base.

Alan knew that every time he stepped outside the safety of the E.O.S.T.C's walls there was a chance that he might not come back. It was the sworn duty of every agent, die or succeed. Nothing halfway. No re-runs. No second chances. When you get something wrong, you're almost certainly going to die, that was the unspoken truth of field work.

He just hated that the person he loved more than anything had to take the same risks as him every day.

Alan and Mathers stood shoulder-to-shoulder again as they waited patiently leaning against the chain railings.

"If crashing the plane stopped them before, can't we do the same again?" Alan asked curiously

"I doubt it. The same trick wouldn't work this time" Mathers said. He seemed to have a pained expression in his eyes as he thought about something.

"What was the trick?"

"It's a long story"

"We've got time" Alan said as he gestured around them "We're not going anywhere"

Mathers sighed and leaned against the chain fence again "…It was me" he finally admitted "I crashed their plane"

* * *

**10 years ago**

Mathers quietly made his way into a hanger with his hands held at his sides to show he wasn't armed. He passed the small jet that Henry was going to be using the make his escape. Mathers couldn't ignore the truth anymore, the Perfectionists were a failure.

The world was spinning out of control faster than what he and the other masters could fix. The UN meetings had dissolved into full on shouting matches. Every country on the planet was scrambling to ready their armies. A group of scared politicians were more dangerous than any soldier and a hell of a lot more destructive.

Mathers couldn't let this go on any further.

He walked forwards and spotted Henry and the other Perfectionists stacking crates on top of each other. He hid in the shadows of the darkened hanger and watched them from afar. From the labels on the boxes they were handling, there were enough explosives and weapons to fight a small war.

Mathers froze when he heard a gun cock and felt a barrel of a gun push against his head.

Henry's head snapped over to him and when he recognised that it was Mathers, he frowned confused for a second before standing to attention.

"Sir?" he asked confused. Henry quickly gestured to someone behind Mathers "Lower your weapon Woodrow" he ordered

Mathers heard the sound of a gun safety switch going back on and someone moving back a few steps. Mathers swallowed nervously. Woodrow was by far the most violent of them all. The man had beaten countless others to death with his own fists so Mathers had heard.

"It's alright son" Mathers said looking at Henry "I'm not here to fight with you"

"The rest of the world is" Henry pointed out sullenly

"I know, I know. And, I'm sorry for that" Mathers said slowly "I realise that you were right Henry. You were right, son"

Henry's mouth hung open slightly as he stared amazed at Mathers

"You mean that?"

Mathers nodded "Yes, I do" he lied easily "But, you have to leave. Right now, all of you. I've set up a place for you, far away from the US. Here…" Mathers held up a piece of paper that he had in his jacket pocket.

Henry took the piece of paper and read the address that Mathers had written on it

"Syria, sir? Are you sure?" Henry asked

"Yes, I am. You'll be safe there. You can continue your work from there" Mathers said, trying to sound as sincere as he could. This could go wrong very quickly with the slightest of wrong moves.

Henry looked down at the address again before looking up at Mathers again. He nodded in understanding "The mission always comes first" he said

"Yes, it does Henry. You've done so well, you all have" Mathers looked at each of the Perfectionists in front of him in turn. He saw the devotion in their eyes, how they clung to his every word. It broke Mather's heart that they all trusted him so much and yet he was using it to manipulate them.

But he had to do this. He _had_ to.

Henry frowned at Mathers "You're not coming with us, sir?" he asked

Mathers smiled and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder "No, I have to stay here. I can keep them off your back. I'll keep you hidden so that you can complete your mission"

Henry looked down at his feet "But who will keep you safe?"

"I'll be alright. You know why? Because I believe in you, son. You'll save all of us"

Henry nodded "I'll do my best"

Mathers patted Henry on the shoulder "Good man. Now, why don't we get you guys moving, yes?" he asked

Henry saluted "Yes, sir"

For the next several minutes, Mathers watched from a corner of the hanger as the Perfectionists loaded up their equipment onto the plane. When Mathers saw them carry the five crates with the nuclear warnings on-board, his eyes widened but kept silent. Where the hell did they get those?!

_Doesn't matter_ Mathers reminded himself. He could sort it out later.

"You guys are carrying a lot of equipment. I hope it won't weigh you down" Mathers said in fake concern

"Of course not sir. We're built to handle it" The youngest Perfectionists – Bates- said. Mathers hated seeing such a young face involved in all of this. He was still so full of potential and Mathers was going to have to end it.

"Of course, of course" Mathers smiled and returned to silently observing

Soon, all the crates of weaponry was loaded onto the plane and the Perfectionists had taken their seats inside. Henry shook hands with Mathers as they said goodbye.

"Are you sure you will not come with us?" Henry asked

"I wish I could but you know I can't Henry. As SecDef, they wouldn't stop looking for me. At least here, I can throw them off the trail"

"I understand, sir" Henry said

Mathers nodded and watched as Henry climbed into the plane and took his place in the pilot's seat. This was the one time that Mathers was glad that he had taught Henry to fly. It was easier this way.

Less mess to clean up.

When the plane took off, heading out over the sea, Mathers sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked no-one in particular.

Hazako appeared next to Mathers a second later "Certain. With the speed of the plane, the force that they will hit the water should render them unconscious for at least a short time" Hazako said confidently

"And the bomb?"

"I attached it just in time" Higgins said as he came to stand on the other side of Mathers. He pulled out a small detonator and held it up for Mathers to take "The others are waiting in the Med to recover Holiwell's team when the plane hits the water"

"Good" Mathers said. He plucked the small remote from Higgins's hand and pocketed it "That's very good"

…

A few hours later, Mathers and Higgins were sitting waiting in their SUV parked on the side of a dirt road overlooking a brightly lit city. They had to wait until exactly the right moment to detonate, otherwise they could end up crashing the plane straight through a building or city street.

Higgins checked his watch "It's time sir" he said

"Are you sure?" Mathers asked

Higgins nodded "100% certain. It's now or never"

Mathers nodded and stared down at the small plastic detonator in his hand. Somehow he felt like he was making a mistake. But, like many decisions he had to make not only as the leader of the E.O.S.T.C but also the Secretary of Defence, he didn't have the luxury of debating every decision.

He could only act on what was happening now, and right now Henry was a threat that needed to be stopped.

Mathers pushed the small red button and sealed their fates.

* * *

**Present**

"So that's why he hates us" Alan said in realisation "Because he thinks the E.O.S.T.C sold him out"

"And now he's coming after everything I've built since then, after all the people I've recruited, after you Alan" Mathers gazed at Alan for a moment before looking out at the sea again.

"Do you ever regret it?" Alan asked "How things turned out, I mean" he clarified

Mathers blew out a humourless snort "Do I regret it? I regret it every damn day. Every waking moment I wonder what I could have done, what I _should_ have done differently. I regret not stopping Henry before he became too power hungry. I regret ever trying to find a super-soldier in the first place. I regret not having the guts to stop myself all those years ago. So you see Alan, I regret. A lot"

Alan looked down but Mathers must have spotted his change in mood because soon Mathes was leaning down and placing a hand on Alan's shoulder

"Alan" he said "I regret a lot. But if there is one thing I do not regret, it is you. I will never regret the day I chose you. Never. Nor will I ever regret the moments I have been honoured to spend with every other agent of the E.O.S.T.C" Mathers patted Alan's shoulder "But, if you ever tell anyone that then I'm afraid I shall have to kill you" Mathers said with a playful smirk, letting Alan know he was joking.

Alan opened his mouth to say more but he was interrupted as one of the divers suddenly surfaced a few metres away from the boat. The agent raised his arm and gave a thumbs up in a silent signal that the bombs were secured.

"Ah, finally some good news!" Mathers said

"What's happening?" Alan asked eagerly

"Now, Higgins should be disposing of the remaining parts of the bomb"

Alan nodded silently. Whenever Higgins disposed of something, it usually involved a lot of explosives and a very big bang. It was just unfortunate that it was underwater this time and that Alan was going to miss the fireworks.

A few minutes later, Higgins resurfaced as well along with the other agent. Mathers nodded to him and then instructed the crew to help them back on-board.

"Alright gentlemen, we're done here. Let's get back home before anyone realises we're here" Mathers yelled to the crew as he walked over to one of the hatches. Before he could so much as turn the wheel on the door, his phone rang. Mathers pulled out the small burner phone from his inside jacket pocket and frowned at the screen before accepting the call "Mathers" he answered

Alan watched from a few feet away as he listened in on Mathers's conversation.

"What? Have you double checked it? No, no, that can't be right. Where?"

Alan mouthed 'What's going on?' but Mathers just held up a finger to tell him to wait. He went back to his conversation on the phone.

"Christ, what happened? Please tell me you're joking. Oh, god…look, look just get back to base and you can fill me in there. Alright" Mathers ended the call and pocketed his phone again.

"What's going on?" Alan asked, looking worried at Mathers

Mathers seemed not to notice Alan's question and stopped a random crewmember "Get us back to shore. _Now!_" he demanded

"Yes, sir" the crewman nodded, wincing as Mathers threw him away angrily

"Mathers, what's going on?" Alan asked again

Mathers sighed and rubbed his forehead

"We made a mistake"


End file.
